When the Good Girl's, Stuck with the Bad Boy
by Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction
Summary: When Austin knocks a girl out cold in P.E., he's forced to spend winter break volunteering at an orphanage. Ally isn't an Austin fan, he's a jock, she's a nerd. So when she finds out that her winter break relief of volunteering at the local orphanage is going to be spent training Austin, she's naturally put down. Will the two stay in their cliches, or become friends? (Dont own AaA)
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! So this is my first Austin and Ally fanfic, so please go easy on me. This first chapter is actually more of a prologue. I'm also currently working on my other House of Hades fanfic, so unless people really love this, it's going on the back burner. Please let me know, and I DON"T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Austin stared at the limp body in front of him.

He honestly hadn't meant to hit her that hard on the head. He had meant it as a joke, bouncing the basket-ball off her head, then catching it again to make his friends laugh. He had done it a couple times to some other nerds. Except this time he had did it a little too hard.

Coach came running up behind them. He gave Austin a disgusted look before bending over and flipping the petite figure over. Austin didn't really know her. He had seen her around of course, but he made it a point not to associate with nerds and such. Even though in reality, he was on too.

But he was also the high-school bad boy. A title that he prefered.

The other kids in the gym class gathered around, no doubt grateful for a break from class. Austin's so called friends snickered. He actually only had one friend, a weird red-head named Dez. How they became besties, not even they knew, but Dez was the only one who knew all of Austin's secrets.

Austin stared again at his victim. He thought that her name was Alicia? Alany? He couldn't remember, even though she had been in all of his classes since kindergarten.

Her skin was pale, her body thin and frail looking in her baggy gym clothes. She was definitely a nerd. Then the name popped into his head. Ally. The only reason he remembered was that she had always been given awards for different nerd things, and that she was apparently already being scouted by Yale, even though they were only juniors.

She moved slightly, mumbling something. Coach let out a relieved sigh, before signaling to Trent and Dallas, two from Austin's posse, to carry her to the nurse. As soon as they left, coach turned to Austin.

"What the heck Moon? Hit the showers, then head to Principle Delanie's office ASAP!" He shouted, before turning his attention back on the group. As Austin started to walk away, a short Latina girl gave him the evil eye. He figured she was one of Ally's friends or something.

He changed and showered quickly, running a hand through his classic disheveled hair. He was definitely going to get the heat for this one. He walked down the halls to the office, where he waited for the secretary to show him in.

The Principle stared at him with a bored look on her face. This was a usual thing for them. He would get in some trouble, come down here for the pep talk. Get stuck with a week's detention, then be jolly free. It was down to clock work.

Mrs. Delanie shuffled through some papers on her desk, before resting her chin in her hands and turning to Austin. She let out a dissatisfied sigh.

"Mr. Moon, it seems we meet again. What was it for this time?" She asked in a monotone voice. Austin explained the accident.

She shook her head sadly. "When will you learn?"

Austin shrugged, causing her to squint. She did that when she was thinking.

"Unfortunately for you, Mr. Moon, that was your fifth offense this term. I had really been hoping that you could've waited till after winter holidays to cause more trouble, but it seems you have an agenda of your own. Under normal circumstances, a suspension would be in order."

"Please-" His eyes got wide with shock. He couldn't be suspended. But the principle held up her hand to cut him off.

"However, you do have the potential for being a top student. I've been informed that even though you don't do any class work, you still manage to get a hundred percent on all your tests. How you do fathoms me, but that's not what's important. So instead you'll be spending your winter holidays volunteering at the orphanage."

"My entire winter break?" He couldn't help but squeak out. She had to be kidding. But she simply shook her head solemnly.

"I've already informed your parents. You'll be there Monday through Friday, from 8am-6pm. No skipping any days, or else a suspension will occur. Perhaps your time with the less fortunate will make you analyze your actions in the future."

He sighed. He really did not want to volunteer at the orphanage. But he even more so didn't want to be suspended. He sighed inwardly.

He was going to have to spend his entire winter break at an orphanage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's P.O.V.**

She woke the next day with a pounding headache.

She was in her bedroom, the familiar pink curtains and white walls assured her of that, but how she got there, she couldn't remember. She had some blurry idea that she got knocked out yesterday, but she couldn't be sure. She turned painfully in her bed, and then actually fell out of bed as she saw the time.

8:05.

She scrambled up, ignoring her bodies cries of protest. As she stumbled to her dresser, her dad came into the room. o doubt drawn to all the ruckus she was making.

"Hey honey, glad to see you up! What are you doing?" Lester stared as she struggled to open her dresser drawer in vain.

"I'm going to be late for school!" She almost shouted. School was the world to her. There was no way she was going to be late. Except her dad only chuckled.

"You really must have gotten hit hard yesterday! You don't have school today!" He exclaimed.

Ally shook her head, "It's Tuesday, dad!"

Her dad laughed again. Ally was starting to get annoyed. "Yes, it's Tuesday sweetie, but it's also winter holidays today!"

Ally face-palmed herself. She completely had forgotten. Why did teachers make kids go to school on the Monday before break? Would it kill them to make the last day of school Friday?

"So, sweetie, since you don't have to rush off anywhere, I made you breakfast," Her dad sung as he skipped out of the room. She returned to her drawer, and started to get ready for the day. Floral skirt, red shirt, jean vest, brown belt, and her matching brown boots. She ran a brush through her hair, pausing when it went over a bump on her skull.

She touched the swollen flesh. Whatever had hit her, had hit her hard. As she tried to remember, her cellphone rang. Trish.

Ally knew it was Trish without looking at the caller ID, because 1) Only Trish had that ringtone, and 2) Trish was her only friend. She picked up on the third ring, not even bothering to say hello.

"ARE YOU UP YET?" Trish's demanding voice rang through the tiny speaker. Ally held the phone away from her ear.

"Good morning to you too," She mumbled in response.

"Oh, man. I thought you were never going to wake up. I'm going to kill Austin next time I see him, which unfortunately won't be until school starts again."

"Is that who knocked me out?" Ally asked.

"Yeah. For some reason the idiot thought it would be fun to throw a basketball at your head."

So that's why her head was pounding. She kind of knew Austin. Like, he was her age, and she saw him around school and everything, but she had never talked to him. He had talked to her plenty, but being the good girl that she was, she never responded to other people's insults.

"Well, maybe we'll be lucky and he'll be suspended," Ally told Trish. She could almost see Trish smile. Both of them hated Austin. Then again, every nerd hated Austin. He had made it his personal goal to pick on every single one of them, and his posse was always quick to follow.

There was also the fact that he was the 'Bad Boy' and Ally was definitely a 'Good Girl.' They were not fit to breath the same air.

"I wish," Trish mumbled. "What time do you have to go to your volunteering thing?"

I smiled into the phone. After school I volunteer my time working at the local orphanage. It's my favourite past time, helping the little kiddds. I'm a regular, and I was so excited when I told them last week that I would be volunteering there every day of winter break.

"I said I'd be there at ten at latest."

"Perf! I'll be over there in ten, and then we can go to the mall for an hour!" She said jubiantly.

"See, you in ten," Ally smiled into her phone before hanging up. She brushed out her soft curls, pinning them away from her face in her usual style. Not bothering with makeup, she grabbed her favourite book off her dresser.

It was her journal/diary/song writing book, all rolled into one. It was a plain brown book, with an A and music notes on the front, but to Ally it meant th world. Her mother Penny had given it to her before she had left to Africa for an environment program. No one but Ally was allowed to touch her book.

She placed it into her bag, then walked down to the kitchen. Her father had layed out her breakfast of crepes on the table, with a note saying that he was off to Sonic boom. She smiled as she devoured the gooey goodness.

As she placed her dishes in the sink, the doorbell rang right on cue. Checking to make sure nothing was on her face, she grabbed her bag and headed out to meet her best friend.

She smiled as she eyed the Latina girl. Today Trish was wearing glitter leggings with a loud, pink, cheeta print shirt. Her crazy black curls were falling ever which direction.

They walked to the mall, stopping at heer fathers store to say hi, before hitting Scoops, the local ice cream parlor. It's never to early to eat ice cream. They walked to the fountain in the middle of the mall. Hardly anyone was out. Then again, it was nine in the morning.

"Do you have to go volunteer today? It's the first day of break, for crying out loud!" Trish complained as she licked her ice cream.

"Yes, I told them I'd come in everyday, and I'm planning on keeping my promise," Ally eyed Trish. "Why don't you come with me?"

"And spend my day babysitting brats? No thanks."

"They aren't brats, and you'd actually be helpful, instead of wasting your time getting fired from jobs every five hours."

"Hey, what I have is a skill! Do you know any other people who have been hired to as many jobs as I have?" Trish raised her eyebrows. Ally laughed.

"That's why your my best friend, but will you come with me at least once during the break?"

"If it'll make you stop yapping, sure."

"Thanks Trish," Ally laughed. "You better get going if you're working at the make-up kiosque today."

"Oh, yeah," Trish winked, getting up, "_Working."_

Ally watched as her best (And only) friend walked away. Ally sat idle for a few minutes, before finishing her ice cream, and pulling out her book. Opening to a fresh page, she brought out her favourite pen. She hated pencils - they weren't permanent.

_Dear Diary,_

_First day of winter break! I already miss school, but it's my first day of volunteering, so I'm excited. Although there is one thing I'm not looking forward to at school. His name is Austin Moon. Yes, the Austin who bully's every single nerd in the school, the same Austin who put gum in my hair last year. I've decided that I actually hate him. Yesterday he knocked me out with a basketball. Why is he such a Bad Boy? He's always getting in trouble, and he doesn't even try in school! He would be failing if he didn't get a hundred percent on every single test. I still don't know how he does it. But it doesn't matter. After working at the orphanage, I can't stand people who waste their opportunities. He's a waste of space. And a mean waste of space at that. But let's forget about him for two weeks. Yes, two weeks without Austin Moon! I'm going to start my shift now, write to you later._

_Love, Ally._

She closed her book, placing it into her bag, and started to walk out of the mall. Her dad waved to her as she passed Sonic Boom, and she waved back. The orphanage actually wasn't that far from the mall. Only about a fifteen minute walk.

The time passed quickly. It was a nice day in Miami, slight breeze, blue sky, and of course, lot's of sunshine.

As she walked through the lovely neighbourhood, a slightly larger building came into view. She could her the children voices coming from it before she even got close. The sign at the front of the driveway said, _Miami Care Home._

It was actually more than an orphanage. It accepted children two till eight. But not only orphans, but abused kids and run aways too. There were currently eighteen children in the house. The maximum amount for three live-in care takers.

There were a couple of kids who volunteered there after school. Ally was one of them. Another was an eighth grader named Mardy. He was a sweet kid, and mostly liked to help out because he had been a run away too. Now he lives with his aunt here in Miami.

The other was a quiet girl named Tyna. She was a year older than Ally, a senior, but Ally didn't know much about her. The only thing that they had in common was that they were both braniacs, so they were both bullied by Austin.

_Stop thinking about him!_

She shook her head as she opened the front door. As soon as she walked in, three little kids came and hugged her knees, causing her to almost topple over. She smiled at the two little boys and the little girl.

"Ally!" They excitedly squealed her name. She bent down and hugged all of them.

"Kalei! Kanan! Kainoah! How are you guys? She hugged the triplets. All of them had dark hair, tanned skin, and big dark brown eyes. They were five, and they had been in the orphanage since their parnets had died in a car crash, two years before. All of them had taken a liking to Ally right away.

"How are you guys?" She asked, picking up Kainoah. Kanan and Kalei hugged her legs.

"I lost another tooth!" Kainoah squealed, opening up his mouth to show his gaping hole. Ally smiled.

"That's awesome! Has the tooth fairy come yet?"

He nodded his head vigorously, pulling out a toonie from his pocket.

"Ok, be careful with that," Ally said, putting him down. Mary, the head adult of the orphanage, walked down the stairs, a crying two year old in her arms.

"Ally! You came!"

"Of course, I'll be here ever day!" Ally smiled. She took Izzy, the crying two year old from Mary's hands, and immediately the girl stopped crying.

"My, you do have a way with the kids," Mary smiled. "Can you come with me to my office? I'll inform you of our plans for the break."

Ally put Izzy down, pulling the triplets into another hug. She grabbed her bag and headed off down the hallway to one of the front rooms. It had been converted into an office, as well as kind of the lounge room. Sarie, another adult who lived at the house, was pouring herself her daily cup of coffee. She smiled at Ally before heading out to deal with some kids who started screaming.

"Want some tea Ally?"

"I'm good Mary. So, lay it on me. What do we have got planned?"

"Well, I'm thinking that maybe you can take your group of kids to different attractions ever day. Like, maybe the Zoo tomorrow, the park the next day, and to the beach to finish the week off," Mary smiled.

"That sound's awesome! But what about today?" Ally crinkled her brow.

"Oh, that's also something I want to talk to you about. We have a new kid who will be volunteering here ever day, 8am - 6pm. He's already been here for an hour, and he's not exactly swell with the children."

"Then what's he doing here?" Ally hated people who stayed at the shelter, and didn't really want to be there.

"He's doing public service."

Ally sighed. No getting rid of him then. "Ok."

"So, I was hoping you could train him this winter break. Keep an eye over what he does."

"Sure," Ally replied, "Who is it?"

"Come on, I'll show you," She opened the lounge door and walked out. "Anyways, I thought maybe you guys could use today to introduce him to the children, maybe teach him the ropes of this place."

"Sounds great! Let's just hope I can train him. You know how rowdy public service kids can be," Ally joked. Mary laughed as they passed a flustered Sarie. She was holding two sqealing kids in her arms.

"True that, but if any one can make them love this work, it's you Ally," Mary smiled. Ally felt good about that comment. She would make whoever this was, want to volunteer there everyday once she was done with him.

"What did he do?" Ally asked, as they walked past a large TV screen which was belting Winnie The Pooh. Nine children sat in front of the screen, engrossed with the yellow bear and his honey pot.

"School offenses. Try not to murder him before you know him," Mary laughed. Everyone at the orphanage knew that Ally hated kids who slacked off in school. But she wasn't about to let this trainee ruin her break.

Mary walked ahead and pushed opened the door to one of the bedrooms. It was painted light blue, three bunk beds lined the far wall. Two of the occupants were currently arguing with eachother, each being held seperate by the trainee.

Ally's breath hitched.

The boy had unmistakable blonde hair. "Ally, meet your new trainee," Mary's voice was giddy. As though in a nightmare, the boy looked up slowly. It was obvious he didn't want to be there.

For a second, his big brown eyes widened with shock. Then it was replaced by his trademark smirk. Ally's entire body stiffened. She wanted to tell Mary that she couldn't train him, that it must be some mistake.

But instead her lips formed a single word.

"Austin."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"So you two know eachother already?" Mary smiles innocently. Ally just stared. Frozen.

She had to be dreaming.

_No you're not. _Ally could hear Ms. Pennyworth's annoying voice in her head. Why her of all the nerds? Why did she have to get stuck with the jerk, the jock, the _bad boy?_

He smirked at her, no doubt enjoying her shock. Ooh, how she hated him.

"Well," Mary sighed as a scream came from the other end of the house, "I'll leave you two to get to it."

She left Ally alone with Austin. The boys Austin was holding apart stopped struggling, and now stared with amusement between the two of them.

He put the kids down, and they scurried out of the room. Great. Ally loved being alone with the most popular boy at school. (Sarcasm implied.)

"Hey Dorkson," He smirked, using the dumb nick-name that he had made-up with her last name. For the first time all day, she scowled.

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

He raised his hands, eyebrows raised. "Easy there. Apparently, since you got in the way of my basketball, _I _have to serve the time. I forgive you by the way."

Ally's eyes widened in anger. _Control it, _Ms. Pennyworth warned.

"_You _forgive _me?" _Ally advanced, more confident since there was no one around. "The way I remember it, _you _threw the basketball at _me!"_

"Wow, is Dorkson _yelling? _Never thought I'd see that day," He smirked. Ally bit her lip.

"Let's just get this over with," She muttered. Ally stalked out of the room, Austin hot on her heels.

"So, what do you do here? Read books and sing the alphabet?" He asked stupidly. _Pickles, I hate him, _She thought. Ally bit her tongue.

"Obviously, but don't worry, we'll put you on puzzle duty, because I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't do the other things yourself," She snapped. For a second, he looked confused. Then he just scowled.

"Watch it, Dorkson," He muttered, before walking out of the room. Ally followed him.

"Austin, watch where your goi-" Ally was cut off as Austin bumped into a two year old. The child fell onto his bottom, and immediately started wailing.

For a second austin stared at the kid in a daze. Then he did the last thing Ally was expecting. He picked him up, and started to rock him in his arms.

"Hey, bud. Sorry, didn't see you there. Please stop crying," He soothed. Ally stared in shock as the little boy stopped crying. When Austin tried to put him down, the kid actually clinged onto his arm.

"What's your name?" Austin bent down to the boys eye level.

"Thomas," The child whispered, rubbing the remains of tears from his eyes.

"Cool, I'm Austin."

"Are you helping Miss Ally today?" Thomas pointed between the two. Thomas was an abandoned child in Ally's care group.

"The entire break," Austin smiled, surprising Ally with his quick change of demeanor. Thomas nodded before running off. Ally guessed it was to tell his buddies that Austin was here.

Austin stood up slowly, staring off in the direction that Thomas ran off in.

"Didn't know you were good with kids," Ally raised her eyebrows. Austin smirked.

"Just cause I'm cool, doesn't mean I'm a total jerk."

"Could've fooled me," Ally muttered, before brushing past Austin, and heading upstairs. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the care group." He followed her up the stairs.

Ally paused at the first door on her right, and opened up to six little kids running around, screaming there heads off. As soon as they caught sight of Ally, they enraptured her in a hug.

"Ally!" They all shrieked and squealed in sync. She couldn't help but smile.

"Hey kiddos! How are you guys? It's been forever!"

"Where were you yesterday?" Six little voices whined.

"I had a little accident," Ally gave Austin a pointed glare. He just rolled his eyes. "But now it's winter break, so I can be here alot!"

The kids all squealed in approval. Ally introduced Austin. "Hey, this is Mr. Austin. He's our new _trainee,_" She emphasized the word, and the kids all laughed. Everyone knew the trainees were horrible workers. "Get in a line, so I can introduce you to him."

Faster than lightening, all the kids stumbled to a spot in line. They had been through this drill before.

"You start, Elise. Tell Mr. Austin your name, age, and favourite hobby," Ally instructed. Elise had golden blonde hair, big blue eyes, freckles and glasses. She pushed the frames up the bridge of her nose.

"I'm Elise, I'm seven, and I like to play piano," She whispered, looking down at her feet. Elise was fairly shy with new people. She nudged the little boy beside her to go.

"My name's Peter, I'm four," (He held up five fingers to emphasize his point) "And I like pancakes."

"Peter," Ally scolded the red-headed, green eyed child, "We've talked about this. Pancakes is not a hobby."

"Says the girl who likes pickles!" He retorted in a childish way, earning a snicker from Austin, and a blush from Ally.

"No, I like pickles, but that's not my hobby," She tried to persuade Austin, but he was laughing so hard he didn't hear her. He walked up and held his fist up to Peter. Peter gave him a toothy smile and pounded his own tiny fist with Austin's.

"I'm with you bro," Austin winked. "Pancakes are totally a hobby."

"Austin!" Ally stared annoyed. He just looked at her and snickered.

"Really? Pickles?"

Ally rolled her eyes. "We'll discuss this later. Next!"

Thomas stepped forward. "I'm Thomas. I'm two. And I think your awesome!" Ally simple shook her head, a smile plastered on her perfect lips. She'd talk to the kids later about the definition of hobbies. And that they needed to stop feeding Austin's ego as well.

Kalei stepped forward, her eyes shining for Ally's approval. "I'm Kalei. I'm the same age as my two brothers. We're all five, but I'm the oldest. I like to paint in my spare time."

Her two brothers were busy poking eachother, so Ally stepped in and introduced them.

"And that's Kainoah and Keenan. You can tell them apart because Keenan has the beauty mark beside his ear. And that is my group."

"You mean our group?" Austin smirked. Ally felt the sudden urge to slap him. She remembered why she hated popular kids.

"Yes," She said through gritted teeth, "_Our _group."

He smirked even harder if that was possible. She turned her attention to the bouncing kids in front of her, so that she didn't act on any impluses that she might regret later. Might.

"Kay kiddos, Mary says that today will be a good day to get to know Austin, then we'll be able to do the fun stoff tomorrow. Sound fun?"

"Can I teach him how to paint?" Kalei's voice rose with hope. Technically arts and crafts weren't supposed to be taken out until after lunch, but Kalei tried to get her hands on them as much as possible.

"Maybe after lunch Kay," Ally smiled at the little girl.

"Enough," Austin dropped the caring pretense, going back to his usual bad boy attitude, "Why don't you just let her paint so I can get out of this dump?"

Some of the children gasped. Thomas clutched onto Ally's leg, trying to hide himself from Austin. Austin didn't even notice, he just pulled out his phone and started scrolling through missed texts.

Ally couldn't believe her ears. What. A. Jerk. Her hands went numb with rage. Before she knew it, a red mark was across Austin's cheek, his phone being crushed by her petite hands. The room was silent.

"Austin, we need to talk. Outside. Now."

He stared at her with wide eyes, probably still trying to comprehen the fact that she had just slapped him. When he didn't move, she took her nails and dug them into his arm, dragging him into the hall, and shutting the door. The children had seen enough as is.

"What the heck was that Austin?" She tried not to shout, ignoring the urge to snap his phone in two. He just stared at her dazed.

"Did you just, slap, me?"

"Yes, and I will continue to do it until I knock some common sense into your brain," She hissed. He took a step back.

"Easy there Dorkson. You don't want to accidently rampage the local library in your hissy fit."

That. Was. It.

"Just get the heck out Austin! I don't want you here, I don't want you near me, and I especially don't want you near the children! Don't you realize how hard it is for some of them? Most of those kids whom you can't wait to get away from, have no one to love them in the world! They look forward to the few hours when people come to visit them, come and spend time with them. It's all they have."

She sobbed. "It's all they have," She whispered again.

"Look, Al-"

"Please," She cut him off, "Just go. You don't want to be here, and it'd be better if you weren't. I can't try to make six children feel like they belong, that they deserve to live, when I have to take care of an egotistical bad boy. They at least deserve that chance," She whispered. She handed him back his phone.

"I'll tell Mary that it didn't work out," She looked at the worn out carpet on the floor. "That way you can go back to whatever is so important to you."

Seconds passed in silence. She was to busy crying to see if he even bothered to shut the door on his way out. It was too much. Having to see the poor children everyday, who treasured the simplest things, and then to see him. A stuck-up no good who felt the world owed him everything.

She cried. Hard.

Ally didn't even notice that six little pairs of eyes were peaking at her through the crack of the door, or the awkward arm that wrapped around her shoulders. After a second, she stiffened in realization. She looked up into the dark honey brown eyes of the boy she hated most at the moment.

She pushed his arm off, rubbing her nose on her sleeve. Great. He had been standing there the whole time, watching her bawl. Then again, he deserved to see how he made some people felt about him.

"What are you still doing here?" She mumbled after a moment of wiping tears from her cheeks. He looked at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," He mumbled after a moment. She looked up, shocked.

"Wh-what?"

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I-I'm sorry. I had no idea, and I do want to help the kids. And, I, um... didn't want to make you cry."

She stared at him like he was an alien.

"Is Austin Moon apologizing?" She joked. He gave her a small smile. Not a smirk, but a smile.

"It's not going to be a regular occurance."

She laughed, feeling surprisingly at ease with the boy. She guessed it was because he actually cared about the kids, instead of his looks for once. Then she sighed.

"I'm not going to be able to keep training you. Maybe Mary can work something else out."

"Please Ally? One more chance? I promise that I won't trash talk anymore. And I'll apologize to the kids. But I honestly can't get suspended. Nerds aren't the only ones who know that they need school to get some where in life," He gave her the cutest puppy dog eyes, and she couldn't resist.

"Fine," She rolled her eyes, "But we're going to have to make some rules."

"Sure, what?"

"When you're volunteering, I hold onto your phone, so you can spend more one on one time with the kids."

He hesitated a slight second before saying, "Fine."

"And no more comments about looking forward to the end of the day. I get that this job can be alot of work at times, but you don't have to make the kids feel bad about it."

"Absolutely. Never again," Austin shook his head vigorously, which made Ally laugh.

"Ok," Was all she could think of saying. Did Austin Moon really just make a rational deal with Ally Dawson?

The world must be ending.

He handed her his phone, before walking back into the room. She could already hear him sincerely trying to say sorry to the kids. She must be going out of her mind.

Perhaps this wouldn't be such a bad break after all.

**A/N: HEY! I'm sooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update, but I'm afraid it will likely be about a week before each update. Not a personal choice of course, but between school and my other fanfic, I don't have any spare time. Anyways, THANK SOOOOOOOOO MUCH TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS AND FAVOURITERS! I can't believe you like my story that much! Over 35 followers! And to those who took the time to review, you mean the world to me :) THANK YOU! Hope this chapter wasn't too rushed, please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally's P.O.V.**

When she walked back into the room, Kalei came running up to her, wrapping her tiny arms around Ally's legs.

"Are you alright? We saw Mr. Austin make you cry."

Ally smiled. "Yes, sweetie, we simply had a misunderstanding."

"Ok, but if he's mean to you again, me and Keenan will take care of him," Kainoah pounded a tiny fist into his palm.

"Keenan and I, sweetie. And that's nice, but you know how I feel about violence."

"But you just slapped Mr. Austin!" Keenan objected.

"Yes, and I am very sorry that I did," Ally said in a kind, but stern voice. "And Mr. Austin wants to tell you guys something," She gave Austin a pointed look.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it," He apologized. The children, being kids, accepted Austin's apology no problem. Elise and Kalei came and whispered in Ally's ear though.

"Do you forgive him, Ally?" They asked. Ally glanced at Austin who was trying to detach Thomas from his leg. A twisted feeling rose in her gut, but she pushed it aside. He did apologize. She'd just have to put their differences aside for the winter break.

"I-I do," She smiled at the two older girls. They turned back to Austin.

"We accept your apology, Mr. Austin," They said simultaneously. Ally had to suppress a smile. Austin grinned.

"Ok, so... what now?"

"Well, believe it or not, it's nearly lunch time. We're on lunch duty. You kids go watch some TV." The children squealed and fled to the living room down stairs. Austin and Ally walked down the stairs in silence. Just because they agreed to work together for the kids, didn't make them friends.

They arrived in the kitchen, Austin hopping up on the counter, Ally walking to the sink to wash her hands.

"Do you know how unsanitary it is to sit on a counter?" She raised her eyebrows. He smirked.

"Do I look like the kind of person who, a) Cares? Or b) would know that kind of thing?"

"True that," Ally mumbled, pulling a loaf of bread out of the freezer. She took out fourteen slices of bread and put them in the microwave on defrost.

"Wait, my math might not be as good as yours, but don't we need sixteen slices?" Austin scrunched up his nose as he tried to do the math in his head. Ally sighed audibly.

"I like to eat the children's crusts. It's more than enough." She began to pull cheese, ham and pickles out of the fridge. She put everything on the counter, then opened the pickle jar. She popped one into her mouth, savouring the crunch. She loved pickles.

She licked her fingers before pulling the bread out of the microwave and placing it on the counter.

"Don't you know how unsanitary it is to lick your fingers?" Austin smirked back to Ally. She rolled her eyes. He was going to be a handful. She pulled out a cutting board, and began to cut thick slices of cheese.

"Can you cut up some fruit and veggies please?" She motioned to the apples sitting on the counter. He took several, and began slicing them after he rinsed them. They worked in silence till he broke it.

"So... do you come here often?"

Ally bit her lip. How much could she tell to the Bad Boy, without it being used on her in the future? "Um..."

"I won't tease you about it, if that's what you're worried about," He sighed. She was taken aback, but swallowed her surprise.

"I like to come her for an hour after school each day. I actually have to work at my dad's store from five to ten, but I like to come her to spend that extra hour after school."

He nodded. "Cool."

"What about you? What do you normally do?" She decided to ask, laying the cheese on the sandwichs perfectly.

"Normally I just hang out with my friends. We go to different places all the time."

"You mean the populars? You, Cassidy, Tilly, Dal-las," (She stuttered over his name. She kind of had a crush on him.) "And Trent?"

"And Dez," Austin added nonchalantly. Once again Ally was taken aback. She knew that Dez hanged out with that crew, but he was... weird. Ally didn't think that Austin would have considered him a friend.

I stay quiet, and four seconds pass, officially making it an awkward silence.

"Can you pass me the cookie cutter please?" She motioned towards the drawer under which he was sitting. His eyes suddenly brightened.

"We're making cookies?"

Ally couldn't help but laugh at his eagerness. "No, I use the star shaped one to cut out the sandwiches."

"Oh, ok. Here," He passed her an old, star shaped cookie cutter. She cut out two stars from each sandwich, moving two stars to each plate. She gathered up the extra crusts, and put them on her plate. Austin placed some fruit slices on each kid's plate. Ally walked over to a large jar on the counter.

She put a large chocolate chip, oatmeal cookie on each colourful plate. Satisfied, she tossed an extra one at Austin. He caught it in surprise.

"For helping out today," She said, but he understood the under lying message that she was implying. He ate it in three bites, leaving chocolate on his face. She laughed, and he did too, reaching for a napkin.

"Kiddos!" Ally shouted up the stairs. Her group came running down the stairs. She was the only one who called her group, 'Kiddos.'

Six pairs of tiny feet came thundering down the stairs. She could hear shrieks coming from the girls, telling the boys to stop pushing. She couldn't help but smile.

"Did you wash your hands?" Ally asked the boys, knowing the girls wouldn't dream of stepping foot in the kitchen without.

"Yup!" They nodded vigorously, their tiny hands hidden behind their back. Ally suppressed a sigh. It was the same argument everyday, and it was starting to wear her out. Austin crossed his arms, hopping off the counter.

"Oh really?" He quirked an eyebrow. Ally watched him in amusement. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Um... yup!" They said a little more unsurely."

"LIARS!" Austin suddenly yelled, causing the children to squeal and run to the nearest bathroom. As soon as the water started working, he looked over and smiled at Ally. She couldn't help but be impressed.

"I have no idea how you did that," She shooked her head. He flashed her a grin, and simply shrugged.

"What can I say, I'm Austin Moon."

She punched his shoulder and rolled her eyes, the smile never leaving her face. "There's that ego I was missing."

"Haha," He stuck his tongue out childishly at her. Wow. No wonder he could connect with the kids so well. Deep down, he still was one.

"Well, let's serve these munchkins some lunch, shall we my lady," He offered Ally his hand. She quirked her eyebrow, and he blushed. But as he started to drop his hand, she caught it.

"Let's, good sir." They laughed.

What was Ally doing? Did she really just have, dare she say it, _fun, _with Austin Moon?

**A/N HEY! I know I took a bit to update, I probably will be taking a week to two to update from now on. Not really feeling this story, and I don't know if it's really good. I'm not going to start working on the next chapter, till I get over thirty reviews. Sorry, but I don't want to waste your guy's time with a sucky story. Let me know your opinions, and I'm sorry for such a short chapter. As I said, not really feeling it. Maybe next time ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally's P.O.V.**

The rest of the day passed quickly. Ally had no other incidents with Austin. The kids actually had warmed up to Austin quite a bit, and she wasn't sure is she liked that or not.

It was six now, the kids had finished eating, and were now gathered in front of the television. Ally sighed as she wiped up a spill on the counter. Austin sat there, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Well, that's a day," She muttered as she tossed the orange juice soaked rag in the garbage.

"Huh?" Austin looked up from his thumbs. Ally sighed, as she picked up her bag and started walking towards the front door. Austin hopped off the counter and followed.

"I said, that's a day. As in, you can go home now, and return to your prissy life, away from dorks and orphans."

Austin's face hardened. "Finally," He muttered, pushing past her. He hopped into a sports car, revved the engine, and was gone before Ally knew it. Ally sighed. Despite trying to stay in school, he was still a world class jerk on the inside. She began to walk towards the mall.

When she got there, she headed straight towards her dad's store. She couldn't help but smile at all the instruments as she entered. Her dad was behind the counter, and she walked up and gave him a hug.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" He asked cheerily. Ally plastered on a fake smile.

"Amazing! This is going to be the best break yet!" She lied enthusiastically. Her dad smiled.

"Awesome sweetie. Can you watch the shop?"

"Well, it is my shift," Ally laughed. Her dad smiled.

"I know, but if you're tired, it's understandable."

Ally shook her head. "See you later dad."

"See you later, Ally-gator," He smiled as he walked out the door. As soon as he was gone, Ally's mood plumeted.

"That bad a day huh?" Trish's voice startled Ally. The Latina was leaning on the counter, eating a muffin. Ally sighed, not even caring that Trish was eating in the store.

"You have no idea," She muttered.

"Well, I will in a moment, because you, Ally Dawson, are about to spill everything to me," She gave Ally a serious look. The store wasn't busy, so Ally got comfy beside Trish.

"You know Austin, right?"

"Moon boy? Jerk-face? The guy who knocked you out in P.E.? That Austin?" Trish'd eyes widened ion confusion as Ally nodded.

"I have to spend the whole break training him at the orphanage."

"WHAT?" Trish made some nearby customers jump, but she ignored them. "You have to train MOON BOY? How... no, WHY?" She screamed, and Ally couldn't help but laugh.

"His punishment for knocking me out is volunteering at the orphanage the whole break. And Mary put me in charge of training him," Ally muttered.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry Ally," Trish muttered. She hated Austin too, even though Trish was fairly popular herslef.

"It's fine. Life right?" Ally sighed sadly. Trish looked over her best friend with concern.

"I'm volunteering tomorrow."

"What?" Ally looked up confused. Trish just shook her head solemnly.

"I don't trust Moon Boy, so I'm volunteering tomorrow, to make sure he stays in his place."

"Trish, you don't have to," Ally told her best friend, knowing how much Trish hated the orphanage.

"I know, and it won't be a regular occurence, but your my best friend Ally. I'm not going to let Moon Boy wreck your break."

"Thanks Trish," Ally hugged her.

"Sooo, I should go. What time do you want me to come by?"

"Nine would be good," Ally smiled. Trish smiled back.

"See ya," She waved as her Latina buddy skipped out of the store. At least tomorrow Trish would be there. Then she wouldn't have to deal with Austin's antics on her own.

The store was empty. It wasn't her break yet, but Ally had been dying to play the piano all day. So she sat down at the grand piano's bench. The store was still open, so she couldn't go to her practice room, but because no one was around, she felt comfortable playing in the main store.

She flipped open her sacred brown book. There was a new song that she was working on, but it was difficult, because she had never had a boyfriend before, and the song was a love song.

Her fingers found their positions on the keys, and keeping an ear out for the door to open, they began to create the melody that she wrote.

_I'm like that_

_Boom Box, outside of your window_

_I'm that_

_Delorean blowing past 88_

_And where we're_

_Going boy,_

_Won't be needing roads cause_

_This ain't no fifty-first dates_

_I'm talking about starting out as friends_

_I'm talking about real and not pretend_

_I'm talking about roles of a life time_

_You and I can even write the end_

Her voice petered out as she finished what she had. He fingers ran to a halt on the keys. This was the first song in a while that she had trouble writing. She just couldn't figure out a chorus. She was so enraptured by her thoughts, that when she heard the clapping, she fell off the stool in surprise.

She whipped around, trying to see who it was. And to her horror, the first thing she saw was that unmistakable mop of perfectly messy blond hair.

"A-Austin?" She stuttered out. Tears started to form in her eyes. This was not her day. Now Austin was going to tell everyone what a horrible singer she was, and there would be no end to the teasing. This was why she never performed for people.

Maybe her dad would let her change schools. Or maybe they could move to Alaska. Or even better, Russia. No one would know her in Russia. She was so busy worrying, that she missed what Austin said.

"What?" She stuttered. Her cheeks were flaming red, and she was still on the ground.

"I said," He mimicked the tone she had used with him earlier. "That was really good. I didn't know you played."

"W-wait," Ugh, she had to stop stuttering, "You thought I was good?" That really threw a wrench in her plan to move to Russia.

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't think you were good, you are good. Where did you learn to play like that?" He asked as he helped her up. Her throat clammed up. She still couldn't believe that someone had heard her sing. And it was Austin of all people.

"Um, my dad taught me."

"Cool. What were you playing?" He asked. The thing that reall threw Ally off was the fact that he seeemed genuinely interested. And he had this gleam in his eyes that she had never seen him with before.

"Um, nothing. It was stupid," She looked at the ground as she slapped her book shut.

"It wasn't stupid," Austin said, walking over to the guitars. "C'mon, please tell me what you were playing? I really liked it, adn wouldn't mind learnin it myself."

"Wait, you play?" It was Ally's turn to be shocked. Popular Austin Moon could play music? She had to be dreaming.

"Haha, yes, I play music. Don't look so shocked. Just cause I'm a pretty boy, don't mean I don't have some brains. And don't avoid the question. What were you playing?"

Ally gulped. "I told you, nothing. Just a ditty I wrote," She mumbled the last part, but Austin till made it out. His eyes went wide.

"Wait, you wrote that? You're amazing! That's better than some of the stuff on the radio!" He looked at her shocked. Ally blushed.

"No it's not. It's stupid, and I can't even figure out a chorus."

"Woah, woah, woah. It is not stupid. It was brilliant. I'm sure you'll get the chorus in no time. I still can't believe you play," He shook his head. Ally gave a small smile.

"Back at you." He gave her a classic smirk, but it wasn't mean like his normal ones.

"Hey, there's a reason I'm in AP music."

"I know, you're in my class," She laughed. Austin's brow crinkled.

"You're in my class?"

Awkward.

"Um, yeah. I'm actually in all your classes, but P.E. is the only one you probably know about, because in all the others I stay as far away from you as possible. So incidences like with what happened in P.E. can be avoided."

He visibly winced.

"Yeah, not my smartest idea. And sorry about not knowing."

Ally shrugged. "S'okay, I'm used to it. I even prefer it."

"I'm still sorry. But why don't you ever perform in AP music. Everyone does, but I've never seen you."

Ally bit her lip. "I have stage fright," She whispered. "The teacher knows, and let's me play for her at lunch instead. It's also why I freaked out when you were watching me."

"Oh," Austin said, and he scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, I probably shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but I needed some new guitar strings, and I heard you playing, and you were so good that I kind of just listened," He admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah," Ally muttered awkwardly. Did Moon Boy just say she was good? "So, what do you play?" She asked, deciding to break the awkwardness. His eyes suddenly lit up in a way she hadn't thought possible.

"Everything. Guitar, piano, harp. I can even play a trumpet, through another trumpet," He looked at her with a childish grin on his face. Ally laughed. She definitely liked this Austin alot more than the Austin she knew at school.

"Wanna bet?"

"Fine." There was no way he could play a trumpet through another trumpet. "If I win, you have to give me my dinner money."

"Done, and if I win, I get extra cookies tomorrow," He said seriously as he made his way to the trumpet rack. She couldn't help but laugh again. She couldn't believe this was the same Bady Boy whom she hated whne they were at school. At the moment, Austin was so carefree, Ally didn't recognize him. Not that she was complaining.

He took two trumpets, and stuck inside the other. When Ally expected to hear air blowing loudly, a crisp tune belted from the trumpets. Ally's jaw dropped. Austin smirked at her.

"Yes! I win cookies!" He jumped around the store like a crazy kid.

"I can't believe you can do that," Ally muttered, a smile plastered on her face.

"Boo-yeah I can do it!" He danced around a bit, until Ally walked back to the cash register. There were other people in the store now, and she had to stop goofing off. Austin walked up to her and sat on the counter like they were old friends. She helped a lady before turning back to him.

"Ok Mr. Moon, I'll admit, you're good. Really good. So how come when you do your spotlights in music class, you kind of suck? No offense."

He let out a sigh. "I have a rep Ally. Bad Boys aren't good at music," He scoffed. Ally scrunched her brows together.

"But you aren't really a Bad Boy."

"And if you tell anyone, you'll regert it," Austin threatened. Ally's eyes widened in fear. But then he sighed.

"I'm joking Ally, but please don't tell anyone. No one, except you and my best friend Dez know this."

Ally then smiled. She knew the truth about Austin Moon. And even if they went back to school, and he became an even bigger jerk to her than before, Ally wouldn't care. Because now she knew that deep down, he was actually really sweet.

"Fine, I promise, as long as you don't tell anyone about me."

"But you're so good! Don't you want people to know?" He asked confused. Ally firmly shook her head.

"Austin, my stage fright is to the point that I can't even play for my dad. I can't have others knowing anything that could put me in the spotlight."

He sighed. "I agree on one condition. We can play music and be ourselves when it's just us. I want to hear what you can do, and I want to be able to share whatI can do without being judged. Deal?"

Ally thought about it. At first, she hated the idea of sharing her musical abilities with anyone, especially Austin. She wasn't sure if she could trust him. But he had a secret like her. And maybe if she could play in front of him, she could start over coming her fear. And she'd get to know the real Austin Moon. She liked that idea. Even if in public that austin was in hiding, she liked knowing that he was still there.

"Deal," She admitted. A huge grin appeared on his face. He hopped off the counter, and before Ally knew it, she was encased in his hug. At first she was tense, she wasn't a hug sort of person. But then she relaxed and hugged him back. She had to admit, she liked the smel of his hair, and the feel of his toned chest against her body.

Then someone cleared their throat.

Both of them sprang away, faces bright red. Ally turned to see a very shocked looking Trish.

"Erm, hey Trish! I thought you were going home," Ally smiled awkwardly. Austin just kind of looked at the ground. Trish looked back and forth between a bright red faced Austin, and a flustered Ally.

"Practice room. Now," She gave Ally a serious look. Ally fidgeted.

"But, um, I gotta watch the store."

"Ally." Trish growled. Ally swallowed nervously.

"Hey Austin? Can you watch the store for a minute?" Ally asked Asutin who was still staring at his shoes. He looked up.

"Yea, sure Als. Take you time," He siled, walking to the cash register. Ally smiled back gratefully, before walking up the stairs behind Trish. They entered the practice room, and Trish sh the door. Then she turned to Ally all serious like.

"_Als? _What was that all about? An hour ago you were moaning about how disappointed you were about having to train Austin the entire break, and now I walk in, and I see you two hugging! And then he called you Als! What am I missing here?" The Latina demanded. Ally gulped.

"Well we kighiahahfuhduau and then he decihaofihuvuou so now we're friihjpih," She muttered into her palm. Trish glared at Ally.

"What?"

"Fine!" Ally gave in, sitting on the piano bench. "He heard me playing a song, and he said I was really good. We started talking, and he's actually really sweet when it comes to music. We were kind of just, hanging out, when you came along."

"Getting cozy is your definition of hanging out?"

"Trish!" Ally rolled her eyes, "We just hugged, because we made a deal with eachother. No other reason. He's still a jerk at school, and I'm still going to be a nobody!"

"And what about when you're not at school?" Trish asked slyly. Man, why did she have to have such a perseptive friend?

"Well..."

"Spit it out!"

"We're going to be friends!" She shouted. Trish's eyes widened.

"Ally, think this through! He's using you! He's a Bad Boy," She sounded out each word as though she didn't get it.

"Don't you think I considered that Trish? Look, he plays music too okay! We both have the same secret. That's what drew us together. It's not like we're going to be best buds in secret. We just both want to know somebody is there who understands us," Ally told her best friend.

"Alright. But if he breaks your heart, I'm making sure that he can never have children," Trish growled. Ally rolled her eyes.

"We're just goin to be friends! When school starts again, we'll probably go back to the usual!" Ally sighed exasperated. Trish just smiled.

"Ok, but I'm still coming with you tomorrow."

"Good, because as I said, when we're in public, we're not friends," Ally rolled her eyes at Trish. Sometimes, it was impossible to get through to her. "Why'd you come back anyways?"

"I had left my coat in here," Trish went over to the closet, picking up her coat. Her and Ally walked back down stairs. Austin was busy at teh counter, looking flustered as half a dozen customers swamped him. Ally laughed as she took over. Within seconds, everyone was satisfied and gone.

"Wow," Austin blew the hair out of his hazel eyes. "How'd you do it?"

Ally laughed, "Practice," She said, before taking his place behind the cash register. "Thanks, by the way."

"No prob," He shrugged as he took his spot on the counter. Trish rolled her eyes and walked up to him.

"Listen here, Moon Boy. One word from Ally, and you'll never have kids again. Got that? I don't trust you one bit, but if Ally does, then I'm game. But don't think that means I'm not watching you," She threatened. The tall blond gulped.

"O-ok. You're really scary, you know that right?" He asked wide-eyed. Trish smiled, as she walked out the door.

"Why, thank you. See you tomorrow Ally," She waved.

"Bye Trish," Allt laughed. Austin still had a scared expression on his face. "Relax. She's just protective."

"I can tell," He muttered. He looked at the clock in surprise. "Yeesh, it's already eight!"

"Wow, that went fast," She muttered, as she began to close up shop.

"Wanna grab something to eat?" Austin asked casually as he jumped off the counter. Ally laughed.

"It's okay. You won the bet remember?"

"I know, but I figured, you probably haven't eaten dinner yet, and I want to know more about your musical side. Wanna hit the Pancake Shake?"

Ally thought as she locked the cashier. "Ok, but I wanna hear you play something soon." Austin smiled.

"Great, let's go."

Ally finished locking up the store, and she and Austin made their way though the mall. She still couldn't believe that Austin was walking through the mall with her. If you had told her that a day ago, she would have laughed in your face. Yet here she was.

They took at seat in the corner, Austin buying their food. Ally laughed as Austin's plate of Pancakescame, doused in syrup. Her own plate came with a side of pickles.

"Want some pancakes with your syrup there?" She teased. He smirked.

"Don't make fun of my food choices! I'm not the one who ordered pickles with my pancakes," He made a face.

"Hey! Don't diss the pickles," She nudged him playfully. He rolled his eyes as he inhaled his pancakes. She swore that one minute they were there, the next, his plate was sparkly clean. He reached over with his fork and speared one of Ally's pancakes.

"Hey, that's mine!" Ally laughed as he swallowed it whole. "My goodness, someone likes his pancakes."

He gave her a grin, and even with his mouth full, it was cute. "I wouldn't say like," He quickly ate another one of hers before she could even protest. "I'd say love."

She rolled her eyes, but didn't say anythingas she tried to eat hers before Austin did.

"So, can you play anyting other than the piano?" He asked. She wiped her mouth.

"I can actually play quite a variety of instruments, but I'll admit, I can't play a trumpet through another trumpet." Austin flashed her a cocky grin.

"Well, I kn someone who can," He wiggled his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes.

"That totally is going to your ego."

"Whatever," He flipped his hand casually. Then his face got serious. "Do you write lots of music?"

Ally bit her lip, then nodded slowly. She didn't really talk about her songs with people. "I always write my own music. Most of my songs are junk though, like the one you heard me playing."

"First off, that wasn't junk. Second, of you think that's one of your poorer songs, your crazy, and I can't wait to hear some of you 'good' songs. Though I bet they're all brilliant."

Ally rolled her eyes. "Whatever. How about you? Do you write music?"

His face made her laugh. "Haha, evry funny. No, I don't write music. I actually quite stink at coming up with lyrics."

"Is that so?" Ally quirked an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes it is. I don't know how you do it." Now Ally smiled.

"I have my secrets, Mr. Moon."

"Well, they won't be secret for long, Miss Dawson." He kicked her foot playfully under the table. Ally kicked him back, and they kept it going subconsciously as they talked.

"Well, maybe I'll teach you how to write a song," Ally decided.

"Really?" Austin's entire face lit up. Yeah, Ally would even say that she like-liked this version of Austin. Unfortunately, this version was the side of him that he always kept hidden. Ally had no idea why. This version of him was much more likeable.

"Really," She laughed. She looked at the time. "Oh man, it's already 9:30! We should go, you have to start at 8 tomorrow right?"

"Yeah," Austin looked a little sad. Then his face lit up again. "So, Sonic Boom after the orphanage tomorrow?"

Ally laughed. "Ok. Maybe you can show me some of your stuff."

"Totally. And I want to hear another song." Ally got shy.

"Fine, but only if you promise not to laugh."

"I would never laugh," He said seriously, as they made their way back through the mall.

"Alright, well, we should go. We're taking the kids to the Zoo tomorrow."

"Really?" Austin's face lit up again. She'd never get tired of that smile.

"Really. I'll see you tomorrow Austin," She said as she started walking down the road.

"Wait! Ally, where are you going?" Austin looked at her confused.

"Um- home? Why?"

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"About fifteen minutes from here. Not that far."

"C'mon, I'll give you ride. It's nine-thirty. You'll probably get mugged."

"It's okay Austin," She shook her head. "I can walk."

Austin shook his head. "No ways. I'm not going to be responsible if you get mugged. Come on," He started to get in his car. Ally contemplated for a minute. She really was tired, and a ride would be nice. She got into the passenger seat.

Austin started the car up, and the radio turned on. they drove in comfortable silence, both occasionally singing along to the radio. Ally had no idea what was happening to her. Normally she could never sing around people, but she was comfortable around Austin.

As they pulled up to her house, Austin grabbed her cellphone from her.

"Hey! That's mie, and it's not a pancake!" She pouted. Austin laughed.

"Relax, I'm just programming my number into your phone." He handed it back to her. He pulled out his, and typed her number into it. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Austin, thanks for the ride," Ally smiled as she grabbed her bag and began to close the door. Austin leaned over before she did.

"Um, Ally?"

She paused.

"T-thanks. For everything. It means alot to have someone who knows the real me," He stuttered out. Ally smiled.

"Any time Austin. I have to say, I like the real you alot better," She admitted. He gave her a sad smile.

"Thanks but-"

"Dont' tell anyone," She cut him off with a small smile. "I know. Just don't tell anyone my secret either."

"Thanks Ally, you're amazing," He smiled. She smiled.

"You too. See you tomorrow Austin," She waved as she shut the door.

"Bye Als," He waved as he drove off. Ally couldn't help but smile as she made her way upstairs to her bedroom. She collapsed on her bed, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

She liked the sound of Als.

**A/N - Ok, I want to say, THANK YOU EVERYONE! You are all so amazing, you make me cry. I got almost thirty reviews on the same day as I posted the last chapter, and I had no idea so many of you like my book that much. Thank you. I will keep it up, because you guys are so amazing. I hope you liked this chapter, I put extra effort into it. I also want to say thank you to all the Guest reviewers. I can't PM you, but I want you guys to know that your reviews don't go unnoticed.**

**Also, a big thank you to Lalala - You are amazing. Your reviews always put me in the brightest of spirits, and I always look forward to them. Thank you so much. Maybe you might want to try out my other Auslly fic? It's called When He was Peter Pan. **

**Anyways, a big thank you again to everyone. Thanks for waiting so patiently for this cahpter. You are all ROSSOME!**

**P.S. Have you guys een the trailer for the Teen Beach Movie Yet? Ross looks sooooooooooooooooooo hot in some of thise shots! I'm sooooooooooooooooo excited!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! So, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's kinda short, but I got a request last night, asking it to be posted. NotALoveSong12 told me that her and her friend are really big fans of my fic. First off, THANK YOU! Second, she told me that it was her friend's special day today, so I would like to say congrats, first off, and here's a chapter for your day! Hope everyone likes, and BTW, I LOVE YOU GUYS AND YOUR REVIEWS! Thanks you for taking the time to review, it really makes me feel good about my story. It really wouldn't be this far without your guy's support :)**

**Ally****'s P.O.V.**

Ally awoke to Trish knocking on her front door. She took one glance at the clock, nearly had a heart attack, and flung herself off of her bed. The clock read 9:45.

Trish walked up to her room, where Ally was trying to control her brown locks. Ally shot Trish a death glare.

"I thought you said that you were coming by at nine!"

Trish looked up from her phone. "I did. That's why I'm here now."

Ally rolled her eyes, as she slipped into a floral dress, with a jean vest. Appropiate zoo attire. Grabbing her purse, wallet, songbook, and a granola bar, She ushered Trish out of her house.

Somehow, they still managed to arrive at ten. Ally came running through the door, causing several children to squeal in alarm. She threw her arms up in the air, as though she just won a marathon, instead of walking through door.

"I'm here!" She shouted. Mary's head leaned out of the kitchen.

"Hey dear!"

"I'm so sorry that I'm late! I slept in and I didn't mean to. I got up like fifteen minutes ago!" She tried to catch her breath.

"No problem dear!" Mary said as she went back to work in the kitchen. Trish dragged herself through the front door.

"Yeesh Ally. How come you can't run like that in gym class?"

Ally just rolled her eyes at her Latina friend. She turned around, to see an amused Austin leaning against a door frame, Thomas in his arms.

"Yeesh Ally. How come your so late?" Austin teases. Everyone knew about Ally and her punctuality.

She rolled her eyes. "I wonder why."

"Hey, it's not like we even stayed up that late last night," Austin raises his eyebrows. That catches Trish's attention.

"WHAT?"

Ally swallowed.

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO LAST NIGHT!?" Trish screams. Ally turns red, and Austin chuckles.

"Nothing! I swear. We just hung out for a bit, went out for dinner, and then he drove me home. No biggie," Ally mumbled. Trish's eyes almost popped out of her head. Austin turns around.

"I'll give you two a moment," Ally could here him chuckle. She braced herself for her bestfriend's rampage. Before Trish could start, Ally held up her hand.

"We didn't do anything."

"Well you must have done something!" Trish squeals. "You do realize that you just spent last night with AUSTIN MOON? Like, as much as we hate him, he is the most popular guy in Miami! And you stayed up late with him!"

Ally sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Trish, you're blowing this out of proportion. Did you not forget what we agreed to yesterday? Friends? Well, we just learned about eachother a bit more, ate some pancakes, and by the time we were done, it was late, so he offered to drive me home. That was it! Honestly."

"Whatever Ally. If you insist. but you're coming over to my house tonight, so that we can discuss this in detail."

"Um, actually I can't Trish. Austin wanted to hang out today," Ally mumbled the last part, but the Latina picked up on it anyways.

"No ways! Fine, but you are spilling everythingto e after!" Trish squealed as Ally rolled her eyes and walked into the living room. She could hear Trish follow her.

Austin was playing a game of cards with the kids. Kalei, Kainoah, and Keenan dropped their cards and enveloped Ally in a hug. Thomas was sitting on Austin's lap. Elise was glaring at Austin.

"You're cheating," She said, accentuating every syllable.

"Nuh-uh," Austin tried to keep a poker face. Peter poked his head over Austin's shoulder.

"You didn't have that king two seconds ago!" He screeched. Austin shot Peter an annoyed look.

"Dude, not cool to snitch!" Peter stuck his tongue out at Austin, and the next thing Ally knew, Austin was chasing Peter around the room. When he finally caught him, Elise ran up to Austin saying that it was bad to cheat. She started lecturing him.

Maybe Ally was starting to rub off on the little girl.

For the first time, Ally noticed a red head sitting in the corner of the room. Ally recognized him immedietly.

"Dez?"

"Hey you must be Ally. Austin doesn't stop talking about you."

Suddenly Austin drops Peter. The fear on his face is almost comical. "Dez!" He shouts, as his cheeks turn red. Ally turns to Austin questioningly.

"Um, Dez is crazy. I don't talk about you every second that I'm awake!" Austin sends Dez his best glare. Ally had to suppress a chuckle.

"You're right. He talks about you in his sleep too," Dez continues, not even noticing that he was embarrassing his friend. Ally just looked at the ground, as Trish nudged her.

"Ok..." Ally tried not to make eye contact with Austin, "So what are you doing here, Dez?"

"Oh, Austin asked me to volunteer with him today."

"What a coincidnce. Ally asked the same of me," Trish smiled through gritted teeth. Shoot. Trish hated Dez with a fiery passion. Now Trish was going to think that Ally set her up.

"Maybe we should just go to the zoo..." Austin muttered. His cheeks were still flushed red, and Ally couldn't help but think how cute he looked.

Wait, what? No. Not at all. Nope.

"I agree with Austin," Ally says, as she goes to start picking up cards. Trish and Dez are already bickering. This was going to be a long day. Austin comes over to help me. We both reach for the same card, and our hands brush. Neither of us move for a moment.

"Er, sorry," Austin mumbles, pulling his hand away. Ally just kept her eyes trained on the ground. Austin couldn't like her right? That would be ridiculous. The only reason that they were getting along, was so that he wouldn't get suspended. And... well, he was a pretty awesome musician too. But that still doesn't change that he's a Bad Boy. So he totally couldn't like her.

Ally stood up. "Kiddos! Ready to go to the zoo?"

Six tiny bodies tackled Ally. She smiled. "I'll take that as a yes. Go get your coats on. I'll go tell Mary that we're leaving," She smiled as she walked through the door. Austin followed.

"I'll come too. There's no way tat I'm staying and listening to those two bicker."

"Yeah, you got that right. I didn't realize that they were that close."

Austin stopped for a moment. Ally turned to him, confusion written on her features.

"You honestly don't remember?" He smirks. Ally shook her head. He rolled his eyes. "Second grade?"

Ally gasped.

"That was you guys?"

"Uh-huh," He smiled. "Dez had the biggest crush on Trish back then. I had to help him out, because he's my best bud. Ever since Trish figured it out, they've always fought. Normally you aren't around though, which is why I guess that you didn't notice."

"Yeah, I kind of avoid populars and preps," Sh admitted shyly. He simply shrugged.

"Yeah, I could see why. I did knock you out."

They both laughed as they made their way to the kitchen. They were so at ease with eachother now. Ally found it hard to imagine going back to school. But she knew it would happen, and it didn't bug her.

That was the way the world worked. No point in contradicting it.

Ally knocked on the wood of the door frame. Mary looked up from the infant in her arms.

"Austin and I are going to take the children to the zoo now. We brought some friends along with us to help," Ally informed the older woman. Mary nodded.

"Don't forget the passes in the cabinet."

"We won't. See you later Mary," Austin guided Ally to the front door, stopping to grab zoo passes along the way. As they walked to the front door, they found Dez glaring at Trish, while she innocently stared at her nails. The children danced around them, in coloured coats.

"Really Ally? You're going to make the kids were rain coats on a day like today? In Miami?" Austin raised his eyebrows at Ally.

"They could catch a cold," She crossed her arms and grumped. He gave her a look.

"It's, like, a ninety degrees outside. They aren't goin to catch a cold."

"You never know," She grumbled, but she let the children take off their coats anyways.

The zoo was about a fifteen minute walk from the orphanage. Austin wanted to cram all the kids into his car, but Trish agreed on walking as soo as Ally started to lecture on the safety of following the rules on limits. They walked slowly, soaking up the sun. Dez and Trish walked in front, bickering with eachother as usual. The children all held hands with a buddy, and skipped in between. Austin and Ally were left walking together in the back.

"Hey, are we still on for today?" Austin asks Ally. She looks over at him, and her brown eyes meet his eager honey ones.

For some reason, she finds herself blushing. "If you wanna."

"Oh I do!" Austin says a little too quickly. "Er- Only if you find it cool though."

Ally raised her eyebrows at him. "You're asking a dork if she finds something cool?"

They walk in silence for a bit. "You know, I'm a dork too," He mutters under his breath. Ally stops and looks up to him.

"Yeah, and I'm dating Harry Styles."

"Haha. No, seriously. I'm an A average student. And Harry Styles? Really? Even I have better hair than he does."

"First, you're going to need proof if you want me to believe that. And second, don't diss Styles! He has amazing hair," They started walking, Austin coming a little grudgingly. Ally finally rolled her eyes and admitted it. "But you might have better hair."

Austin fist pumped. "Yes!". Great. More food for the fire that was Austin's ginormous ego. They caught up with the others, as they arrived at the zoo's entrance. They got their passes fast enough. As soon as they got through the gates, Ally pulled the children in for a safety talk.

"Kay kiddos, stay with your partners at all times. NO EXCEPTIONS. If you get seperated from us, come here immedietly. Ok? If you can't find this place, ask a person in a green suit with a hat ok? And Peter? No sticking your finger through the cages."

Keenan and Kainoah snickered at their friend.

"Oh, and Kee and Kai? No stealing other's things and tossing them to the animals," Ally sighed wearily. Both boys turned a shade of red.

'Ok Ally," Trish butted in. "Enough rules. Let's go!"

They spent the morning walking through the lizard habitat. Austin was enraptured by the creatures. Ally personally found them horrendous. Elise and Kalei agreed with her. Austin ended up carrying Thomas so that he could see into the tanks.

"Ok, who wants to do what now?" Austin asked as they left the reptile room. Various answers shouted out.

"Tigers!"

"No, Monkeys!"

"Hey! Calm down. We'll just split up. Half to see the Tigers, and half to see the monkeys," Ally reasoned. Turned out, that Elise and Kalei wanted to go see the tigers, and the boys wanted to see the monkeys.

"So should we split guys and gals?" Ally asked. Everyone was about to agree when Trish butted in.

"Actually, I want to go see the monkeys. Why don't you and Austin go see the tigers?"

Ally stared at her friend while Trish gave her the, I-want-you-to-make-a-move-then-tell-me-every-single-little-detail-when-I-see-you-again-look. Ally just rolled her eyes. Her friend wasn't doing it that easy.

"You sure Trish? The tigers are amazing," Ally tried to sound as innocent as possible.

"Oh nyeah," Trish smirked at her friend. "I want to meet Dez's family anyways."

"Hey!" The ginger caught on.

"Cool. Let's go Als," Austin smiled and grabbed Ally's hand, taking the petite girl by surprise. The two little girls skipped ahead of them. Ally noticed that Austin didn't let go of her hand.

"So, how long have you been into music, Als?"

Ally smiled, Austin's hand suddenly seeming to fit perfect in hers. "Forever. But I really got into it when my mom gave me my book before she left to Africa."

"Cool. I've always loved it too."

"Can I ask you something?" Ally fidgeted.

"You kinda did," Austin laughed. Ally punched his arm and he faked hurt. Then she got serious again.

"Don't let this go to your ego, but you're really awesome. The real you, that is. Why don't you show yourself at school?" She mumbled the last part nervously. Austin sighed.

"I guess you can say that I succumbed to peer pressure. Everyone thought that I had the looks to be cool. So I figured that it was high school. Why not take advantage of it?"

Ally shrugged. "I guess. It just seems like a waste."

"You won't-"

"Sheesh Austin! I know. I won't tell anyone. You can trust me. Besides, who would I tell? I go to one party a year. The back to school party."

"Um, Als? That's not a party," Austin chuckled. She just rolled her eyes at him. "And, I guess I do trust you. Which is kind of weird. I hardly know you, but it feels like you know me better than I know myself."

"Same here. If you asked me a week ago if I would be friends with Austin Moon, I would have laughed in your face. Then, being the kind person that I am, I would have sent you the number of the mental health institute."

They both laughed.

They caught up to the two little girls, who were already leaning over the railing, enjoying the view of the of the beasts. Ally always loved tigers. The orange coats, with the thick black stripes fascinated her. Austin was pretty mesmerized too.

"Look Ally! A baby tiger!" Kalei squealed. Austin saw a bathroom close by.

"Hey girls, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute," He shouted. Ally waved at him.

"Don't do anything stupid!" He flashed her a knowing smile.

Ally turned back to the tigers, but instead found two little girls staring seriously at her.

"What's up girls?" She tried for a smile. They didn't smile back.

"Are you two dating?" They asked simultaneously. Ally took a moment to process the thought.

"No! Where would you two get that idea?" Ally asked, genuinly curious. They were five and seven after all.

"Mr. Austin likes you," Kalei said with a finality. Ally's eyebrows raised.

"Oh, and what makes you think that," She crossed her arms and smirked at them.

"He's always nice to you," Kalei starts.

"And he looks at you. Alot," Elise finished. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Everyone looks at everyone alot. That doesn't mean you like someone."

"But he looks at you special!" Kalei squealed.

"How so?"

"Well, we saw him hug you after he made you cry yesterday. And we spied on you two in the kitchen. He was totally flirting with you! And the entire day he gave you looks. Not it's-polite-to-look-at-someone-when-they're-speaking looks, but I-think-she's-really-cute-when-she-does-that looks." Elise told Ally confidently.

"Oh, and you two are such experts when it comes to looks?" Ally smiled. They nodded.

And," Kalei added, stretching out the ending of the word, "When that new boy accused him about talking about you all the time, he blushed! Really red! And don't think that we didn't see your moment with the card! Keenan and Kainoah even told us that he was asking about you all day yesterday! And right now, he was so eager to agree to come with you instead of his friend. He is so obviously in love!"

Both of them squealed. Ally couldn't help but think about what they said. Did he like her? They certainly had a connection now, neither of them could deny that. And had he really been asking about her? She couldn't help but smile.

"So you both think that Austin is really in love with me then?" She asked, uncrossing her arms, and leaning on the railing. She couldn't believe she was aking them this.

"Duh!" They both squealed again. "Can we be your flower girls?"

"What?!"

"Can. We. Be. Your. Flower. Girls?" They paused after each word. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Enough with the attitude. First off, when I do get married, you will be my flower girls. But that brings me to my second point. Me and Austin hardly know eachother! We're hardly friends, let alone dating and getting married!" She told them.

"Not for long," They sighed as they turned back to the tigers. Ally didn't ask them what they meant. She stared at the beautiful creatures as she thought about what they said. She knew that she like-liked him when he was himself. The only problem? When school started, that self would be long gone. It didn't bug her really. But she couldn't get the idea out of her head.

Her thoughts were interrupted as her phone beeped. She pulled it out and stared at the text, confused.

_From Austin:_

_Don't call for help, and please don't freak. Just walk to your right a few paces and look down. Oh, and , help._

She walked over to where Austin said too. Then she looked over the railing. Her eyes got wide as she saw an unmistakable mop of blonde hair _in _the tigers pit. He was stuck, on the other side of the fence. The tigers were on the other side, but one had taken an interest in the new toy, and was strolling leisurly towards Austin.

She had told him not to do anything stupid, and the kid somehow managed to get himself stuck in the Tigers pit of all 's honey eyes meet hers with a sheepish look.

"Um, Help?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ally's P.O.V.**

You had got to be kidding.

Ally couldn't help but smile and shake her head. How did going to the bathroom land you in the Tigers pit? Then again, he was Austin Moon...

"How did you get in there Austin? There's a sign that says, 'Don't lean to far over the railing'. You do realize that those are real tigers right?" She whisper shouted, hoping not to attract to much attention. Kalei and Elise cam skipping over.

"Who are you- What is Austin doing down there?" Elise shrieked in horror. Ally sighed.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," She gave him a pointed glare.

"Look, I was walking back, and I dropped my phone down here. I thought I could jump in and grab it, but I didn't think past that, and now I realize that I can't get out," He whispered frustratedly. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Classic Austin," She mumbled under her breath. She waited until all the passerbys were gone, before reaching down. It wasn't that far, and when he was on his tippy toes, he was able to interlock her hand with his

She ignored the slight rush of sparks that went through her body when their hands made contact, blaming it on adrenaline.

"Kay, I think that if I hold onto your hand, I can pull myself up, kind of walking up the wall, sort of thing," Austin planned out. Ally flicked her head up, to get some hair out of her eyes, and what she saw made her face go white.

The tiger was definitely getting closer.

"Whatever!" She whisper squeaked at him. "Hurry up! The tiger is checking you out, and not in the he-looks-hot kind of way!"

Austin glanced over his shoulder and his face paled too. He looked back up, and his eyes locked with Ally's.

"On three. One. Two. Three!" Ally braced herself as Austin's body weight pulled on her. The two littl girls grabbed onto Ally's legs, trying to keep her planted, but it was no use. Austin was almost up, climbing like spiderman, but the pain in Ally's arm was too much. She wasn't used to being a human climbing rope. Her body was starting to slide over the railing.

"Austin!" She shrieked, trying to tell him to hurry up. He was having problems of his own getting over the ledge. She let out a shriek of pain and indignation. The top half of her body was now over the railing, the little girls being the only thing keeping her planted. A few more seconds and...

Th feeling of two strong hands, planting themselves on either side of her hips made her grip on Austin release. Luckily, he had a tight grip on her wrist, and managed to hook his foot onto the railing anyways. Ally would have toppled over, if whoever was holding her hadn't pulled her back onto the ground. They helped Austin back over the railing, and Ally finally got a look at their mysterious saviour.

"Are you guys okay?" He turned to Ally. Elise and Kalei were hiding behind her legs. Ally gulped down some air as she rubbed her shoulder. It burned like crazy.

"Yes. Thank you. We both would have been tigers meat had you not intervined," She laughed. Goodness, he was cute. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin, and let's just say that he was buff. He was way out of her league, and Ally didn't recognize him. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him.

"No problem. How did you even end up in the Tigers pit anyways?" The boy turned to Austin. Ally's stomach flipped. He was even cuter from this angle.

Austin eyed their saviour before hesitantly holding out his hand. They shook.

"Dropped my phone. I'm Austin. Austin Moon."

"No ways," The boys eyes went wide. "Austin Moon? This is so cool. I never thought I'd ever meet you. I'm Elliot. You're kind of a legend at West Side."

Wow. Not only was Austin famous at school, but random people seemed to have heard of him! How did one person manage to be so popular? Ally shook her head. The name Elliot was familiar, the only problem? She couldn't figure out why.

Back to Austin's fame, Ally couldn't help but scoff. Like, sure he was cute, okay, maybe really, really attractive, but still. How was that possible? Well, then again, West Side was the biggest park in Miami. Everyone went there. Well, everyone except for Ally.

"Nice to meet you," Austin said a little too formally for thanking someone for rescuing him.

"And who are you?" Elliot turned to Ally, flashing her a million watt smile.

"Um, Ally," She smiled shyly. Suddenly Elliot's eyes went wide.

"Ally? Ally Dawson? It's me! Lio! From Camp Craftamunga?"

Ally couldn't believe it. She knew that he looked familiar, but she never would have guessed that he was Lio! Back at camp, he had been an even bigger nerd than she was! Now he was, well... wow.

"Oh my goodness! Lio!" She squealed and hugged him tight. "I didn't even recognize you!"

He chuckled. "Back at you Gator! Who are these two princess?" He gestured to Elise and Kalei. Ally intrduced them.

"So, you still volunteering at the orphanage I see," He smiled. Ally blushed and nodded. Suddenly Austin cleared his throat.

"So, how do you guys know eachother?" He asked. Was it just Ally's imagination, or did his voice sound strained?

"We were weaving buddy's at a summer camp. It's been forever."

"It sure has. I had no idea that you lived in Miami now!" Ally couldn't help but feel giddy. "Will you be attending Marino High?"

"Yup. As soon as the breaks over. Nice to know that I wil know a couple people. Trish still live here too?"

"Oh yeah, trust me. You'll hear Trish before you see her," Ally laughed. Elliot did too.

"Anyways, I have to go. Maybe I'll see you around?" Elliot turned to Ally once more. She blushed and nodded.

"Of course! See you later Lio!"

"See you later Gator!" He waved as he walked away. The little girls shouted goodbye. Ally turned around, to find Austin staring with a strange expression on his face, in the direction Elliot had walked off in. Ally punched his shoulder.

"Ow! Hey!"

"That, is for getting yourself into the Tigers pit and scaring me," She grumbled. Then she did something that she never dreamed of. She wrapped her arms around Austin and pulled him close. "And that's for being okay."

Austin chuckled and hugged her back. "I am sorry about that."

She laughed. "I should have expected it." He rolled his eyes. "I am really glad that your safe though," She blushed and looked at the ground.

"Thanks for helping me," He whispered back. They were snapped out of their moment by two little tugs on their hands.

"C'mon! Let's go find the boys!" Kalei whined. They both blushed. Austin picked Kalei up, and put her on his shoulders. Ally couldn't help but admire how adorable he was with the children.

"Right-ee-o! Let's go!" He started to run off, Kalei squealing on his shoulders. Elise grabbed Ally's hand and they began to follow at a much slower pace.

"Did you know that you two blush when you flirt with eachother?"

"What?!" Ally stopped and turned to Elise who was innocently fiddling with the hem of her shirt. The little girl looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Puh-lease Ally. The boys are dense, but you're smart. You guys are flirting! And he was totally jealous of your Elliot friend!"

"Really?" It slipped out of Ally's mouth before she could think. "Uh- I meant, No, that's ridiculous!" Elise just laughed. Ally simply smiled and tugged on her hand as they started walking.

"Alright. Enough love talk. Let's go find your brothers."

They heard them before they saw them.

"Kainoah! I want to feed Mr. Monkey Dez's lunch!"

"But Trish said I could!"

"Why do we have to feed my food to the monkeys?"

"Shut-up Carrot top."

"Okay."

They walk around a corner to see Dez and Trish in a sort of glaring contest. Unbeknownst to them, Kainaoh and Keenan were having a miny war over Dez's jello around them, while Peter was sitting on the ground, eating some unidentifiable substance. Thomas had his small hand through the links in the fence, a clump of food in his palm. A not too friendly baboon was checking him out.

"GUYS!" Ally yelled, as Austin and Kalei came running around the corner. They came to a screeching halt at Ally's shout. Ally took a deep breath to try and calm down. "What is going on?"

The deathly calm in her voice caused everyone to fidget nervously. Dez saw what Thomas was doing, and stepped in front of him, as he pulled him away from the fence. Yeah, like Ally didn't notice.

"Wow, you guys are even more irresponsible than I was," Austin rolls his eyes, putting Kalei on the ground. Trish snorts.

"That probably wasn't difficult. You were with Ally."

Austin smirks. "I got stuck in the Tigers pit."

Their jaws drop.

"You what?!" Trish yells at the same time Dez screams, "That's so cool!"

"Ally, you let him into the Tigers pit?! Yeesh, I told you that you couldn't trust Moon Boy! He's already messing with your reason! And I didn't think that was possible," Trish rolled her eyes. Ally sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"I didn't let him. He went to the bathroom, dropped his phone in the pit, and being the idiot he is, decided that it would be a good idea to jump in and get it."

"Wait, Moon Boy?" Austin shouts with indignation all of a sudden, finally getting that Trish was referring to him. Trish just rolled her eyes.

"Peter don't eat that!" Ally's voice went shrill as Peter raised a clump of something up to his mouth. He put it down dejectedly.

"Ok, back up. Why are the two triplets fighting over Dez's jello in the first place?" Ally crossed her arms. Austin walked beside her and mimicked her.

"Because Dez was being a goof, so as punishment I let the children have his jello."

"Trying to talk to monkeys is not being a goof!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"SHUT-UP!" Austin screamed, clutching his head in his hands. "You two bicker like an old married couple! Yeesh, thank goodnss that you two don't hang out with eachother often!"

Ally agreed with Austin. She knew that her best friend was a loud mouth, and liked to contradict people as much as possible. But she had never seen her argue with someone as much as Dez. It wasn't even a love hate relationship. It was just a hate relationship.

"I agree with Austin. From now on, if you two are volunteering, you guys will have to be split up. This is getting out of hand!" Ally said. Dez looked at the ground, and Trish grumbled something under her breath.

"Can we get a hot dog? Please?" Kalei's voice broke through the awkward silence.

"Yeah! Please!"

"I want one too!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Pretty please Ally?"

The last one, had surprisingly come from Austin. Then again, it was Austin. Ally sighed. She wasn't a big junk food eater, but she guessed that once wouldn't cause any harm.

"Fine! How many?" Six tiny hands shot up in the air, followed by Trish, Dez's and Austin's. She rolled her eyes. "Figures," She grumbled as she walked to the nearest vendor.

Nine hot dogs in tow, she made her way to the picnic area. Austin had got the kids to settle on the grass, while Dez sat at the opposite side than Trish. Ally handed out the hot dogs, as she settled in beside Austin.

"Where's yours?" Austin asked through a mouthful of hotdog. Ally grimaced. Somehow, he had managed to fit half of it in his mouth in one bite.

"I don't eat hotdogs," She shrugged. She pulled out her songbook.

"Are you serious?" Austin's face looked horrified. Ally couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, I'm serious. Who knows what is in a hot dog?" She shuddered at the thought. Austin still looked shocked.

"But Ally! It's a classic American food! How can you not like it? Wait, are you Canadian?" He raised his eyebrows suspisciously. This time her body actually shook from laughter.

"No! Besides, it's not like a requirment. If you're going to be American, you need to like hot dogs," Ally did her best impersonation of George Washington. Austin rolled his eyes.

"Uh, it kind of is. Her one bite," He offered her his own. She wrinkled her nose at the orange meat in the yellow bun. Yeah, there was no way that it was going into her mouth.

"No ways Austin."

"Come on. Please?" He gave her a puppy dog pout. She hung her head. There was no way that she could say no to that face.

"Will you stop bugging me if I bite it?"

"Yes!"

She sighed. He held the hot dog up, and she leaned over. Closing her eyes, she took a bite of the repungent poor excuse of food. She swallowed without chewing, making a face as it went down.

"Good right?" Austin ate the rest of it in two bites. Ally shook her head.

"Absolutely not." He quirked an eyebrow.

"It was good, admit it!" She rolled her eyes and shook her head. He suddenly lashed out, and before she knew what was happening, she was rolling around in the dirt, laughing her head off as he tickled and tazered her stomach.

"Come on, admit that I, Austin Moon am right. Hot dogs are good!" He laughed as she squirmed and squealed. She shook her head. "Come on, it's easy!"

She shuddered from another heave of laughter. Ooh, she was going to get him back for this. "F-fine! You w-were right! You were right A-Austin!" She screamed. He stopped, sitting ontop of her as she caught her breath. Slowly, her breathing returned to normal.

For the first time, she noticed their position. She was lying on her back, and he was sitting on top of her. He had a boyish grin on his face, before standing up and offering her a hand.

She took it, her face turning red. "Don't ever do that again," She tried to be serious, but it was kind of hard. She was just beginning to realize how much attention they had drawn.

The kids were smiling at them. Dez was smirking at Austin for some unknown reason, and Trish was giving Ally the look. Ally took a seat next to Trish as the kids went back to eating.

"What was that about?" Just like Trish. Straight to the point.

"Nothing."

Trish quirked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, because you two weren't just flirting your behinds off, he just didn't feed you his hot dog, and you two did not just roll around in the grass, with him sitting on top of you to end it all?"

Ally sighed. "It's not like that."

"Oh, I'm sure not. It's much farther past that stage."

Ally rolled her eyes, before trying to change the subject. "I saw Lio earlier!"

Trish narrowed her eyes, but let it pass. "Lio? From camp? No ways!"

"Yeah, he helped us when Austin got stuck. And guess what? He's a babe now! And he's going to be coming to Marino High after the break!" Trish squealed.

"I'd say that that would totally be great Ally, you having a cute babe to be friends with and all, but by the way you and Austin are moving, I think the hot guy slot in your life has been filled."

"What? No! We literally just agreed yesterday to be friends. It's nothing more than that. Once school starts, we'll go back to normal," She shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat, Ally," Trish shrugged. Ally just brushed it off. Trish could think whatever she wanted. Ally wasn't about to fall for it though.

The rest of the day passed quickly. The children absolutely loved all the different animals, Austin and Dez too. By the end of the day, Ally was wiped. She was always an overly cautious person, and watching six kids, along with Austin and Dez, wore her out.

Trish and Dez went straight home after the zoo. Austin and Ally took the kids home.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Ally hugged them, as they ran inside. When she turned around, Austin was leaning against the railing on the porch, smiling at her.

"What?" She asked self-consciously. He shook his head.

"You're so good with the children."

"Back at you," She shrugged as they walked off the porch. "So, tomorrow we're going to the beach so make sure that you bring your bathing shut and towel. And we're going to try and not have anymore incidents, deal?"

Austin laughed, and Ally couldn't help but admire it. "Deal.". He held out his hand to her, and she looked at him questioningly. "Sonic Boom?"

She laughed at the hopeful look on his face, before taking his hand. "Sonic Boom," She agreed.

So hand in hand, they made their way to a place, where they could both be themselves.

**OK, first I'd like to say sorry for taking so long to update. This apology especially goes out to the guest who complained. I didn't mean to take so long to update, but just so you know, I wasn't purposefully not updating. I've actually recently had a baseball accident, and I haven't had much time for anything other than trying to not do more permanent damage. I really am sorry. I'll try to update sooner, but no promises. I have a life, and I can't spend all my time writing. I also don't want to post something crappy, and waste your time. **

**Other than that, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it was mostly filler, but the next chapter is going to be an Auslly one. Thanks for sticking around, reading, and reviewing! It means a lot. Have a good week and weekend!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Austin parked the car in the parking lot of the mall. After a lot of convincing on his part, he finally persuaded her to let him drive her. She finally agreed, admitting that it would be faster than walking. And they were both heading to the same place anyways, why waste time? That's what she told herself at least.

They walked towards Sonic Boom, a smile immediately appearing on her face as she entered. Her father was behind the counter, and smiled when he saw her. His eyebrows raised at Austin.

"Who's this sweetie?" He asked in his overly cheery voice. Ally smiled at her dad as she tossed her bag on the counter.

"This is Austin. The guy I'm training at the orphanage."

"Oh, well it's very nice to meet you," Lester smiled before turning back to his daughter. "How was the zoo today, honey?"

"It was great, besides the fact that Austin got stuck in the tigers pit."

"What?" Lester asked confused. Ally just laughed and waved it off.

"I'll tell you later dad. See you at home?"

Lester shook his head. "I'm sorry sweetie. I forgot to tell you earlier. I have an accordian convention for a week. I'm leaving tonight and won't be back to next Wednesday. I'm really sorry. You don't have to run Sonic Boom while I'm gone though."

Ally just shook her head. "It'll be good dad. Have fun," She hugged her father tight. He returned the embrace.

"I will. You too. I don't want you at that orphanage all day, only to come here and work all night, understand me?"

"OK dad," She smiled at him, having no intention of following that rule. He gave her one last squeeze before leaving.

"You're dad's really cool. I can't believe that he actually h to tell you to shave fun though. My parents tell me the opposite thing," He scratched his head. Ally laughed.

"Well, when you only have one friend, and you have no social life, your dad ends up having to encourage you," She shrugged as she helped someone at the cash register. Austin made his way to the spot by the counter.

"What do you want to do?" Austin asked as the last customer left, leaving the store empty. Ally shrugged and pulled out her songbook.

"I normally write in my diary during slow spots."

"And you're wondering why you have no social life," Austin smirked. Ally just rolled her eyes. She opened her book to a fresh page, running her hand over the paper to smooth it. She was just about to place her pen on it, when it was whipped put from beneath her.

"Austin!" She turned to the tall blonde furiously. "Give that back!"

"Oh, I don't know," Austin held it above her head, taking advantage of his height. She jumped in vain.

"Austin!" She whined, earning a smirk from him. He leaned backwards over the counter, trying to keep it out of her reach. She reached for it in vain again. Someone cleared their throat.

They both stopped what they were doing, to see Trish and Dez staring at both of them with shocked expressions on their faces. Well, Trish's was shocked at least. Dez, for whatever reason, had a smirk on his face.

They both suddenly took note of their precarious position. In her attempt to reach her book, Ally was pretty much laying on top of Austin as he leaned backwards over the counter. It was a harmless act, but their friends interpetted it wrongly.

"Uh, hi guys?" Austin stood up straight, while Ally bounced away, turning beet red.

"H-hi!" She stuttered. Ugh, why did she have to stutter? Now they definitely will think that something is up.

"Um, hello you two. Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt," Trish raised her eyebrows. If it was even possible, she went even redder.

"N-nope! Y-your-r n-not interrupting!" Ally chirped up. Stupid stutter.

"Right," Trish totally sounded like she believed Ally. Not.

"What are you guys doing here?" Austin asked. Ally took his flustered state as an opportunity to snatch her book back. Austin didn't even seem to notice.

"Well, I always come to visit you at work Ally, unless you've already forgotten that," She put emphasis at the end of her sentence. Ally rolled her eyes. "And Freckles here has been looking for Austin."

"What's up Dez?" Austin gave an over eager smile to his bestie. Dez still had that weird smirk on his face.

"Um, can I talk to you for a minute Austin?". Austin looked really nervous. But he still nodded.

"You guys can use the practice room upstairs. Me and Ally need to have a little chat too," Trish growled. Ally watch Austin sigh as he and Dez walked up the stairs. Then she turned back to Trish who had her hands on her hips.

"OK, spill. Now."

**Austin's P.O.V. (Finally!)**

A gulp was audible as soon as he heard the practice room door shut.

"So Austin. You've been... different, recently," Dez crossed his arms and quirked his eyebrow. Austin took a deep breath to stop his voice from stuttering. He had no reason to be nervous. It wasn't like he was hiding anything, right?

"Really? How?" He played it stupid.

"Well, you haven't hanged out with your popular friends or me all break so far."

"Dez, it's only been two days of break. And you know that I've been busy having to volunteer at the orphanage."

"Uh-huh. Well, you only have to volunteer to six every night. So what have you been doing afterwards? Today you obviously decided to come shopping, here at the same store, coincidently, that Ally - the biggest nerd at the school, not that I have anything against nerds, but you do - works at. After spending an entire day with her, _flirting _with her too. Did you do this yesterday as well?"

Austin swallowed. He couldn't be spending all his time with Ally. When he was with her, time seemed to fly. He contemplated lying to Dez, but decided against it. Dez had been his best friend since forever. He was his only real friend. He could trust Dez with the truth.

"Look," He sighed and leaned heavily on the counter, "I have been spending my spare time with Ally OK? Last night, I came in here, because, you know, and none of the populars were with me, so I figured it'd be a good time to buy that new guitar I wanted. And it turned out Ally worked here. She can sing Dez. Really sing. We started talking, and one thing led to another, and it got really late. So I offered to take he for a late dinner, since I knew that she had to be hungry, and it got even later, so I of feed to drive her home. We kind of clicked Dez. Because, when I'm with her, I can be myself. I can play my music and not be judged."

Austin chocked on the last part. It really did mean a lot that he had this secret with Ally. He knew that things would have to go back to normal once school was in. After all, she was a nerd. He had a reputation to keep. But she would still want to be music buddies outside of school, right?

"Austin, I'm gonna be blunt with you," Austin was taken back by his seriousness. "Do you like Ally?"

Austin wanted to laugh. To scream that it was the most ridiculous thing that he had eve heard. But for whatever reason, he couldn't. H definitely couldn't like he right? She was a nerd. Sure she was amazing at music, but he couldn't like someone that dorky could he? Then again, he hated the way she and Elliot seemed to get along so well. He hadn't said anything at the time, but he really badly wanted to sock him when he called her Gator. Why did he have a nickname for her? It was totally uncalled for.

"I don't know," He finally managed to whisper. Dez smirked.

"I knew it!" He shouted suddenly, a smile breaking across his freckled features.

"Knew what?" Austin looked up confused. Dez only smiled knowingly.

"You, my friend, are beginning to like Ally Dawson."

"WHAT?!" Ok, maybe the end of the what went a little high pitched. Didn't mean that he was lying. He didn't like Ally. Couldn't. Two days ago, he didn't even really know who she was. He couldn't love her. Er, like her. Same difference.

"Whatever Austin. I get if you need time to think this through. I just want to say one thing though. You're a player and a jock. Don't try and deny it. But I know Ally. We've acutally talked because we both are social weirdos. She's a really sweet girl Austin. And I swear, if you harm her in any way, I will never be able to call you my friend again," Dez's voice got serious.

Austin gulped, he had never seen Dez this serious before. But he knew what Dez meant. Sure he had a reputation with various girls, but Ally was definitely not one of those girls. Not in a million years. He would never do that to her. She meant too much.

Austin nodded. "Ok man. I know what you mean. I would never harm her like that though."

"I know you wouldn't," Dez gave his friend a small smile. That confused him. What did he mean by that? "So," Dez changed the topic. "Have you kissed her yet?"

AUstin looked up alarmed. "What?"

"Did. You. Kiss. Her?" Dez repeated slowly. Even though he hadn't, he blushed.

"No. Not yet," He whispered the last part.

"Do you want to?"

He was silent at this, but the darker crimson that flushed his face provided his friend with an answer. Why did he want to kiss a dork? His head was so messed up. But it was true, he wanted to kiss Ally so badly. He wasn't even sure why. She was just so cute when she was with the kids, and the way that she got lost in her music when she was singing... Snap out of it Austin. Maybe he did like her. Albeit, just a little crush.

"Dude, you should say something," Dez told him. Austin shook his head furiously.

"No! That would be such a bad idea. She would never talk to me ever again. She probably hates me. Like, before the break, I used to make her life hell. She practically admitted to me yesterday that she used to avoid me. I don't want things to be awkward around us. I want a shot at friendship, before I try for more."

"So you do like her!" Dez shouted triumphantly, while Austin tried to calm him down.

"Yeesh, tell the whole world why don't ya?" He rolled his eyes sarcastically, his blush deepening.

"I think you should tell her," Dez insisted. Austin sighed.

"Dez, don't you get it? Ally HATES me. She doesn't like jerks and jocks, and I'm both of those things. She's perfect. She get's good grades, which is why she's a nerd. But the truth is Dez, she's not a nerd. She's a really nice, really real person. I'd end up just freaking her out."

"I don't hate you."

Austin stopped breathing. His entire body clenched in fear as a shot of adrenaline pulsed through his veins. He clenched his eyes shut. She did not just hear their conversation. Please, she did NOT hear their conversation.

He turned around slowly, his eyes finding hers immediatley. Her friend, Trish was behind her, a confused look on her face. But Ally's eyes captivated his. They looked... sad.

"Austin? Do you really think that I hate you?" Her voice was filled with sorrow. He looked at the ground dejectedly. She sighed. The next thing he knew, her petite arms were wrapped around his waist. It took him a second to realize that she hugged him. She pulled away just enough to look into his eyes with her big brown ones.

"I don't hate you Austin. I might hate the facade you hide under at school, but I could never hate you. Ever. I know who you really are, and you're not a jerk, or a jock. You're the sweetest boy in the entire world Ausint, and I'm proud that I can call you my friend," She whispered.

His mind registered what she said. Wait, she doesn't hate him? She's proud to call him her... friend. Why did that word disappoint him? Oh yeah, he just realized that he liked Ally Dawson.

"Thanks Als," He said, pulling away. (For the record, his nickname was WAY cuter than stupid Elliot's). "But, um, how much did you actually hear?"

?Just the last thing you said. Why?"

Relief flooded through Austin. "No reason."

"Ok, well, Freckles and I have to go, so maybe we'll see you guys tomorrow," Trish said.

"But I don't-"

"C'mon Red!" Trish growled, dragging Dez out of the store before he could finish his thought. Ally turned to Austin.

"So, you can't write songs by yourself, but do you think that you can help me write one?" She turned to him hopefully. A warm feeling ran to his toes.

"We can try," He said nonchalantly as Ally squealed. Goodness, she was cute when she did that. "She grabbed her book, and pulled him to the grand piano bench. The store was dead, so they both took a seat on the bench, their shoulders pressed against eachother. Ally opened her book to a new page.

"Ok, here's what I got so far."

She put her hands on the keys. But she didn't play. Then Austin remembered what she said about stage fright. He grabbed one and squeezed. "Hey, it's alright. It's just me."

She gave him a weak smile and a nod. She placed her hand back on the keys, and they immediatley started dancing along the ivory. A sweet, upbeat tune flowed out of the piano. Austin found his foot tapping along.

_I'm walking fast through the traffic lights _

_Busy streets and busy lives _

_And all we know, is touch and go _

_We are alone with our changing minds _

_We fall in love 'til it hurts or bleeds or fades in time_

_And I never (never) saw you coming _

_And I'll never (ever) be the same_

_You come around and the armor falls _

_Pierce the room like a cannon ball _

_Now all we know is don't let go _

_We are alone, just you and me _

_Up in your room and our slates are clean _

_Just twin fire signs, four brown eyes_

"And that is all that I officially have," her fingers came to agrinding stop on the keys. Austin looked at her in shock.

"That. Was. AMAZING! Oh My Goodness! How are you not famous yet?" He asked in disbelief. She was THAT good. Ally blushed, and he couldn't help but take a mental picture.

"It wasn't that good. But thank you. Have any ideas for more lyrics?" She asked. He thought for a moment. They would obviously have to be in her point of view, because the first part of the song was. He couldn't help but feel that the song was about him. So he thought of what she would think of about him when they first met.

_So you were never a saint _

_And I__'__ve loved in shades of wrong _

_We learn to live with the pain _

_Mosaic broken hearts _

_But this love is brave and wild_

_And I never (never) saw you coming _

_And I'll never (ever) be the same_

"How's that?" He asked. He prepared for the criticism. He knew that he couldn't write songs to save his life. She frowned slightly, and his heart faltered.

"They're really good. Not what I would have thought of, but really good."

He sighed in relief. So he must be the inspiration. "Ok, how about this for a chorus." He took a deep breath. This was definitely going to be in his point of view. Whatever,

_This is a state of grace _

_This is the worthwhile fight _

_Love is a ruthless game _

_Unless you play it good and right _

_These are the hands of fate _

_You're my Achilles heel _

_This is the golden age of something good and right and real_

Ally smiled and started to play some new notes that matched Austin's voice perfectly. As though reading each other's minds, they song in sync.

_And I never (never) saw you coming _

_And I'll never (ever) be the same _

_And I never (never) saw you coming _

_And I'll never (ever) be the same_

_This is a state of grace _

_This is the worthwhile fight _

_Love is a ruthless game _

_Unless you play it good and right_

Ally's hands stopped over the keys as they both fought for breath. "That was..."

"Amazing!" She finished, quickly scribbling the notes into her book. "Thank you Austin! It's totally a perfect duet! I love it!"

Austin smiled. "Good. I hope you like my lyrics. They usually suck."

"No they're amazing," She said breathlessly. Austin stared at her face. It was a little flustered from singing, and her hair was everywhere. She was so beautiful, but that simply reminded him that he was her 'friend.'

"You ok Austin?" He realized that he had been zoned out.

"Oh yeah. I was just thinking, maybe we should add some guitar chords." He scrambled for a decent answer. Her face lit up.

"Great idea! You play really good! You can use that guitar over there," She pointed to an orange and black tiger striped guitar. He walked over to pick it up. He had to admit, it was nice to meet someone who was just as excited about music as he was.

He picked it up, and turned back to Ally, who had now moved to the counter to help a customer. He didn't mind. He just took the guitar and sat on the counter. He played around a bit, before picking up the tune of the song they wrote.

"That sounds amazing!" Ally told him over her shoulder as she moved onto the next customer. He smiled. Then it dropped from his face as Elliot walked into the store.

"Gator!"

"Lio!" Ally squealed before hugging him.

"I thought I'd find you here."

"Yup. It's good to see you under noraml circumstances," She joked. Austin rolled his eyes. Then put on a fake smile when Elliot saw him.

"Hey," He said rather unenthusiastically. Elliot didn't notice.

"Got a thing for tigers huh?" He said, referring to the guitar. Austin just shrugged, grinding his teeth.

"So, Ally. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight." Elliot said. Oh, not on Austin's watch. Ally smiled.

"That would be awesome Lio-" Austin felt his fist clench and his blood boil, "But I promised Austin that we would hang out. Maybe some other time."

Yes! Score one for Austin.

"Ok, no problem. I'll catch you two later then," He said rather dejectedly before leaving. Austin had to hold himself back from breaking out into a happy dance right there and then.

"You know," Austin started as soon as Elliot left. "You could have hanged out with him if you wanted. I wouldn't have minded."

Lies.

"No ways Austin," Ally shook her head. "I made you a promise, and I'm going to keep it. Now, where were we?"

They spent the rest of the evening finishing the song. Ally even managed to find an old recording machine, and they recorded both of them singing it. They burnt two copies to discs, each of them getting one.

"That, is going to be the next big single," Austin joked as they made their way out of the Melody Diner. He had taken her there after wards for a bite to eat, as neither of them got to eat dinner. They got in his car, and he drove her home. She leaned over and hugged him before getting out.

"Thanks Austin. I had a blast today."

"Me too," He admitted.

"Don't forget your bathing suit tomorrow," Ally reminded him as she shut the door. He watched her walk into her house. Ok, he definitely liked her. But she would never like him like that. Sure she didn't hate him, but nothing could make her like him.

He sighed as he pulled into his driveway. He actually only lived a couple blocks away from Ally's.

His mom was in the living room when he came home. His little sister was watching Magic School Bus reruns on TV.

"Hey sweetie," His mom smiled at him as he closed the front door.

"Austie!" His little sister squealed as she bounced over to hug him. She was six, and was like a miny version of himself.

"Annalei! What are you still doing up?" He scolded. It was past ten. He was a really responsible older brother, but that was just because he loved his sister so much. It was also why he was so good at the orphanage.

"I wanted to tell you goodnight. So, Goodnight Austie!" She squealed as she ran upstairs. He smiled fondly after her.

"She loves you, you know," His mom smiled. Austin smiled too.

"I know."

"And II love you too," His mom walked over and kissed his cheek. He made a face and wiped it off.

"Mom!"

She laughed. "Goodnight, sweetie."

"Night," He grumbled as he made his way up to his room. He pulled his jeans and shirt off, laying in his boxers on the bed. He stared at the clock. 10:45. Why couldn't he fall asleep?

Ally.

He knew exactly why he couldn't fall asleep, and it was because he was thinking about her. He sighed. He could already pictre her and Elliot together once school started. He wanted to rip his hair out. Why was everything so complicated?

He grabbed his guitar, which he always kept by his bed. For once in his life, lyrics bubbled out of him.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now _

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same _

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down _

_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_It all just sounds like oooooh__… _

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize _

_That I should have bought you flowers _

_And held your hand _

_Should have gave you all my hours _

_When I had the chance _

_Take you to every party _

_Cause all you wanted to do was dance _

_Now my baby's dancing _

_But she's dancing with another man_

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways _

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life _

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh… _

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like oooooh… _

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize _

_That I should have bought you flowers _

_And held your hand _

_Should have gave you all my hours _

_When I had the chance _

_Take you to every party _

_Cause all you wanted to do was dance _

_Now my baby's dancing But she's dancing with another man_

_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong _

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late _

_To try and apologize for my mistakes But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers _

_I hope he holds your hand _

_Give you all his hours When he has the chance _

_Take you to every party _

_Cause I remember how much you loved to dance _

_Do all the things I should have done _

_When I was your man _

_Do all the things I should have done _

_When I was your man_

By the end of the song, he had tears streaming down his face. Why did those lyrics come to him? Well he knew one thing for sure. They would NEVER. EVER. EVER come true. Not on his life. He sighed and closed his eyes.

He already couldn't wait to see Ally tomorrow.

**Alright, I'm spoiling you guys. Here's another chapter already. Don't expect this to be a regular occurence. I just had a lot of inspiration in this chapter. It also goes out to NotALoveSong12. I hope you do good at your talent show! If I was there, I'd vote for you. Also, thank you so much. You have no idea how nice it is to be told, Have a nice day. You're reviews brighten my day, so Thank You.**

**On the note of reviews... I GOT ONE HUNDRED! Not to toot my own horn, but, TOOT TOOT! Thank you to everyone who contributed to it. When I started on , I never thought my fic would be this well read! Thank you so much!**

**Oh, and before I forget, The next chapter is going to be a bit of a toughie, since I want to get it right. So please don't freak on me if I take a while to update. In the mean time, may I suggest some of my other fics? For my fellow Percy Jacksoners, I have a House of Hades one, and I would also be quite thrilled if you guys checked out my other Austin and Ally one. It's called When he was Peter Pan, and essentially, Austin is Peter Pan. Read to find out more.**

**Anyways, THANK YOU AGAIN! You have no idea how happy I was to get a hundred reviews. And all your reviews make me feel so good too. THANK YOU!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Thanks for patiently waiting for this chapter guys! It's kind of fluffy, but the ending is what I like. Hope you guys will too, and I hope you guys catch the impact. Anyhoo, just wanted to say, I will NOT, repeat, will NOT be updating this fic until I update my WHWPP because I haven't updated that one in a month, and I feel really bad. JSYK. **

**Also, I know this is really bratty, but I just want to see how many reviews I can get. Sooooooooooo, I won't start to even work on the next chapter for this fix, until I get 140 reviews. And I won't post it, until I get 150 reviews. That's twenty five more reviews I need before my next post. I know that's demanding, but I have over triple that amount of followers, double that amount of favs, and not to mention all those faithful guest readers. So I know it's possible. **

**Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

The ringing of her phone awoke Ally.

She sat up groggily. Seven A.M. She picked up her phone, and the last person that she'd expect to be up at this time of day answered.

"Ally! Yeesh, what took you so long?" Trish complained.

"Trish?" Ally did a double take. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I got a job at Bob's Rooster Shack. I just wanted to call to tell you that I won't be able to come today."

Ally rolled her eyes. "I figured that Trish. This is you we're talking about."

"Hey! I find that insulting. For all you know, I might just not be going so you and Austin can have some alone time." Ally could almost see Trish wiggling her eyebrows on the other end of the line. Ally just sighed.

"Trish, for the last, hundred gajillionth time, Austin and I hardly fit into the friends category. I don't like him, and he doesn't like me, and the sooner school starts again, the sooner things can go back to normal. Besides, I thought you hated Moon Boy?" She smirked, using the nickname that Trish had donned him in fifth grade.

"Ugh, I do. I even loath him."

"Ooh, that's a big word Trish. You're getting serious."

"Shut-up."

Ally laughed good naturedly. "Ok Trish."

"Anyways, as I was saying I do hate him, but he IS popular. He might be a jerk, but if you were friends with him, it could totally get us away from the trash cans at lunch!"

Ally sighed. "And that would be using him."

"Hey, not like he doesn't use people. Everyone knows that he has a different girlfriend every week. And he uses all the other nerds for homework. And the football team for his dirtywork. And the principle's daughter Cassidy for getting out of trouble. And the-"

"Ok Trish, I get it. He's used a lot of people. But I still don't think that that's right."

"Whatever Ally," SHe could hear Trish roll her eyes. "I'll see you tonight."

"Alright. Later."

"See ya."

Trish hung up, and Ally fell back into her bed. She liked Austin. But that was the problem. She liked _Austin. _Not Austin Moon, the jerk, and popular Bad Boy of Marino High. No, she liked Austin. The sweet boy who was a musical prodigy and was amazing with the children. Heck, he acted like a giant five year old himself. He had two personalities, one that Ally hated, and one that Ally - dare she say it - loved.

She sighed as she started getting ready. The sooner things went back to normal, the less confusing that they'd be. She couldn't handle two Austins. She just wished that it could sometimes go back to how they were at school. When he didn't notice her, and she ignored him.

Then there were those other times, were all she wanted to do was kiss him senseless.

Yes, she wanted to kiss Austin.

It wasn't a big deal. Like the other day for instance, when they were laying on the grass beside eachother. Or when they were sitting at the piano, or when he dropped her off at his house... She loved that Austin so much it hurt. Then she hated him when she remembered his other side.

She shook her head. The sooner school started, the sooner everything would be better. She just needed to stop focusing on Austin right now. No, today she was going to have a fun day at the beach. Tomorrow was Friday, then she could have a nice relaxing weekend, curl up with a good book, and not talk to anyone except Trish.

She grabbed her book as she sat down. It was early, so she figured that she might as well write something.

_Dear Songbook,_

_I'm really confused about the whole Austin thing. I can't wait till everything goes back to normal and we aren't even friends. Being friends with him is too confusing. It's VERY confusing. His personalities are almost bipolar. It's like he can control his sketzophrenia. We're going to the beach today. Austin is really good with the children. Quite surprising right? ANyways, I'm all alone this week. Dad's at another convention. I'm not complaining though. I want-_

Her writing was cut off by an incessant honking.

She looked up furiously. Stupid neighbour kids. She carefully placed her pen back on the page, just as the horn went off again. She stood up in rage, sending her book flying to the floor. What idiot kept honking? Didn't he know that he was interrupting her writing?

She pulled back her curtains, prepared to shout obscenities at the idiot, when she saw... Austin.

That kind of idiot.

She rolled her eyes as Austin waved up at her. What was he doing in her driveway? It was seven forty in the morning for crying outloud! When she didn't make move, he hinked his car horn again, a determined pout on his features. Ally groaned. She gestured for him to wait, and walked to the front door. When she opened it, she was greeted by silence.

Where did the twerp run away to? She rolled her eyes and prepared to shut the door, when suddenly a flash of blonde hair tackled her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Boo! Scared ya!" Austin broke into hysterical laughter. At some point during his attack, she ended up on her butt right inside her door.

"Austin!" She shrieked as he helped her up. She punched his shoulder, but he just laughed.

"Y-you should h-have s-seen your f-face!" He cracked up. She just rolled her eyes as her cheeks blushed red. Thank goodness she had chosen to wear jean shorts over her bottoms and not a skirt.

THey both made their way inside her house, as Ally walked into the kitchen and opened her fridge. Her stomach grumbled.

"What are you doing here Austin?" She asked as she poured herself a glass of OJ. She offered him one, and he grasciously accepted.

"To pick you up of course!" He said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. Ally inwardly groaned. And so starts her day with the sketzophrenic Austin. Personality this morning: Cheerful best-friend.

"So you had to honk outside my room?"

"Well I wasn't about to quack," He rolled his eyes seriously. And now: Five year old Austin. Ally sighed as she ate a banana.

"You bring your swim gear?"

"Puh-lease Ally. You only lectured me a hundred times on it yesterday. I brought everything. My swim trunks, my lunch, and my sand toys."

"You have sand toys?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Duh," He leaned back in his chair, obviously pleased with himself. Ally giggled.

"What about your towel?"

His face paled. THen he slapped himself. Ally full on laughed.

"Ok, maybe I left one thing behind. But you can't blame me! You made me remember, like, four things!" He complained. Ally crossed her arms.

"Oh yes. Four things. Ooooh."

"Shut-up" he grumped, which caused her to laugh even harder.

"Here, you can borrow one of mine," She made her way down the hallway. She opened her closet, only to find that the last beach towel was on the top rack. She sighed. Precariously putting one foot on the bottom shelf, she used the extra height to launch herself at the towel. She managed to grab the corner, but not before her foot slipped off the shelf, and she started to fall.

No sooner than the start of a scream made it's way out of her mouth, before she felt two strong hands on her hips. Her back landed hard against Austin's chest, and he had to take a step back to absorb her impact. As soon as she caught her breath, she turned to face him.

"T-thanks," She stuttered, noticing their proximity. And now was one of those times that she just wanted to kiss him senseless.

"No problem Als," He laughed. He removed his hands from her waist, and suddenly she could breath again. She shoved the towel into his arms.

"Here's your towel."

"Thanks. Come on, we better go. I have to be there at eight, remember?"

"Wait, what time is it?" She scrunched her brow. Austin looked at his watch.

"8:30."

"WHAT?! Come on! We have to go, you're late!" She went hysterical, pretty much flying into her room, and throwing her book into her bag. She grabbed the sunblock, her sunglasses, and her hat. As she exited her room, she brushed past a confused Austin.

"Als wha- Aaah!" He hardly jumped out of the way as she came barreling past him. "What the-"

"Come on Austin!" She screamed, making it to her kitchen in record time. Ally Dawson was never late. NEVER. And even more importantly, she NEVER made other people late. This was her first offense. Would she get off with a warning? Or would they actually put this on her record. She started to hyperventalate as she thought about it.

She grabbed her pre-packed cooler from the fridge, slid into her sandals, and was putting her stuff into Austin's car before the boy had even walked out of the house. HE stared at Ally in amusement. He got into the drivers seat, as she did her seat belt up.

"You're crazy. You know that right?" He quirked an eyebrow. She just glared at the road.

"Drive Moon. Before I do something that I might regret later on."

He let out a good natured laugh as he started the car. As they drove, One Direction came onto the radio. The determined frown made it's way into a smile as she started to belt out the lyrics.

_Baby you light up my world_

_Like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair_

_Get's me over whelmed_

_And the way that you smile at the ground_

_It ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know-ow-ow_

_You don't know your Beautiful_

_Oh-oh_

_That's what makes you Beautiful_

Suddenly the song cut out as Austin shut his car off. Ally turned to glare at Austin.

"Why did you turn the car off? One Directio was on the radio! Hello? You don't turn the car off in the middle of a One Direction song!" She screamed. Austin laughed at her, and she couldn't figure out why. After a minute of her steaming in her chair, he finally spoke up.

"Late, remember?"

She jumped out of the car, before Austin could even comprehend what happened. The anger in her veins quickly turned to dread. Oops, she hadn't even realized that they had arrived! Guess that's what Direction Infection does to you...

As she and Austin ran through the front door, they stopped dead in their tracks. Mary was waiting for them.

That sick feeling entered Ally's stomach again. Oh no. She was definitely going to get a record. Before Mary could even open her mouth to say anything, Ally fell to her knees, and broke out in sobs.

"Please Mary! I really really really didn't mean to make Austin late! Please don't put it on my record, we lost track of time! In my defense, it was more of Austin's fault than mine, because if he hadn't come to my house, instead of coming straight here, then I wouldn't have ended up talking to him for so long, and One Direction was on the radio, so it was obviously their fault too, and-"

"Ally! Calm down. What are you talking about? I'm not going to put it on you record!" Mary laughed as Ally stood back up. "I'm a little dissappointed that Austin's late, but if he was with you, then it's ok. Just don't let it happen again," She gave Austin a stern face. Once again, Ally answered for him.

"Oh, it certainly won't! Never! Nope! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Mary simply laughed as she walked away. The feeling of dread, eased away from Ally. She turned to Austin, who was leaning against the door frame, an amused smirk on his handsome features. Wait- what? Ugh, forget it.

"Wow, way to pin the blame." Ally blushed.

"That-s not my-"

"One Direction? Really Ally? You're going to put the blame on those five little boys?" He tried not to laugh. Ally's face went redder.

"They aren't five little boys! They're amazing!" She defended them with honor. Austin laughed.

"Whatever you say." Ally made a face at him, but they were interrupted by the children's squeals.

"Ally! Austin!" The two were tackled by the six children. The girls immediately clung to Ally, while the little boys tackled Austin.

"Peter, my man! And Thomas! How you doing bud?"

Slowly, they managed to pry the children off. Ally led them all upstairs. After a lot of coaxing, she finally convinced them all to change into their bathing suits. Kalei, and Elise, wore matching pink one pieces. Ally put similar sheer cover-ups over them. Ally herself was wearing a yellow bikini, with hot pink trim, underneath her jean shorts and grey tank top. The girls would all match.

Austin dressed the boys, and by nine they were all at the front door.

"Does everyone have their own towel?" Ally asked. A chorus of yups rang out. She waited a moment, before looking pointedly at Austin. He rolled his eyes.

"Yup," He even raised his twoel for her to see. Ally smiled smugly.

"Good. Flip flops?" More yups. After going through the whole checklist, she finally deemed them ready to go. The beach was a half hour walk from where they were, but none of them were going to complain. It was nice enough that Ally had offered to take them.

The kids walked in pairs out the door. Elise and Kalei first. Peter and Thomas next. Keenan and Kainoah third. They all held hands, with their towels in the other. Ally was about to walk out behind them, when Austin offered her his hand.

"Shall we go, Princess Ally?" He asked in a mock english accent. Ally laughed and felt her cheeks warm as she put her hand in Austin's.

"Yes we shall, Prince Austin."

As they passes his car, Ally grabbed her bag out of it. They followed the children down the street. THey all knew where to go. As they walked, they all made small talk with eachother.

"Hey, I made up some lyrics the other day. Actually, it was a whole song," Austin told her. She looked at him shocked.

"I thought that you said you couldn't write songs. Were you lying to me?" She narrowed her eyes. He laughed and swung their arms a bit as they walked. The sun was hot, and Ally couldn't wait to go swimming.

"No. I normally can't. I don't even know if it's that good."

"Well, can I hear it?"

Austin's smile faltered for a second, before he shook his head. "I rather not."

Ally frowned. "Ok. I win't push you... but just in case you change your mind, I do want to hear it still."

He squeezed her hand. "Ok Als. How about you? Come up with anything new?"

"You mean since I saw you, less than ten hours ago? No can't say I have. But I do want to write a fun summer song for once, and I'm hoping to get some inspiration today," She admitted hopefully.

"Well then, we're going to have to make sure you get that inspiration tehn, won't we?"

She laughed. "We sure are."

They walked in silence for a bit. Ally couldn't help but feel the sparks run up her arm. She tried to convince herself that it wasn't a good thing. Sure this was her Austin, but he shared the same body as the other Austin. The one she didn't like. Those hands had probably been in a lot of girls hands. But she still couldn't stop the jolts of electricity she got, everytime he squeezed her hand.

They walked by the seniors home. The people there knew Ally and the children. She had once taken her group there to do some art with the old folks. Ms. Jenkins and an old man named Farley were sitting on a bench outside as they passed.

"Hi Ms. Jenkins! Hi Farley!" The kids chorused. Ally echoed them. The older people smiled at the kids.

"Why hello children! So nice to see you again!" Ms. Jenkins replied sweetly. Ally loved Ms. Jenkins. She would have been the perfect grandmother.

"Hiya you rascals!" Farley laughed. The children all waved.

"I'm taking them to the beach," Ally shouted to them. They smiled.

"Have fun!" Farley shouted. Then, when they were almost out of ear shot, he decided to add, "And you two make a cute couple!"

Ally blushed a crimson red when he said that. She would have corrected them, had they not kept walking. Austin was red too. Thank goodness the little girsl hadn't heard that.

"Um..."

Neither of them knew what to say, neither wanting to make eyecontact. She could feel Austin's palm start to sweat, but he didn't let go of her hand. Ugh, how embarrassing that must have been for him. Being called a couple with a nerd! Ally hung her head in shame.

"Sorry about that," She muttered. He just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"What ever. It'ss all good," He said nonchalantly.

THey arrived at the beach finally. By then, the sun was merciless. Ally's skin already felt burnt. She was defintiely putting on that SPF 100. She was a white albino. She burned way to easy.

The beach was a noisy place. Kids were every where. At the volley ball court. In the sand. Surfing. It was chaotic. Ally recognized a couple of teens from school, but it was mostly kids in the sand. The teenagers mostly hung out at the volleyball court.

The kids claimed a spot right in the middle of the beach, and set their towels up. Keenan and Kainoah were just about to go running to the water, when Ally let out a sharp command.

"Boys! Sunscreen!" They all moaned. Elise and Kalei were already applying theirs, like good little girls. Ally had brought a spray one for the children. After thoroughly spraying them, and rubbing it into their scrunched up faces. She was satisfied. Ally had told them to wait fifteen minutes, but they all ran into the surf at ten. She just rolled her eyes and focused on her own sunscreen.

She pulled out her bottle, and carefully opened the top, so as to not get any sand in it. She poured a little into Austin's hand, so he could apply his own too.

She massaged the cool creme into her porcelain skin. As she struggled with her back, she felt two warm hands start to rub it. She turned around to see Austin's Hazel eyes looking at her.

"Need some help?"

She blushed, but nodded. She could feel Austin carefully rub the creme in, careful not to leave any white spots. He lifted her back strap, to even make sure that she wouldn't burn by the knot. By the time he had removed his hands, Ally had to force herself not to blush any harder. Although it wasn't really working. She turned around to face him.

"Your turn."

He turned around silently. It wasn't an awkward silence, more of an... accepting silence. She carefully massaged the creme onto his shoulders, having to note how muscualr he was. His muscles weren't gross and bulgind, but he was toned, and you could totally tell that he could carry his own weight. She blushed a deeper colour, realizing that she was in a position that most girls would die to be in. She rubbed the creme into his lower back, before stepping back to admire her work.

Seeing no white spots, she finally was satisfied.

"Ok, you're done."

"Yes!" Austin bolted upright. He started to bolt towards the water.

"Where are you going?"

He turned back to Ally confused. "Um, in the water."

She shook her head sternly. "Nu-uh. You can seat yourself right back down mister. You have to wait at least fifteen minutes before you can go in the water."

"Mooooooom," Austin whined, then he looked up embarrassed. "Ugh, I mean, Ally! Ha, sorry. Habit," He muttered, turning red, but sitting down beside Ally nonetheless. Ally laughed.

"You're acting like a little kid," She scoffed.

"And you're acting like an old lady," He retorted. She glared at him, and he raised his hands in surrender. "Im kidding! I'm kidding!"

She grumbled and he laughed and threw his arm around her shoulders. She tensed, then relaxed as the electricity jolted through her body again.

"So, he started, "Since we're waiting here... any good lyrics?"

Ally turned to him surprised. "Well, I had some idea for a tune."

"Cool," He said, passing her her book. She took it, not even bothering to flip at him. She opened it to a fresh page. She hummed the tune for him.

"Ok, so I was thinking, something to do with summer, obviously. ANy ideas?"

"Romance," He listed on his fingers. Ally's cheeks blushed. "Music, and having fun."

"I thought about that too. What about, Summer and the sand, He's the drummer in the band, Dropping the beat, She's the DJ at the boardwalk?"

"That sounds cool. Yeah, definitely. Then maybe something to do with how they meet?"

"Ok," Ally racked her brain for lyrics. "How's, A smile and a tan, And her sandals in her hand, Rocking the shades, You could almost see the eyes lock."

"What could be better than a party in the weather, and the both of us together in the backdrop," Austin continued. Man, he certainly did have a good voice. Determined to keep up, Ally continued singing randomly.

"Everything was right, And the day turned into night, With the music and the lights, THat's when we stop."

"Stop, stop," Austin added in. They both looked at eachother, then broke into laughter. "Awesome! Write that down!"

Ally laughed but complied. It was random, it was catchy, and it was exactly what she wanted. She turned to Austin, but he had a strange expression on his face.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," He said casually. Ally narrowed her eyes at him, but turned around to put her book down. No sooner had it touched her bag, than was she scooped up by two strong arms.

"Austin!" She shrieked, kicking her legs, trying, but failing to get out of his vice grip. He laughed as he ran into the water. The kids saw them coming, and ran out of the way, splashing both of them in the process. Once they got waist deep, Austin dropped Ally into the water.

She came up sputtering, a scowl on her features. But unfortunatley for her, it carved itself nto a smile.

"Oh it is on Moon Boy!" She squealed as she started to splash him for all her worth. The kids joined in, and in no time, it was a full on war. Ally squealed as Austin got f up and lifted her onto his shoulders. He checked her hard, and she went under. As a result, the kids attacked Austin. Ally couldn't help but laugh. She hadn't had this much fun in a really long time.

Eventually the kids got out of the water, but for one reason only: they were hungry. The two girls set their towels up on one side of Ally. They sat down and mimicked Alley's beach girl pose. Austin played on Alley's right, with the little boys beside him. Unlike the girls, they didn't seem to care that there was sand on their towels.

Ally handed out the PBJ sandwiches she had made the previous night. They devoured them, and Ally couldn't help but laugh.

"I want to make a sandcastle," Peter suddenly declared. Everyone agreed, so Ally put the rest of the food away. She took out the sand toys. Buckets, shovels, and even some molds. The kids took to them immediately, filling up buckets, and creating one giant mound.

"Ally, can we go look for shells?" Kale I turned to her expectantly. Ally smiled.

"Sure. I'll go with."

"I'll hold down the fort here, Princess Ally!" Austin mock saluted, before getting back to work. Ally rolled her eyes, and grabbed the little girls hands. They made their way down to the tide pools, and they all squatted down, to find some pretty shells.

"Look at this one Ally!" Elise squealed as she picked up a beautiful shell. Ally marveled at it.

"Definitely a keeper, Elise."

"Ew! This one's alive!" Lapel shrieked, suddenly dropping the shell she was holding. A hermit crab came scuttling out. Ally laughed, then quickly scooped it up.

"C'mon. We can trick the boys," She conspired. The girls nodded their compliance, before following Ally back to where the boys were. The boys were so preoccupied with what they were doing, they didn't notice the girls till the last second. They were pretty much just piling sand into a giant pile, but their concentration level was comical. Just as the girls arrived, they turned in time to see Ally drop the crab on Austin's head.

The scream that followed, shouldn't have been able to come from a sixteen year old boy.

Everyone laughed as Austin bolted upright, sending the poor crab flying. His hands roved over his head, continually shaking and screaming to make sure the crab was out. The children all squealed in glee, while Ally broke down laughing.

"You did not just do that, Dawson," Austin turned threateningly towards Ally. She took it as her cue to run, but she made it no more than two feet, before his strong arms wrapped around her petite waist. A squeal of her own escaped, as Austin carried her towards the water.

"Austin, no! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She giggled as he entered the surf.

"Too late for that Also," Austin laughed as he dunked her in the water. She howled in indignation, splashing Austin as she came out of the water.

They both laughed, as Ally jumped onto his back, planning on trying to drag him down. Much to her dismay, Austin latched his arms onto her legs, giving her an unwanted piggyback ride to the beach.

"Austin! Put! Me! Down!" She tried to beat on his back with her fists, but it was pretty pointless. He laughed as he ran on the beach, with her on his back. They could hear the children cheering as they watched. They both laughed as Austin spun in a circle, kicking up sand on some passerby's, who didn't mind because they thought the couple was so cute.

They were having so much fun, that they didn't even notice how close to the volleyball courts they were, until a voice stopped Austin dead in his tracks.

"Austin?" Cassidy stared at her fellow popular. Confusion played on her perfect features. But it was Dallas, who realized it first.

"And... Dorkson?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I have to say, I'm so sorry for being such an ass! I really wasn't expecting to reach 150 reviews on the same day that I posted! And now I got almost 180! You guys are amazing! So I have been working my but off these past two nights, trying to get this done. It's short, but it deals with the question you all have been asking... What's Austin goona do? Please don't hate me when you read it. I'd also like to say, I don't own any songs that I use! If you want to know what the songs are, just PM me. I hope you enjoy!**

**All****y's P.O.V.**

"C-Cassidy?" Austin stuttered out. Ally felt just as nervous, and stuck a piece of her hair in her mouth to calm her nerves.

"Yeah, you know, only the hottest girl in school? Or has your days of ditching us and gallavanting off with, with... Dorkson, here, already wiped your memory?" Cassidy turned her nose up in distaste when she looked at Ally, as though not quite believing that she had the nerve to actually be there.

The truth was, she didn't.

It was taking all of her will power not to run away. She hated being cornered by the populars, especially the blonde Bimbo herself. Cassidy picked on Ally the most - probably because they used to be best friends in feeder school.

All the populars were now checking out the group. Cassidy, Dallas, Trent, Brooke, Tilly, and Ethan. Ally gulped.

"Why were you hanging out with Dorkson?" They all laughed. Alley's cheeks reddened.

"I wasn't-"

Austin was cut off by the kids who decided right at that moment to come and find them. Inwardly, Ally screamed.

"Prince Austin! Princess Ally! You can get married now!" Peter screamed. Ally's face turned a deep red colour. Why, cruel world? Why?

"We finished the castle, so you guys can rule as King Austin and Queen Ally now!"

"I want to be ring bearer!" Keenan shouted as the populars laughed.

"No! I want to be ring bearer! I found the shell!" Kainoah argued. Elise caughtup, hands on her hips, and sighed.

"You dimwits! Thomas is the ring bearer. You two have to be Prince Austin's right hand men! Then I'm Ally's Bridesmaid, and Kalei is the flowergirl! Peter is our priest, and they get to have a big white wedding!" Elise rolled her eyes.

At this point, the guys were cracking up. Dallas was actually on the floor holding his stomach. Ugh, why did Ally like him even?

"Y-You are hanging out with D-Dorkson, and playing wedding?" Ethan cracked up with laughter.

"N-No!" Austin stuttered out. "Why would you stupid kids say that?"

The children stopped, and looked at Austin. Hurt played across their faces. The populars didn't notice.

"Well what were you doing with, _it?_" Cassidy gestured to Ally. She put a nonchalant face on, but inside she was broken. Did he...? Wow. Maybe people can't change. But she hadn't got close to him. So why did it hurt so much?

"I was coming to find you guys, actually," Austin lied smoothly, not so much as glancing at Ally. "The Dork here thought it would be fun to tackle me I guess. That must be the only way you can actually get somebody, eh Dork? By launching yourself at them?" Austin and his friends broke into laughter. "I have no idea who the brats are either," Austin shrugged.

TEars made their way out of Ally's eyes, but Austin didn't notice. He was to busy laughing at her and making crude jokes about her. Ally bit her lip. She should have saw it coming. But no. She was an idiot, and actually had started to care about the blonde freak before her.

She grabbed the shocked childrens hands, hoping to sneak away without anymore snide remarks. Unfortunately, Thomas had another idea.

"What do you mean, Austin? We made you a necklace," Thomas held the string covered in shells up to Austin. Austin laughed, then tossed the necklace onto the ground, breaking the string, and sending the shells that the boys had spent so long in finding, everywhere. For a moment, no one moved, and Austin looked like he even had an ounce of regret in his eyes. Then it was gone, covered by a flash of cold laughter.

"Get lost, kid," Austin pushed Thomas onto the ground, slinging his arm around Cassidy's shoulder. She immediately clung onto him, and they started to eat eachothers face off. Ally's stomach twisted.

"Come on, Thomas," She whispered, picking up the little boy who had tears running down his cheeks.

"But what about-"

"He doesn't like us anymore," Ally whispered as Thomas dug his head into her neck. She herded the little kids away from the populars, who were joking with Austin when he wasn't sucking Cassidy's face.

"Why did he say those things? Did he really mean them?" Kalei's eyes were bright with tears that she refused to shed. Ally took her hand. They returned to where their stuff was, careful not to touch Austin's.

"Of course he didn't mean it sweetie. Not in the sense you think. Austin isn't a nice person. THat's why he had to volunteer in the first place. I thought... I thought that maybe he might have changed, but, but I guess..." Ally's voice caught on a sob as she sunk to her knees in the sand. How could she have been so stupid? "I guess I was illlusioning myself," She whispered, as the children all hugged her.

She had no idea how long they sat like that, comforting one another. At some point a cloud covered the sun, leaving everything grey. The perfect colour to express the mood everyone was in.

They collected their stuff up, no one talking. They walked dejectedly back to the orphanage. Thoughts kept on swirling in Ally's head. Mostly why she was ever so stupid as to believe that Austin could change. Thinking like that had just stabbed her in the back. Trish was right. Moon Boy wasn't worth her time.

She returned the kids home safely, all of them going straight to afternoon nap. She told Marie that she wasn't feeling well, and headed to the mall. She needed to get her mind off Austin, and the best way to do that was to work.

She opened up the door of Sonic Boom, and it creaked in protest. Her feet were sore, her skin had started to burn, but the biggest problem was that her heart was shattered. She was such an idiot. Some part of her had known all along that this would have happened, whether at the end of the break or now, and she guessed that she had kind of believed that. She was guarded, and hadn't let him in all the way. Only enough that when he did turn, he was able to shatter her.

Stupid Ally.

How do you change a Bad Boy? The answer: Well, you can't! Bad Boy's will always stay bad. There is nothing good about them. THey make you think that they change, just enough to affect you, just for long enough that you get attached. Then they do what they do best. They expose you and humiliate you, right when you thought that you had a shoulder to lean on. It was gone, snatched away from you.

A tear ran down her face as she sat down at the piano. She hadn't changed the sign to open, so she could play for a bit. Her fingers poured out all the emotion that had bottled up inside her over the past few hours, and a scream ripped itself from her throat. She threw her head down on the keys with a loud BANG, her tears wetting the ivory and making it slick to the touch. Sobs wracked her body, but she lifted her head and continued playing.

Once she found a rhythmic, steady tune, the pain that she felt formed into lyrics that came out elegant, even though she was crying.

_Once upon time _

_A few mistakes ago _

_I was in your sights _

_You got me alone _

_You found me _

_You found me _

_You found me_

_I guess you didn't care _

_And I guess I liked that _

_And when I fell hard _

_You took a step back _

_Without me, _

_without me, _

_without me_

_And he's long gone _

_When he's next to me _

_And I realize the blame is on me_

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in _

_So shame on me now _

_Flew me to places i'd never been _

_Till you put me down oh _

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in _

_So shame on me now _

_Flew me to places i'd never been _

_Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground _

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble _

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No apologies _

_He'll never see you cry _

_Pretend he doesn't know _

_That he's the reason why _

_You're drowning, _

_you're drowning, _

_you're drowning_

_And I heard you moved on _

_From whispers on the street _

_A new notch in your belt _

_Is all I'll ever be _

_And now I see, _

_now I see, _

_now I see _

_He was long gone _

_When he met me _

_And I realize the joke is on me_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in _

_So shame on me now _

_Flew me to places i'd never been _

_Till you put me down oh _

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in _

_So shame on me now _

_Flew me to places i'd never been _

_Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground _

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble _

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_When your sadest fear comes creeping in _

_That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything Yeah_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in _

_So shame on me now _

_Flew me to places I'd never been _

_Till you put me down oh _

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in _

_So shame on me now _

_Flew me to places i'd never been _

_Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground _

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble _

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in _

_Trouble, trouble, trouble _

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in _

_Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

By the time she had finished the song, her tears were gone. Yes, she had made the stupid mistake to trust Austin. She could never rewind that and undo the damage. But it didn't mean that she was going to keep letting it bug her. If she did, it would give him the upper hand, and she wasn't going to give him anymore satisfaction in ruining her life, than he already was.

Because the truth was: She loved Austin Moon.

Yes, loved.

And look where it had got her. She sighed. It was a love affair, that never would have worked out. It was beautiful and tragic at the same time. A sad, beautiful, and tragic love affair.

She took a deep breath, and started to play the wet keys again, only this time more in control, and not letting her feelings run rampant. She put her book in front of her, recording the notes that she was playing.

She thought about everything they had done together. Their little inside jokes and notes. She took a deep breath and sung.

_Long handwritten note deep in your pocket _

_Words, how little they mean when you're a little too late _

_I stood right by the tracks, your face in a locket _

_Good girls, hopeful they'll be and lonely will wait_

_We had a beautiful magic love there _

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

It was short, but she liked it. Sure, they hadn't exactly had a love affair, per se, but they had a friendship, which obviously hadn't meant anything to Austin. Austin... stupid Austin.

She looked at the clock on her phone. So much for working. It was already seven. She decided that it would be good to go to bed early. Maybe have Trish over for a sleepover. She went to call her, when she realized all the missed messages she had.

103 texts from Austin.

31 missed calls from Austin

16 voicemails from Austin

3 emails from Austin.

She sighed and hit delete. She didn't need any more of his garbage tonight. She'd get enough of it tomorrow. She groaned. It was still the start of break, and she had to spend it all training Austin. How was she going to do this?

She dialled Trish's number by memory, and she picked up on the fourth ring.

"S'up girl? How was your date with Blondie?"

"It wasn't a date," Ally snapped, yelling into the reciever. Oops. Too much pent-up anger.

"EAsy there. What's got your knickers in a twist?" Trish asked sarcastically. Ally sighed.

"Austin."

The word came out in a ragged whisper, but Trish heard it nevertheless.

"Be at you place in ten."

She hung up. Ten minutes gave Ally' just enough time to get home. She picked up her book and bag, making sure to lock up the shop when she was done. She walked slowly, the sun setting in the distance. She hoped the children would be ok. They loved Austin already, and hearing him say those things had cut deep, Ally could tell. She wanted to cut his tongue off as soon as he called them brats.

She opened her house, to see Trish's shoes already there. She locked the door again, and walked up to her room, where Trish was painting her nails. As soon as Ally saw her child hood friend, her emotions got the better of her, and she broke into tears.

It took three hours to tell Trish everything. From her realizing that she loved Austin, to him calling the children brats. Three boxes of tissues, and two empty tubs of ice cream later, Trish was passed out on the floor. Ally sighed shakily as she picked up the garbage, before crashing on her own bed.

She closed her eyes, trying to prevent another barrage of tears.

Why did the Good Girl, have to be stuck with the Bad Boy?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Sorry I took so long just to produce a bad chapter. I'm just not feeling this story right now, and it's probably been because I've gone on a Percy Jackson rampage. Sorry. I don't know how soon I can update again, but it probably won't be for a while. I'm gonna go yell into my pillow right now about stupid Nico, so please enjoy this chapter!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Ally woke up to blinding sunlight, and 57 new texts from Austin.

She deleted all of them.

She rubbed her eyes, and looked around her messy room. Trish was gone, and instead there was a note. Apparently Trish had to go to work, so she could get fired. Typical.

After picking up the clothes in her room, and sliding into some sweats and a tank, she put her hair into a messy bun, and went downstairs for breakfast. She opened the pantry doors to see flour, sugar and some other snack food. She could make pancakes... but that reminded her too much of Austin. Oh Austin...

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. No more Austin. Her Austin was gone, replaced with that bratty jerk with a large ego. She pulled the milk out of the fridge, and poured herself a glass as she decided to make a phone call.

She sat on the counter as it rang once. Twice. Three times. The caller on the other end finally picked up.

"'Ello?"

"Mary?" Ally smiled at hearing the woman's voice. "It's Ally. I just wanted to apologize. I'm not feeling well, and I can't come in today."

"Oh, no problem dearie. I'll get Mardy to cover your shift."

"What about Austin?" She tried not to stumble over his name.

"Oh, he got badly burnt at the beach yesterday. He came back all red. I told him to have the day off."

"How... sweet," Ally said through gritted teeth. "I have to go. See you Monday."

"Bye Ally."

She had to bite her tongue in order not to scream at the blond. Why was he so... ugh! She couldn't even describe it. Luckily, her phone rang before she did anything that she might have regretted.

"Hey Ally!"

Her face flushed with relief at her father's voice. "Hey daddy! How are you?"

"Excellent. What have you been up too?"

"Nothing much," Ally shrugged even though her father couldn't see her. She walked over to her pantry, and got out the jar of peanut butter, as well as a rather large spoon. She went back to her seat on the counter. "Work as usual."

Her father scoffed. "Figures. Which is why I talked to some old friends of mine, and they agreed to have you come for dinner tonight. And Sunday. They offered for Saturday too, but I figured that you'd probably have plans to some party or something."

"Oh yeah dad," Ally rolled her eyes, scooping out a gracious hunk of peanut butter and putting it into her mouth. "I'm totally going to a party this Saturday."

Not catching her sarcasm, he said, "That's great honey! Just what I wanted to hear." Ally rolled her eyes.

"Anyhoo, who is it?" Ally licked the spoon before grabbing another scoop. She ate that one just as fast.

"My old High School buddy Mike and his family. I think they have a kid around your age."

"Woo-hoo." She said unthusiastically in to the phone.

"The dinner's at six, but they said to come around as early as four. I hope you have FUN this weekend," Her father said. "Love you."

"Love you too dad. And thanks."

"Anytime," Her father sang into the phone, believeing that he had just solved his daughter's social problems. Ally hung up and looked at the clock. Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. It was two in the afternoon already!

She sighed and walked into her father's den. She went to his contact book, and flipped through till she saw the name Mike. She quickly jotted down his address, before running upstairs to th shower.

The water rushed over her body, and before she realized it, she started singing.

_T__his is a state of grace _

_This is the worthwhile fight _

_Love is a ruthless game _

_Unless you play it good and right _

_These are the hands of fate _

_You're my Achilles heel _

_This is the golden age of something good and right and real_

She shut off the water with alot more force than necessary. Stupid, stupid Austin. She grabbed her towel and started to wring out her hair. Yeah, he was her achilles heel, until her sliced it. And now she couldn't walk again. Love definitely was a ruthless game. It took your heart, tortured it, and then squashed all it's hopes.

She went to her closet to pick out an appropiate outfit for dinner. Not knowing the family, she was going to have to guess as to what she needed to wear. After half an hour of holding dresses up to her body, and not finding anything suitable, she settled for comfy pants. She pulled on her dark purple skinny jeans and a big, some-what ratty, but really comfy, black sweater. It hung off one of her shoulders because it was so big, but she was wearing a purple bra, so it looked like an appropiate outfit.

She walked to her vanity, and stared at her reflection. Black bags rimmed her eyes. She sighed and pulled out her foreign make up kit. She applied some concealor and blush, making her look at least a little bit more lively than the dead. Deciding that she might as well make a good impression on the family, she caved in and took out her eyeliner. After several futile attempts, she had perfect cat eyes, and the mascara lengthed her eyelashes. She finished with a touch of gloss.

She curled her hair into tight ringlets, then pulled the front back. Satisfied with her reflection, she went to her bed. It was only three thirty, so she pulled out her journal.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm an idiot. Actually, I don't think that there's an adjective that can describe me. He back stabbed me. He backstabbed the Littles. I just don't know what to do. I want to hate him, and do, don't get me wrong, but I can't stop thinking about him. It hurts alot more than I thought it would have. Like, I''ve been preparing myself for this forever, yet now that it's here, I feel so lost._

She sighed and shut her diary, unable to convey how she felt through words. She picked up her old acoustic, and strummed a couple of chords.

_Fool that I am _

_For falling in love with you _

_And fool that I am _

_For thinking you loved me too_

_You took my heart _

_Then played the part of little coquette _

_And my dreams just disappeared _

_Like the smoke from a cigarette_

_Fool that I am _

_For hoping you'd understand _

_And thinking you would listen to all of the things _

_The things I had planned_

_But we couldn't see eye to eye _

_So darling Darling _

_Darling this is goodbye_

_Oh I still care _

_Fool that I am _

_Ooh I still care _

_Fool that I am_

It was more jazzy than her usual style, but she still loved it nonetheless. She put down her guitar, and grabbed her bag and her book when she saw the time. The address was just a few streets down, so she slipped into some old converse and made her way down the streets.

She found the right number, and walked slowly up the steps. She paused, then knocked loudly on the door. She could hear the sound of little kids running - boy, did she know that sound well - And the sound of a lady hushing them. She smiled ever so slightly. A woman opened the door, in her mid-forties, with long blonde curls and warm brown eyes. She smiled at Ally.

"You must be Ally! Come in, come in! I'm Mimi. I was good friends with your father back in the day."

Ally stepped inside. Stwo little girls came running up to their mother. One seemed to be about six, the other no more than two. They both had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"This is Annalei," She gestured to the older girl, "And this is Annabeth."

"Hello girls!" Ally hugged them. "My name's Ally."

"Come on. Dinner's at five. My husband took my son out around town because he was feeling a bit down today. They should be back around five, just in time for supper."

"Sounds good," Ally follwed the preppy lady into the living room. The scent of homemade pizza reached her nose, and her mouth watered.

"Smells delectable," Ally sighed. Mim laughed.

"Good. I wasn't sure what you liked, so I went with the classic American dinner."

They chatted for a bit, and Ally found that she really liked Mimi and the girls. She laughed for the first time in what felt like ages. She heard the front door open, and assumed that it was Mike and their son. Ally turned around, a smile on her face to greet them. Mike came around the corner first. He had gray hair but warm brown eyes like the rest of his family. He smiled at Ally, but her smile died as the last person she expected walked around the corner. He stared at her in shock.

Her veins buzzed as he got over his shock first.

"Ally?" Austin asked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Do you two know eachother from school?" Mike gestured between the two teenagers. Ally inwardly screamed. Boy, had she heard alot of that this break. What should she do? She desperately didn't want to be in the same room as Austin, let alone eat dinner with him, but she couldn't exactly back out after Mimi had been so nice to her. Why did her father have to meddle in her life?

"No, more so from the orphanage," Austin said carefully, eyeing Ally like he was walking through a minefield.

"So you're the pretty lady Austin moans about in his sleep!" Annalei squealed. Both Austin and Ally blushed a rose red colour.

"Annalei!" Mimi shot her daughter a warning glance, but Ally could see a smile in her eyes. She turned back to her company. "I have to say, Austin does talk about you alot. And know I can see why."

"Mom!" Austin squeaked in horror. Ally would've snickered at the embarrased look on his face, had she not been blushing madly herself. Mike chuckled.

"Let's not embarrass Austin too much sweetie. After all, we don't want to scare away the first decent girl Austin has known and invited over."

Ally didn't know whether to cringe, or reject that comment. Austin certainly hadn't invited her over. That had bee the doing of her over eager father. Ally mentally blanched when she realized that Mike had said first decent girl. She had no idea why she hadn't realized it before. Of course Austin probably had all those slutty girls over all the time. And then there was the fact that their parents thought that they were still friends. Austin clearly hadn't informed them of his douche bag move yesterday.

"Come on," Mimi stood up, "Mike, girls, help me in the kitchen to set the table."

"I can help," Ally made an over eager move to stand, but Mimi just shook her head.

"No, no sweetie. You and Austin can talk for a bit." The look in Mimi's eyes made Ally's heartbreak. She looked so hopeful due to the fact that she evidently thought that Austin could get a 'decent' girl for once. Ally didn't have it in her to shatter the kind woman's thoughts.

Ally watched Annalei pick up her little sister, even though she couldn't really carry her. She bit back a smile.

"So that's why you're so good with children," She mused once they had left.

"Ally, I'm so sorry-"

"Save it," She shot him a venemous glare. "You made your decision yesterday, and I'm fine with that. But you will live with the consequences of your decisions, whether you like it or not. As far as I'm concerned, that was the real Austin. We stopped being friends the moment you called the kids names. You broke our agreement. The only reason that I'm here is for my father."

Ausstin sighed and looked so broken that Ally almost retracted her words. But she didn't. Yes, Ally Dawson did have a back bone.

"Dinner's ready!" Trilled Mimi from the kitchen. Ally stood up swiftly and made her way in. Just before she walked through the door, she plastered a smile onto her face.

"Oh yum!" She took a seat at the table. Unfortunatley, Mike was at one end of the table, and Mimi the other. Both girls sat on one side of the table, leaving the two free shares beside eachother. Ally tried not to wince as she took the seat beside Mimi. Austin sat down silently on her left.

To say the least, the pizza was the best that Ally had ever eaten.

Some people, claim that frozen Deliscio pizza is the best. Other's claim that you haven't had 'real' pizza until you eat a California's Pizza Kitchen. Well, Ally degressed. Mimi's pizza, was the best pizza to ever grace the Earth with it's presence. The cheese turned to warm delectable goo in your mouth, and the sauce had the perfect amout of spice. The bread was soft and not to dry, the pepperoni juicy and succulent.

In short, Best. Pizza. Ever.

Mimi smiled as Ally helped herself to another slice of pizza.

"So, Ally, what do you like to do in your free time?" Mike smiled kindly at her. She carefully finished chewing her oversized bite, and swallowed before answering.

"I enjoy helping out at the orphanage," She started quietly, "And music has always been a past time of mine.

"You and Austin both," Mike speared a piece of pizza with his knife. She didn't really see it, but she could feel Austin shrug beside her.

"My music can't really compare with Ally's. She's so good that she can write her own songs."

"But I can't play a trumpet through another trumpet," Ally quickly retorted. Austin just rolled his eyes. "I'm also a bit of a nerd. I love reading," She admitted shyly. Mimi seemed to perk up.

"So you have an 80% average?"

Ally blushed. Talking about her grades always made her selfconscious. Austin snorted. "Please mom, she has, like, a 99% average."

Ally got smaller in her seat. "No," She protested feebly, "It's only 98%."

"My favourite books to read were the Anne of Green Gables series," Mimi admitted, looking a bit wistful. Ally nodded.

"I love those books too. But my favourite series is actually the Percy Jackson series by Rick Riordan," She gave a small smile. Mimi and Mike both laughed.

"Same with Austin. He had us lined up at Barnes and Nobles three hours before it opened in October, just so he could be the first to get a copy of a signed novel," Mike chuckled. Ally was shocked.

"And he totally pretends that the characters are real. He owns all the books too. He even named Annabeth after one of the characters, and we let him because he was so adament about it," Mimi added in, much to Austin's dismay. Ally turned to Austin who was beet red.

"It's a good series," was all he mumbled.

"Serious? I hve to say, never pictured you loving that series! Three days with you, and you never said anything?" Ally asked his incrediously. Austin srugged, staring intently at his pizza.

"It never came up, and I had aleady told you about my music. I wasn't about to tell you that I actually read too."

Ally scoffed. "Please. Just because you read something, doesn't mean that you love it. You probably just say that you love it, because it's probably the only series that you've ever read."

"Is that a challenge?" Austin stared dangerously at her. She set her jaw.

"What is the cutest couple in the series?" She asked.

"Percabeth," He surprised her by using their Ship name. He didn't let a beat pass. "The first time that Luke tried to Kill Percy."

"Easy," Ally scoffed again. "End of the lightening thief, he uses a pit scorpion, and leaves Percy out in the woods. What's Clarisse's last name?"

"La Rue. Which means street in french, because I actually looked it up. "How did Camp-Halfblood win the Battle of the Labrynth?"

"Grover unleashed panic. What made Uncle Rick such a troll?"

Austin suddenly got an uncontrolled look in his eyes, and he looked slightly... crazy. "When he threw my OTP in Tartarus! Like, what in Hades was that?" He screamed, running a hand through his golden locks. Ally stared at the blond in front of her with surprise.

"That was entertaining," Mike chuckled. Austin and Ally still hadn't broken eye contact.

"Who's your favourite and least favourite character?" Ally finally asked Austin when he looked somewhat calm. Austin took a breath.

"Thalia. She's a badass chick. I also totally ship Tratie, and I prefer Hazeo over Hazank. I also hate Octavian with a passion," He growled the last part. Ally nodded.

"Agreed. But I don't Ship Thalico. Like, at all. I am absolutely in love with Nico Di Angelo, but I hate, I HATE Jason. He's too... ugh!" Ally rolled her eyes at the end. Austin nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, but you have to Ship Jasper at least, right? Or are you one of those Jeyna people?" He narrowed his eyes at her. She had to bite her tongue in order not to laugh. Austin Moon just used the word, 'ship.'

"Jasper, definitely," Ally took another bite from her pizza. She smiled at Annalei, who had gotten pizza on her cheek.

"Her sweeite," She handed the younger girl a npakin, which she accepted gratefully.

"You two should start a book club!" Mimi laughed, clapping her hads together like she had just had the most novel ides ever. Ally gave her a weak smile. IT blew her mind, the two different personalities that Austin showed. There was his public, 'Bad Boy' appearance, but when he was around his folks, he was the sweetest, even a slightly nerdy, kid. What a double life.

They cleared away the dining table once they were done, and Mike took his kids into the living room to set up some games. Ally offered to stay and help with the dishes.

Mimi handed her a wet plate, which she promptly dried.

"So, how long have you known Austin for?" She asked Ally. Ally shrugged.

"Depends on your definition of know. We've technically been in the same classes since kindergarten, but I've only really gotten to know him during the break."

Mimi surprisingly sighed. "I know what you mean. He just... even I don't know anymore. I see the girls he brings home, and I can't help but wonder where I've gone wrong."

All put a hand on the sad woman's shoulder. "You did nothing wrong Mimi. Austin just has to find his own path. We might clash with our personalities, but he can be a good kid. He just has to choose for himself if he wants to be."

"Am I really that bad?"

Those voice shattered the silence, startling Ally. She looked over her shoulder to see a disheartened Austin, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at his mother. Mimi's eyes widened in guilt.

"Oh no! Sweetie-"

"Don't sweetie me," Austin hissed bitterly. Ally could see the tears form in his eyes. "I'm happy I finally know your true opinion about me."

He ran out of the room before anyone could say anything. Mimi looked like she was about to cry. Ally hugged her.

"I'm going to go talk to him for a bit. We'll meet you downstairs in a bit, alright?" Ally comforted. Mimi nodded nubly. Ally's heart broke.

She took a deep breath before heading upstairs. She had no idea what she was doing. She was mad - no, livid - at Austin still, but the way he looked at his mom, she could tell that it had really cut deep. No one deserved to feel that way. Sheee knew how much it hurt. She had felt the same way yesterday.

And the truth was, she meant what she had said, surprisingly enough. Austin definitely was a good person. He just had to choose to be good.

She stopped at the door that was Austin's - she could tell because of the truck stickers on the door - and closed her eyes. Gathering what courage she had, she knocked on the door.

"Mom I don't want to talk. Not now, not ever," She heard him choke back a sob.

"It's Ally," She raised her usual whisper of a voice so that he could hear her. For a second everything was silent, and then she heard alot of scuffling. At one point there was a slight crash and an exaggerated yell, and the next thing she knew, he opened his door.

She walked in, her eyes on the hastily cleaned floor. She couldn't help but smirk at the corner of the shirt which was peaking out from under his bed, where it had been hastily shoved. Austin closed the door and went and sat down at his desk, not bothering to look at Ally.

"What do you want?" He finally muttered. Ally sat precariously on the edge of his bed.

"To talk," She responded. He gave a dry chuckle.

"You weren't so intent on talking last night." Ally pursed her lips and sighed. She pushed her bangs out of her face and sighed.

"Austin, I'm really really pissed at you, to say the least. What you did to me, what you did to the children was unacceptable. We can't change that. But at the same time, I still care about you, as crazy as it is, and it hurts me to see you like this," She admitted. After a moment, Austin finally looked at her.

"Is this how you felt? Yesterday?"

She paused for a moment, caught off guard. She formed her words carefully. "Yes and no. Truthfully, I had been preparing myself for you to do that, since we met. You are Austin Moon. I never fully trusted myself, because I knew that it would only be a matter of time," She sighed. "And yet, it still hurt so, so bad. I was crushed Austin. I really had thought that was the real you. I was numb, and the pain and waves of agony came shortly afterwards. I had only known you for a while, but I had already considered you so much more than a friend."

Everything was silent for a moment. Austin moaned.

"I really screwed up, didn't I?"

Ally laughed before nodding. At some point during her confession, tears had started to run down her face. She wiped them away.

"Austin, things can't go back to normal between us. But I don't want you to feel what I felt, as much as you deserve it. I meant what I told your mother. You are an amazing person deep down. But you have to make the choice to be that person."

He stared at Ally for a moment, before nodding slowly. "I am an idiot at times. I know that. I just never expected to hear it from my mum, ya know?"

Ally nodded sympathetically. "You have to remember Austin, your mum is just looking out for your well-being too. She doesn't want you to end off badly. She was just being over-protective."

Austin nodded numbly, then he gave a dry chuckle.

"You know Ally, you might hate me for the rest of my life, and I'll be fine with that. It'll hurt, but you are amazing, and you deserve the best. So I'm sorry for a being a jack-ass-" He held his hand up while I opened my mouth, "And I don't want your forgivness. It was true. But thank you. Thank you for being my friend and helping me, even when I wasn't your," He whispered the last part.

I gave him a small smile, and a hug. Except it wasn't like our old hugs. It was more of a goodbye hug. Austin might have hurt me, and I might hate him like he said, but there is one thing I will now always have for him. Respect. Respect for knowing the boundries. Respect for respecting me as a person.

"Let's go join your family," She gave him another sad smile as they left his room. He returned it.

As they entered the living room, the atmosphere immediatley lightened. When Mimi saw Austin, her face lit up. The girls and Mike pretended not to notice, which Ally assumed was for the sake of Austin's pride. They were such good siblings.

"Austin, baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything bad, I just-"

"It's ok mom," Austin hugged his mother. Mimi hugged him back in shock. "Ally explained everything. And I'm sorry if it appeared I was coming off that way," He mumbled the last part. Mimi gave her son one last hug before they sat down. Mimi mouthed a thank you at Ally as she sat down.

The rest of the evening was a blast. It wasn't too awkward around Austin and Ally anymore. She still passionelty disliked him (She decided that she couldn't exactly 'hate' someone who she respected - althought they were definitely NOT becoming friends again) but it was bearable. Annalei and Annabeth adored her, and she likewise. The Moons were such a perfect family, she realized. She was even sad when she had to leave.

"Thank you for dinner," Ally smiled kindly at Mimi. Mimi beamed back at her.

"Anytime,sweetie. And thank you."

"It was a pleasure to meet you Ally. You're a fine young woman," Mike smiled kindly at her.

"Thanks, Mr. Moon," She beamed slightly. Mike laughed.

"Mike, I insist."

"Thank you, Mike," Ally smiled even more. She hugged the two girls tight.

"It was a pleasure meeting both of you."

"You too! Come back soon. Pinkie promise!" Annalei hugged Ally tighter. Ally chuckled.

"Pinke promise."

"Goodnight, Annabeth," She ran her hand through the two-year olds blond locks. Ally had to admit, if she had grey eyes, she could totally be Annabeth Chase.

She stood up. "Thanks again for dinner. Night Austin, I'll see you on Monday," She gave him a small smile. He did so too.

"Sounds good Ally," He waved bye to her.

The walk home was quick. She was tired, but she was surprisingly happy. She guessed that she would have to thank her dad.

Her dad, and his stupid meddling.

**Hey! Thought I'd treat you guys with this after I was kind of a dunce with that last chapter. I hope you guys liked this one! As you could see, I was in one of my PJO moods when I wrote this, but I think it enhances the characters. And it was fun to write.**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT: I was reading a fic the other day, and I totally liked the authors idea. So I'm gonna borrow it. From now on, if you guys have any questions for me, put them in your review. It can be anything, but I ask that they aren't inappropiate, immature, or idiotic. I don't mind silly, but there is a fine line between silly and idiotic. Then, at the beggining of every chapter, I'll choose 3-5, and answer them. That way, it'll give me something to look forward to, and also something for you guys to do. And hopefully, I'll be able to answer all your questions. :)**

**Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"What movie do you want to see?" Elliot asked Ally as he stared at the movie listings. Ally bit her lip in concentration.

She and Elliot had spent the whole Sunday c

atching up. They were currently at the movies. It was nice for Ally, as it took her mind off unwanted distractions. Mainly Austin. He was confusing her. She was still mad at him for being so cruel, but she had felt even worst when she had seen him look so hurt on Friday. She just needed a break from him, so that her emotions would sort themselves out.

"I saw Iron Man three already, so do you want to see Star Trek?" Ally turned to her camp buddy. He gave her a coy smile.

"A Trekky are we?" He raised an eyebrow. Ally blushed.

"Whaaaaaaat? Push, no. Don't be ridiculous."

"Liar."

Ally rolled her eyes before nodding and sighing in defeat. "Fine, I might be a bit of a Trekky. But you can't prove anything." She warned. Elliot laughed and guided them to buy tickets.

"I wouldn't drem of it."

Ally bought the popcorn and drinks because Elliot bought the tickets. They had come early, and still had twenty minutes to spare after they had both used the restrooms and had found their seats. The commercials played lightly in the background as they talked.

"So," Elliot asked, popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth, "What's with you and that Austin fella?"

Ally almost spewed her drink. "What?"

"You and Austin. What's up?"

Ally bit her lip. She needed someone to talk to after all. If she talked to Trish, Trish would just start ranting about how she was right all along. Her father wouldn't know what to do if she asked him about her guy problems. There was Austin's weird friend Dez, but he was just too... weird. And knowing the little girls at the orphanage... well, they'd just squeal that Austin totally liked her. Which he didn't. Right?

"Austin and I... it's complicated." Ally started. "I thought that we were actually friends. In fact I know we were, because he was so genuine, so honest, so carefree. But, it's like he's bipolar. There's two sides of Austin. The Austin that I love, he's sweet, caring, and childish. Then there's the Austin that is a jerk, and is rude, and can't tell the difference between left and right." She frowned slightly. "Actually, I take that back. Both Austin's can't tell their left from their right."

Elliot let out a laugh. "Ally, you know why he does that right?"

She frowned and shook her head.

Elliot sighed. "He likes you Ally. He likes you enough that he was willing to be himself around you. His Bad Boy persona that he portrays is just that. A persona. I'm a guy, and even I'll admit to doing it. You try to be cool. You try to fit in. Austin's just better at it then most people. But that isn't who he really is. How he acts in secret, when he's only with people he trusts, that's who he really is."

Ally bit her lip. "Lio, I don't think you understand. He, he harmed the kids verbally. That's just... it's something that you ust don't do."

"And I think he knows that Ally. You said he had two little sisters right? I'd think that he'd know that better than anyone else. And that's why he tried to apologize right away. Austin's never had someone who's known him, I gather. Like, really know him. He's still in that awkward faze of deciding how he really wants to be now. If he wants to be himself, or if he wants to please others."

Ally sighed again and took a long drink from her root beer. Elliot squeezed her arm lightly. "I think you need to think about it for a bit. But if it makes you feel better, from what you've already told me, Austin's already chosen you."

Ally's brow crinkled, but before she could ask what he meant, the lights dimmed. She slid on her 3D glasses as the beginning of the movie started. She might have lied just a teensy bit. She was a HUGE Star Trek fan. It had been one of the things that had connected her and her dad. Long weekends staying up late and watching old episodes.

She tried to pay attention to the movie, but Elliot's words kept rebounding in her head. What exactly had he meant? How had Austin already chosen her? So in stead, she focused on the music in the movie.

The orchestra was down right amazing. She subconsciously picked out the piano notes, tapping them on her thigh as she watched a modern London fill the screen. She had to admit, her favourite character was definitely Spock. Although Scotty and Keenser were hilarious, and she could relate to Bones' sense of humour. She might have also been crushing on Chekov. He made her feel stupid for once. It was a refreshing feeling.

She watched Captain Kirk bound on screen. He was pretty cool too. A litle reckless for her taste, but she could admire his bravery and loyalty. By the time the movie was finished, she was on the edge of her seat. It had been amazing, for sure.

She and Elliot drove home in silence. He dropped her off at her house, and she thanked him for the amazing day. Lethargically, she walked up to her front door, unlocking it and stepping inside.

She walked up to her bedroom, dropping her coat and kicking off her shoes along the way. She quickly slipped on her PJ's and had slipped into bed, almost falling asleep. Until she heard the tick on her window that is.

Her eyes shot open, immediatley over aware of her surroundings. She strained her ears, and sure enough, there was another clack against her window. Precariously, she walked over, the moonlight evading her room and guiding her way. She squinted out of the window to see... Austin.

He was wearing flannel PJ's and was carrying a guitar. She opened her window, slightly confused as to what he was doing there.

"Austin! What are you doing?" She whisper shouted.

"I'm sorry Ally!"

"What?" She hissed back, still half asleep.

"I mean, I know I was a jerk adn I deserve what I got. And you deserve the best, because your amazing. You're everything that I'm not." He admitted. Ally shook her head.

"That's not true Austin. Deep down you really are an amzing person."

He shook his head. "That's just the point. Deep down. And I was too much of a chicken to bring it to light on Thursday. But as I said, you deserve the best. And I hope that Elliot treats you like that."

Her eyebrows drew together in confusion. "What?"

He sighed. "I heard through the grapevine that you guys are getting to know eachother again. And as much as it hurts to be replaced, I'm happy for you. Because you deserve to be happy, and I can't do it."

"Austin I-"

"Please," He stopped her. "Don't try to differ. You know it's true. And... well, I don't really know how to say it, so I wrote you a song. I hope, well, I hope you understand."

She watched in confusion as he started to strum. The beat was good. She knew from experience that his song writing usually sucked. He must of had a crazy bout of inspiration if he wrote a song that he was actually proud of.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now _

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same _

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down _

_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_It all just sounds like oooooh__… _

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize _

_That I should have bought you flowers _

_And held your hand _

_Should have gave you all my hours _

_When I had the chance _

_Take you to every party _

_Cause all you wanted to do was dance _

_Now my baby's dancing _

_But she's dancing with another man_

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways _

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life _

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh… _

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like oooooh… _

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize _

_That I should have bought you flowers _

_And held your hand _

_Should have gave you all my hours _

_When I had the chance _

_Take you to every party _

_Cause all you wanted to do was dance _

_Now my baby's dancing But she's dancing with another man_

_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong _

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late _

_To try and apologize for my mistakes But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers _

_I hope he holds your hand _

_Give you all his hours When he has the chance _

_Take you to every party _

_Cause I remember how much you loved to dance _

_Do all the things I should have done _

_When I was your man _

_Do all the things I should have done _

_When I was your man_

As he finished she realized that he had tears shinning in the moonlight. T=She had to admit, she was pretty teary eyed herself. That song was incredible. It was pretty hard that Austin wrote it for her.

He opened his eyes and gave her a sad smile. "I, I really hope you're happy Ally."

Those words cut deep inside of her. She knew he meant them truly, but it hurt. Because honestly, she wasn't happy. She was so mad at him, but he was trying so hard not to be forgiven, but for her to know that he was just sorry. All he wanted was confirmation that he was doing the right thing for once.

"Austin, can we-"

"Ally." He looked at her firmly. "This is good bye. I don't want to hurt you naymore. I'm no good for you, but I hope that Elliot can fix what I've broken. I'll see you tomorrow."

He was gone before she could protest. She slammed her window, then flopped down onto her bed. She buried her head in the pillow, and then let out a strangled scream. She didn't want Austin to say goodbye. Even though she had told herself that, now that it had happened, it was too late. And she realized that she loved him. Yup, still loved him.

She wasn't sure what kind of love it was. It was definitely best friend love. But as to whether it could ever evolve into something more... well, she guessed that she would never get to find out now.

Unable to sleep, she pulled her phone under the covers with her. She watched helplessly as her fingers spelt out the words that her heart was trying so hard to say.

_I wish you were still my man._

She stared at the text, wanting so badly to push the send button. But she didn't. She couldn't let herself. Her stupid, analytical brain was popping off numbers of reasons as to why that would be a stupid move. She wanted to push the button. But she couldn't.

Frustrated, she threw her phone across the room. She heard it snap, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything at the moment. And so with one last scream, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Hey! Thanks for waiting so long guys! Sorry, but I just was so brain dead for this fic for the longest time. I might have been on a Percy Jackson rampage... and then a Star Trek rampage... but I'm back! Hopefully ;) Thank you for all your questions and support, and here's the answers to a couple :)**

**Q: Where do you get you inspiration?**

**A: Honestly, books! And Austin and Ally ;) My biggest inspiration is definitely Rick Riordan... the Troll... but you guys could probably guess that :)**

**Q: Why does the genre say friendship? Shouldn't it be romance?**

**A: I suppose it should. Because yes, this is an Auslly story. But I feel the best kind of relationships are those that stem from friendships, so I felt that friend ship was an adequate genre to put this in.**

**Q: WHEN ARE THEY GONNA KISS?**

**A: That's for me to know, and you to keep reading to find out *cackles* Haha, no. Honestly, I don't really know. I know that they're going to, but I'm just writing with the flow right now.**

**Q: Do you ship Raura or Auslly more?**

**A: Auslly. I support Raura, but I don't know how they'd be in real life as a couple. Austin and Ally on the other hand...**

**Q: Is Monday school, or orphanage?**

**A" They still have one more week at the orphanage together ;)**

**That's all folks! Please keep the questions coming! I love to answer them and find out your own opiinions! Thanks again and I'll try to update sooner this time. No promises, but lots of hope!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Ally moved her plastered hair out of her face, groaning at her reflection. Tears had made her hair stick to her face throughout the night, the result not being very pretty. She brushed out her hair for the hundredth time.

Staring at the clock as the digits turned from 8:31 to 8:32, she finally gave up. Grabbing a thick black elastic from inside her drawers, she pulled her hair into a neat, high pony tail. She quickly brushed out her soft curls and washed her face. Instead of wearing her contacts, she slid on her thick framed glasses.

Walking over to her closet, she slid on the first thing she grabbed. A brown skirt, red shirt, and white lace vest with a brown belt to tie it together. It definitely looked like a granny outfit, but Ally loved it. She hadn't worn it in a while. To complete the look, she slid into her old brown boots.

She contemplated writing an entry in her diary, but decided against it as it was already getting late. Grabbing her book and bag, Ally made her way outside.

She wasn't sure what it was. But she walked alot slower towards the orphanage today. Her thoughts kept on drifting back to the previous night. A certain blonde haired boy seemed to be taking over her thoughts.

Sighing, she opened the door to Mary's house.

"Ally!" Peter squealed, jumping into her arms. Ally laughed and hugged the boy tight. He was wearing a green shirt, and one of the girls green leotards. A pointy green hat completeed the look.

"Are you pretending to be an elf?" Ally asked the little boy. He shook his head.

"I'm Peter Pan! From Neverland!" He squealed, running off, his arms out like he was flying. Ally laughed again.

"Peter! Please come back!" A familiar voice reached her ears. She looked over to the stairwell to see Austin running down after Peter, Thomas laughing in his arms. Thomas was wearing a red shirt, holding a stick, with a black mop head pinned onto his hair.

"Ally!" The little boy squealed even louder when he saw the girl. She smiled.

"Ello Hook! What are you doing?" She played along.

"Finding Peter Pan!" Thomas shouted in his best pirate accent. Ally laughed.

"Go get him then," She smiled. Thomas ran after Peter. Ally turned to Austin.

"Hey Ally," He smiled as though everything was normal. "Mary says to take them to the park this morning. We were just waiting for you."

"Thanks Austin. And can we-"

"Ally," His eyes turned pleading. "Not here. Not now. Let's just let it go, ok?"

Ally sighed in frustration, but she couldn't say no to his eyes. She ran upstairs to get the girls.

"Miss Ally!" Kalei waved Ally over. She went to the two little girls.

"Where's Keenan and Kainoah?" Ally asked when she didn't see the boys.

"They're Indians. They're hiding," Elise smiled.

"Oh, I understand. Ready to go to the park?" Ally asked. The girls nodded. As they turned to get the boys, Elise tugged on Ally's skirt.

"Austin explained. But you tell us if he's mean to you again, and we won't let him back," Elise warned Ally, who laughed at the little girls expression. She was some what sad. If Austin had already told the kids, maybe he really didn't want to be friends anymore. Just acquantaces. Work Buddies.

Ally went to find Mary. Said woman was feeding a two year old in her office, talking to Sarie and another man. A little girl stood between them.

"Hey Mary. I'm going to take the kids to the park," Ally told her. Mary looked up as the man left rudely, leaving the little girl. Mary looked flustered.

"That was Mr. Giovanni. This is his daughter, whom he has just left," Mary added the last part as though she couldn't believe it. Ally stared at the girl in shock. She had pale olive skin, layered black hair, electric blue eyes, and a frown. Her face was passive, but Ally could see the sadness in her eyes. If she looked close enough at her skin, she could have sworn that she could make out bruises. She had to be at least ten.

Ally frowned at Mary. "Does he know the age limit here? And aren't you full?"

Mary and Sarie nodded warily, staring at the quiet girl. Mary turned to Ally. "I might keep her if I can. Can she join your group please?"

Ally nodded. "Of course."

Mary smiled. "Thanks. I'll inform Mardy and Tyna. Her name is Thalia," She gestured to the little girl. Ally bent down to her height.

"I'm Ally. Do you want to come to the park with my group?" She asked sweetly. Thalia just stared at her with hollow eyes, not saying anything. Ally stood up awkwardly and worried.

"Don't fret, I think she's in a bit of shock," Mary said quietly, "Should wear off soon."

Ally nodded, walking out of the room. Thalia follwed at a slow pace. She looked at everything like it was about to jump out and eat her. They walked to where the group was waiting by the front door. When they saw who was with Ally, their hum of chatter quieted down.

"Guys, this is Thalia. She'e joining our group," Ally told everyone. Pointing to each person, she introduced Thalia. "These are the triplets, Kalei, Keenan, and Kainoah. But you can call them Ka, Kee, and Kai if you want. That's Peter and Thomas. And this is Elise," The blonde haired green eyed girl gave Thalia a cautious and timid wave. Thalia just stared at her blankly.

"And I'm Austin," Austin introduced himself. A flicker of emotion played across her face, but it was gone so fast, that Ally figured she must have imagined it.

After ten horrifying minutes of chasing around the boys to get their shoes on, they finally all headed towards the park. It was a ten minute walk form the house. The entire time Ally tried to get Thalia to talk, but nothing was working. The girl would just seem to zone out.

As they arrived at the park, the children ran off to continue their game of Peter Pan. Ally learned that Elise was Wendy, and Kalei was Tiger Lily. Thalia sat with Austin and Ally on the swings.

"So, how are you doing Thalia?' Austin asked the child. She shrugged. Austin tried a different tactic. "You have a really cool name by the way. Have you ever read Percy Jackson? There's a girl named Thalia in it too, and she looks just like you. Black hair, electric blue eyes. Her dad's Zeus, which is pretty cool. Have you read that series?"

Thalia shook her head. Austin gasped in mock surprise. Thalia widened her eyes at him. "You haven't? Ally! They haven't read Percy Jackson! Were you aware of this?" Austin turns to Ally who was trying to stifle her laughter. Ally shrugged. Austin face palmed dramatically and looked towards the sky. "Gods! Di immortals! What is this world coming to?"

Ally finally couldn't take it. She laughed. That earned her a smile from Austin. He looked so carefree, it was wonderful. This was her Austin. "Well then, Erre es korrokas!" She shouted at him playful. He raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Oh it's on, graecus!" He screamed, tagging her. He sprinted in the other direction, kicking up pebbles as he ran to the play set. Ally shouted in indignation.

"Not fair cheater!"

"Braccus meas vescimini!" Was his response as she broke into a run after him. He was standing on top of the slide. It was very unsafe, and if Ally wasn't in a Percy Jackson rampage, she would have yelled at him to get down.

"I'm going to get you!" Ally screamed, climbing like a monkey up the play set. Austin stood tall. He grabbed a fallen tree branch.

"No one can defeat Perseus Jackson, Saviour to Olympus, and his trusty sword Anaklusmos!" He said in a deep voice that made her laugh. She found a smaller stick and grabbed it.

"Just remember, I'm the brains in this operation, Seaweed Brain," She drawled. "You'd be dead by now, rotting in the fields of punishment if it weren't for me!"

He rolled his eyes. Somehow we had switched to the same team. "Hurry up Wise girl! The drakon is going to eat you!"

Ally swung around, stabbing her 'knife' at the imaginary drakon. After an excrutiating fight - which she won - she turned to Austin. But he had a dazed look on his face. After a second, she understood what he was dgoing. She snuck up behind him, then pretended to jab the air in front of him. Suddenly he fell out of his trance. She smirked at him.

"Really Seaweed Brain? How many times are you going to fall for Kelly's tricks?" She shook her head in fake disapproval. He sent her a lopsided grin.

"That's why you're there for me Annabeth."

For the first time Ally realized how close they were blushed red, as did he, and stared at the ground. Suddenly laughter rang out from the swings. Alley's head snapped up, in time to see Thalia cover her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggles. That made Ally smile.

"You guys are funny! Can we play?" Peter asked. Ally nodded, and then turned back to Thalia.

"Do you want to play too?"

She shook her head, keeping herself planted on her swing. Ally sighed a bit, but she was happy that they got a laugh out of her.

They played for four hours straight at the playground. No joke. Austin stayed as Percy, Ally as Annabeth. They explained the ,main idea of the characters, without giving anything away. Keenan and Kainoah played Travis and Connor Stoll. Thomas played Leo, and Elise played as Piper. Kalei played Hazel. They left Thalia's character open in case Thalia wanted to play.

At one point, Austin and Ally were fighting a group of monsters. A hell hound jumped on Ally, and Austin tackled her to safety. He landed on top of her, shielding her body with his own. When the danger had passed, he helped her back up.

"Thanks Perce," She smiled at him with a wink. He chuckled.

"Anytime Wise girl."

Finally, the children complained that they were dying of starvation. Ally could tell that Austin wanted to keep playing, and frankly, she did too. But they eventually agreed to taking the children home. Ally walked up fron with the kids, while Austin hung back with THalia.

At some point, Ally looked back, just to see Thalia talking quietly to Austin. Ally had to bite back her surprise. She had no idea how Austin did it.

Once they got back from the park, Ally made everyone sandwiches. Austin helped, as though he was designed to work and co-operate with Ally. As the children sat in the backyard with the others and ate, Ally and Austin sat inside. Ally pulled out her book.

"Whatcha working on now?" Austin asked, his mouth half full with Peanut butter and jelly.

Ally contemplated not telling him, but then she realized that if she wanted him as a friend again, heck, if she ever wanted for maybe even something more, she,d have to start trusting him again.

"A new song. I'm thinking about doing it on friendship," She said cautiously, watching, the blonde closely. He nodded, taking another ginormous bite of his sandwich. "And ideas?"

He shrugged. "Well, what are the qualities of friendship? Maybe it'd be easier if you wrote them down, and then focused your song on those qualities."

Ally nodded. It made sense, and it kind of irked her that she didn't think of it. She wrote down some things off the top of her head. Trust, loyalty, and stuff like that. Then she wrote down some less common ones. Consistence, humour, faith. Then after a moment, she wrote Down love.

Austin read her writing upside down, and raised his eyebrows in surprise. He swallowed, then motioned to the word. "Love?"

Ally nodded slowly, not even really sure herself why she put it down. She timidly met his kind brown eyes with her big ones. "Yeah. Love. I think, I think all friendships have it. Have to have it. It's usually best friend love, but sometimes it can evolve to more, I guess," She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Kind of like ours had," He mumbled quietly.

"Has," She automatically corrected. His eyes swiveled to hers in surprise.

"Sorry?" He stared at her like she had four heads, but there was something else too. Hope.

"Has," Ally repeated slowly. Austin swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Are you sure?" His throat was tight. The fact that he sounded like he was about to cry, brought tears to the corners of her eyes. She looked down at her book, before meeting eyes with him again. For the first time, it was just Austin and Ally. They were completely exposed and vulnerable to each other. And Ally loved it.

She gave him a small smile. It conveyed everything. He smiled back, and held his hand out.

"Friends?"

She laughed and grabbed his hand. "Friends."

Both of them stayed like that for a moment, neither moving for fear everything was a dream. That's how Ally felt now. That their friendship was fragile. One wrong move, and it would break. Shatter, unfixable.

"So," Ally cleared her throat, "About that song..."

Austin smiled, not letting go of her hand. Ally didn't complain. "It should be on the trust one. You know, how you can always count on a friend, no matter what?"

Ally nodded, never breaking eye contact. "I like that."

"You do?" He asked her like a five year old who just got his parents approval. Ally smiled even wider.

"Yeah. A lot," She picked up her pen, ready to write. "Any ideas?"

He bit his lip as he thought, turning to look out the window. Ally loved the way that his brow formed a little v as he thought. "What about, If you ever find yourself lost in the middle of the sea, I'll saI'll the world to find you."

"And if you're ever in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light to guide you," Ally added. Austin smiled.

"That's perfect," He agreed, biting into a piece of watermelon. The juice dribbled out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. Ally laughed and wiped it away with her hand. His eyes widened momentarily, making her laugh more. He squirmed a bit, and she grabbed his chin with her other hand.

"Hold still Austin! It's not like I bite," She smile, using her right thumb to cleanup the mess on his chin. He stopped moving, just as she finished. "There. Slick and span," She wiped her hand s on her napkin. Austin grumbled.

"I could have got it myself. I'm not five."

"I could digress that," She laughed, collecting their two empty plates. She started to walk away, but turned around, a smirk on her face. "Do you even now what digress means?"

He blushed a crimson red, which Akky thought was extremely cute. Her laugh came out automatically. "Look it up," She shouted over her shoulder. She dropped the plates in the sink, rinsing them before sticking them in the dishwasher. Wiping her hands on her skirt, she walked out to see Austin sitting there, a confident smirk on his face.

"Argue."

She smiled. "Yup," She popped her 'p', as she sat down opposite of him.

"And why didn't you just say argue?" Austin asked exasperated. Ally shot him a coy grin.

"Because you were complaining that you weren't a five year old. So I was using big boy words."

"What ever," He grumbled, making her smile widen. He eventually smiled to. "So for that song, I was thinking-"

"Well that's dangerous," Ally teased. Austin shot her a look.

"Find out what were made of, when we are called to help our friends in need.". He told her. She nodded. That would sound good.

"And then for the chorus, You can count on me like 1, 2, 3, and I'll be there, and I know when I need it-"

"I can count on you like 4, 3, 2, and you'll be there. Cause that's what friends are s'pose to do oh yeah." He cuts me off. I nod.

"Great. What about, If you're tossing and your turning and you just can't fall asleep..." She drifted off as she tried to think.

"I'll sing a son, beside you," Austin laughed a little, and Ally did too. Ally picked up the ball.

"And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me," She sang.

"Everyday I will, remind you," Austin sang to her, looking into her eyes. She knew that those weren't just lyrics for their song. It was the truth. They. other started to sing the chorus in sync, a Capella.

"Find out what we're made of, when we are called to help our friends in need. You can count on me like 1, 2, 3, and I'll be there, and I know when I need it I can count on you like 4, 3, 2, and you'll be there. Cause that is what friends are s'pose to do, oh yeah."

Austin started singing as Alley's voice died out. "You'll always have my shoulder when you cry."

Ally continued after him. "I'll never let go, I'll never say goodbye. I love you, you can count on me like 1, 2, 3, and I'll be there. And I know when I need it,". Austin started to sing.

"I can count on you like 4, 3, 2, and you'll be there."

"Cause that is what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah," They finished enharmonic. They smiled at each other as Ally madly scribbled down the lyrics. She and Austin high-fived.

"Another amazing song Als," Austin smiled at her. She smiled back, looking at him through her lashes as she wrote.

"Thanks Austin, but give yourself some credit. You wrote at least half.". Suddenly they were surrounded by clapping. They both took in their surroundings for the first time, realizing that the entire household was applauding them. Ally blushed and Austin smiled.

"Austin! Ally! That was amazing!" Mary smiled. Tyna and Mardy were staring at the two in shock. Mostly at Austin. The children squealed and clapped louder.

"You two should sing another song for us! We have a piano," Sarie suggested. Austin and Ally looked at each other before shrugging.

"Why not?" Austin had a mischevious glint in his eyes. Ally agreed.

They walked to the living room, both sitting on the rickety piano bench. Ally notice how close she and Austin had to sit. In harmony, they started playing the well known tune to State of Grace. They sung the entire song staring at each other.

The rest of the day passed quickly in a blur. They ended up playing in the sandpit in the backyard, Austin making a huge sand castle, and guarding it jealously. He let Ally in, but no body else.

The girl Thalia still wouldn't talk to anybody but Austin. She looked so sad. She smiled a couple of times at Austin's cheesy jokes, but other than that, she was always lost in her head, unfocused and not there. Ally was determined to find out the little girls story, so as everyone took a water break, Ally took the chanced to go talk to Mary.

"Be right back guys," She shouted. She walked inside, smiling at the cool air inside the house. She walked room to room, waving at Mardy at some point, and picking up a toy truck. She placed the truck in it's dutiful cabinet, before finally finding Mary.

"Hey Ally. What's on your mind?" The lady smiled as she took a seat. Ally walked over to the sink to grab a glass of water.

"Thalia. What's her story?" Ally frowned. Mary's eyes turned sad.

"I read her file. It's on my desk if you want to read it," She got up, walking to the door. At the last second she turned back to Ally. "Be careful where you tread dear."

Ally frowned more as the woman walked out of the room. She bit back a sigh. Why couldn't Mary just tell her? She got up in frustration and made her way over to the desk. She shuffled through some bills, a couple of letters, before finding the desired file. She made herself comfy on the couch before opening it.

Right at the front of the file was a picture. But it didn't seem to fit. The girl in the picture had hollow eyes, empty cheeks, deathly pale skin. Chunks of her black hair was missing, blood coating one side of her face. It was just a head shot, but the sight horrified Ally. She read the caption on the bottom.

_Failed suicide attempt number two. Hit side of head with metal pole. Found unconscious by neighbourhood dog._

Wait, the girl had done this to herself? Ally stared at the picture again, now seeing how the angle that the wound is at is reachable by the girl. She flipped the file over and read.

_Thalia Benson Giovanni. Daughter of Michael Giovanni, prominent businessman, and Ellie Marital, deceased. Age, ten. Date of birth, July seventh, 2003. Mother committed suicide when Thalia was seven, but it is suspected murder. Only witness, Thalia Giovanni. Main suspect, Michael Giovanni. Case pending._

Ally probably reread that paragraph several times. Did Thalia possibly see her own mother murder? Is that why she won't talk?

_Currently a ward of the state. Mental condition: Unstable. Prone to suicidal thoughts and actions._

Ally closed the file, her hands shaking. How could that sweet little girl outside have such a horrible past? She slowly put the file back on Mary's desk, covering it in the other papers. If a kid walked in and just happened to look at the papers on Mary's desk, Ally didn't want them to see that file. She stood up slowly, deep in thought.

She made her way back outside, only to realize that it was six. Austin was putting his shoes on by the door.

"Hey Al- What's wrong?" His voice turned to concern. Ally shook her head as the kids came down for a good bye.

"You're coming tomorrow, right Ally?" Elise asked.

"Of course," She forced a smile onto her face. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Bye guys!" Austin shouted as his usual jolly self. After hugs and lots of screams of protest, the two of them were finally out the door. They walked together, Ally clutching her book. "Do you want a ride?"

"What?" Ally looked up from her thoughts.

"Do you want a ride?" Austin repeated. "Looks like you need to get something off your chest."

Ally nodded. "Can we go get ice cream?"

He laughed. "Of course. But don't you think we should eat dinner first?"

Ally blushed at her slip up, before nodding. They got into his car. He started it slowly, and backed up with ease. They drove to the best restraint in the entire world: Jack in the Box.

They walked in together, Ally picking seats while Austin went to get their order. He came back to the table with two Jumbo jacks, onion rings, and one large coke with two straws. One was red and one was yellow. Ally pulled the red one towards herself.

"So," Austin started, burning himself on an onion ring. Ally stifled a laugh. "What's up?"

Ally took a deep breath, swallowed her bite, before answering. "It's Thalia."

"The new girl?"

Ally nodded slowly. "I read her file."

Austin stopped eating looking at her. "What did it say?" He asked curiously. Ally closed her eyes.

"She's suicidal."

"What?" Austin choked on his burger. Ally sighed, passing him the coke which he drank readily.

"Thalia is suicidal. I guess she has been for a while. Her mother committed suicide in front of her when she was seven. It's a possibility that her father murdered her though."

Austin's face shone with horror, and Ally didn't blame him. "That's sick. Is that why she's so quiet?"

"I think so. I don't know for sure. I saw you talking to her. What did she say?"

Austin shrugged. "I just asked her things like what her favourite color was, and if she watched zalien movies."

Ally nodded. "She seems to trust you, which is good. I'm just worried for her, if you know what I mean."

Austin nodded. Then he changed the topic, which Ally was glad for. "I'll bring my collected edition of the Lightening Thief tomorrow, and we can read it to the kids."

Alley's face lit up. "You have the collectors edition? How?!"

"I have my ways," Austin smirked at her.

They finished eating their meal, tossing out their garbage. They got back in Austin's car, as he drove them to the ice cream parlor in the mall. He ordered two scoops of cookies and cream, and she got two scoops of fruity mint swirl. It was her favourite ice cream. They walked out to the boardwalk, the sun starting to set in the distance.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Austin turned to Ally. "Let's have someone take our picture, so we have this moment forever."

Ally smiled and went to reach for her phone, only to remember that it was broken.

"Nards! I forgot that I broke my phone. I have to take it to a store I guess," Ally shrugged. She made a mental note to bring it to the store before school started again. Austin nodded.

"OK. If you ever need a phone to get in touch with someone, you can just use mine."

"Thanks."

"No prob."

They finished eating, both holding their empty ice cream comes. An older lady passing by took their picture with Austin's phone. They smiled as they looked at the result. As the last rays of sun lit up their faces, they were no longer Austin the popular jock, and Ally the nerd. They weren't friends who were trying to work through their problems. They weren't even the boy and girl at the end of the dock.

They were simply Austin and Ally.

**HEY! I hope you guys liked that chapter! It was lots of fun to write. Now onto the questions...**

**Q. Who do you like writing more about, PJO, or AaA?**

**A. Honestly... PJO. **

**Q. What is your favourite TV show apart from AaA?**

**A. Person of Interest!**

**Q. Do friends think about their friend all day everyday and wish they could be close to them all day and when they're sick just want them to hold you...when they feel like crying all you want to do is hug them and make it better?**

**A. Um, yes and no. If it's a friend, totally. If it's your crush... well... he might be more than your crush now ;-) **

**Q. Are you a Directioner?**

**A. YES! But I also love R5 and Taylor Swift.**

**And that's all! Please review, send in comments, and questions! I'll try and update soon, so until then, Live long and Prosper! :-) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Alley's P.O.V.**

"Ally! Peter stole my pen!" Thomas came squealing as soon as Austin and Ally walked through the front door of the orphanage the next day. The teens shot each other confused looks.

"I have a pen that you can use," Ally started to reach for her bag, when Thomas shrieked again.

"I need MY pen! You're pen can't change into a sword like mine!"

Austin and Ally shared a smile. Austin crouched down to the little boy's level. "Well Tommy, why don't we go get him then, hmn?"

Ally raised an eyebrow as the two boys ran off. A minute later squealing filled the house. She rolled her eyes as she undid the laces on her Chuck Taylors, and walked to the staff room.

"Hey Mary," Ally smiled at the lady getting coffee. Mary opened her mouth to say something, when a baby started to cry. She gave Ally an apologetic glance. "It's okay. I get it," Ally motioned to the noise and scuffling coming from upstairs. Mary nodded and left the room. Ally grabbed a glass of water. It had been in the 115's this week, which was hot for winter. She took a sip to rehydrate herself.

A petite. body sat beside her. Alley's eyes met Tina's. She hadn't talked to the girl in forever. She gave her a polite smile.

"How are you, Tina?"

"What's going on with you and Austin?" The older girl cut straight to the point. Ally was taken a aback.

"Um, nothing?" She replied unsuredly. Tina shook her head. The older girl looked at Ally with... disgust?

"I can't believe you," She shook her head. "I never thought it would be you, to say the least."

"What are you referring to?" Alley's brow creased with worry. What did she do?

Tina shook her head and stood up. "Just remember. When the populars are over you, don't come back to us.". And then she walked away.

Ally sat there for another minuthe, completely stunned. Finally Marty, who had been standing by the counter and watching the whole prcession sighed and came forward to Ally.

"Don't mind her. All of them have been like that lately. I think that they just feel betrayed, you know?"

"But why?" Ally still couldn't figure it out. "What was she talking about?"

Marty shrugged. "Dunno, I'm still dealing with middle school problems. But I think all them smart people feel a little left out. Have you checked twitter recently? You and that Austin kid are the talk of the century. Everyone sees you hanging out all the time, the entire break. He's a popular, you're a nerd. I think that they're kind of jealous of your Cinderella story."

Ally laughed. "My Cinderella story? But Austin and I are just friends. And he's the only popular who treats me nice. It's not like they all love me. It's quite the opposite actually," Thursday flashed in her mind and she pursed her lips. Marty shrugged again. The kid always seemed to do that.

"Whatevs. But as I said, I'm still a middle schooler. I have to go. Catch you later Ally."

Ally sighed, and decided to look at her phone. Then she remembered that she had taken it in last night. It was going to take a whole two weeks to fix. She groaned. Lethargically, she made her was to the stationary computer. It was an old dinosaur, but it was a computer, nevertheless.

After a five minute boot up, the old screen finally flickered to life. She maneuvered the mouse to the internet icon, and double clicked. She logged onto her twitter, for the first time in weeks.

She stared at the screen in shock.

750. That was how many followers she had. Last she checked, she had a Grande total of three followers. One which had been her dad. Kind of embarrassing. She scrolled down the endless messages, shocked, to say the least.

_OMGG! Talk about an adorable couple! #Auslly_

_Kah-ute! I love their picnics!_

_They are amazing with the children! Go #Auslly!_

_They are like a real Percabeth! She is sooooo lucky!_

Ally continued to read the tweets. Auslly had trended so many times, it was on the popular page. There were of course some hate stuff, but on the most part it was positive. What she didn't get was that everyone thought that they were dating. As she stared at the screen in wonder, the number 750, flickered to 751.

_ Austin_M_Moon is now following you._

Ally's brow wrinkled in confusion, until she felt the warm breath on her head.

"Why didn't you tell me you had tweeter? Well, now you have to follow me!" Austin exclaimed. Ally rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Really?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Fine, I'll do it. Move over.". He roughly used his hips to push her out of the chair. She let out a shriek as she started to fall, only to have his strong hands on her hips. In a fluid motion, he slid under her and put her on his lap. Her cheeks flushed with crimson, as her thoughts drifted back to the previous Thursday, when his hands were also steadying her.

"Hey, look at you! Aren't you miss popular," She felt Austin nudge her side. She fidgeted and rolled her eyes.

"How long have you known about this?" She asked as he clicked on the follow button on his page. Pfft. Ally popular? He obviously didn't see his own amount of followers. 768 495. Wow.

"Since it started." He said. She rolled her eyes and turned to face him. She realized just how close they were in this position. She could see a couple freckles on his skin this close, and the brilliant honey-hazel color of his enticing eyes. Her thoughts got murky as she stared in wonder at how the kaleidoscope of browns and golds shifted.

"A-and you didn't do anything about it?". She stuttered out. She saw the coy play fullness arise in his eyes.

"And why would I do that?" He leaned back in the chair, putting some space between the two of them. Ally sucked in a breath, restful for the distanced of the distraction.

"ALLY! AUSTIN!" The triplets ran into the room. "You said you were coming right back!"

Ally jumped off Austin's lap. "Yup! We're coming" She hastily logged off Tweeter before Kalei saw it. "Let's go have story time!"

Ally pretty much dragged the triplets out of the room. She was fully aware of Austin's smiles behind her. She sent him a look, and he raised his hands in surrender.

The rest of their group was sitting in the girls room, Thalia included. As soon as she saw the girl, pity flashed in Alley's mind, but she took a deep breath and hid it. The best way to get to know Thalia would be to treat her normally.

"So," She clapped her hands together. "What do you kiddos want to do?"

"Austin said we were goin to have story time!"Elise shout out. Ally turned to Austin questioningly. He held up a trade clothe copy of The Lightening Thief, Rick Riordan's signature on the front.

"No ways," Ally stared wide eyed at the boy. "You actually brought it?"

"Yup," He smirked at Ally. "Trade clothe and all."

She stared at it as though she was a caveman who had never seen fire before. "Can I touch it?"

"I don't know..." Austin stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE PLEASE?" Ally cried a little louder than she had meant to. Austin suddenly turned to her quickly.

"Fine. But on one condition," He raised his eyebrows mischeviously. Ally sighed, but agreed. She really did want to run her fingers over Uncle Rick's signature.

"What do I have to do?" She asked confidently. Austin gave her a coy grin.

"Kiss me."

**Plecase don't kill me! I have a perfectly good explanation as to why I haven't updated. My school just got out the last week of June, and I had SO MANY EXAMS! I live in Canada, so we have something called provincials. If you live here, you know what I mean, and that they are a big deal! I am also currently on vacation. Yes, I hiked the bloody Grand Canyon the other day. Three hours down, seven up. I am EXHAUSTED!**

**I know this is filler, but give me a break, school just got t, and I'm brain dead. It will get better. And... drum roll... **

**I WILL BE WRITING A SEQUEL! YAY!**

**Anyways, your questions this time are...**

**Q. What the name of the some that Austin & Ally sang?**

**A. Count on Me, Bruno Mars**

**Q. Is there more drama coming ?**

**A. Unfortunately, (Or fortunately, depending on how you look at it) YES!**

**Q. what is your favourite singer and why? What made you write this story?**

**A. Taylor Swift, because she actually writes her own decent music. And I wrote this story because I love Austin and Ally, and I wanted to write my own original fan fiction. Most of the things that happen here are just based off events in my own life.**

**Q. So are you on summer break? If so how long ago and til when? **

**A. I am now ;-) I got off on the seventeenth of June technically, but then I had to go back for another week of exams. And to about the first few days in September. **

** Austin & Ally ever date in this fanfiction? Because I'm really confused about there relationship. I know they are friends but do they like each other more than that? (: Also! Can you update more often? If that's not too much to ask (:**

**A. Drum roll... I can't tell you the answer to that question because other wise it'll wreck the story. Sorry:-( And don't worry, I'm kind of confused with their relationship as well. Basically, they both like each other, but it's complicated. He doesn't think he's good enough for her, and she doesn't know how to move out of the friend zone. And now that it's summer, as soon as I get back from Vacation, I want to update ASAP too!**

**Q. Are you excited for Tunes and Trials? Everyone keeps saying it's gonna be Auslly! Who is your favorite character on Austin and Ally? Could you write an iCarly story? Your writing style is perfect for one! Do you ship Creddie or Seddie?**

**A. YES IM EXCITED! Living in trillion Canada, we don't get episodes till like, two months after they're out. And Austin is definitely my favourite character in Austin and Ally. For obvious reasons. About the I Carly thing... I was pretty into that show when I was twelve. Kind of got off it by the time eighth grade came around though. I used to ship Creddie though :-). But I don't think I'm going to do an I Carly fic. I already want to do one for the Ascendance trilogy first.**

**So, that is all! I'll try and do better writing next time, I know I was a jerk to make you guys wait so long though. Never again! Also, does anyone know how to add a category? I can't find one for the ascendance trilogy (The False Prince) but I want to write one.**

**And to the guest who gave me the long review, you know who you are, you should make an account, and then we can just PM. Since your stuff is kind of personal, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to answer and discuss your review here, per se.**

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews guys! You make fan fiction worth it. Feel free to check out some of my other fan fictions, I have a star wars one and a PJO one for my fellow Trekky's and Percy Jacksoners :-) **

**Ciao!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Austin's P.O.V.**

**What. An. Idiot.**

Austin froze on the spot, as soon as the words rolled off his tongue. They were like butter, insisting on coming out when he tried to keep them at bay. He had wanted to say, well, that's what he WANTED to say, but what he wanted to say, and what he was supposed to say, were two completely different things for that matter.

Now, because of his stupid trap, Ally was probably going to hate him. He already had the player reputation. He had already hurt her and proved just how big of a jerk he really was. And now, when they were finally making progress at being FRIENDS again, he just had to go and ruin it for himself. Good job Austin. You're such a genius.

His heart beat was pounding in his ears to the point he was sure that his mom could hear it. He couldn't seem to breath. Ally stared at him in shock for a moment, her eyes wide, her cheeks tinting pink in that cute way she does. He mentally slapped himself, and told himself to focus on the problem at hand.

Not that it was necessarily a problem.

Er, yes it was.

Not really.

But if you look at the big picture-

Screw the big picture! Follow your heart idiot! Kiss the girl!

Dingbat. But you told HER to kiss YOU. You can't have it the other way around now.

SHUT-UP!

Austin swallowed, trying to ignore the bickering voices in his head. This was such a bad idea. He should have just given her the book, no conditions necessary. Hey, that's a good idea. Maybe if he gave her the book to keep, she'd forget this whole incident. But wait, could you bribe a nerd with a book? What if she felt that it was too sacred to be used as a tool of bribery? Ugh, then he'd really have screwed it up. Maybe if he just-

His rambling, overworking brain was cut off by his nerves screaming in surprise. He jolted as he felt Ally's soft lips on his. She kissed him slowly, a tender kiss, unlike what he was used to.

And he thought that he was in heaven.

Tingling burst through his body, from the tips of his toes to his ears, all he could hear was buzzing. He couldn't focus on anything, she was mesmerizing him that much. He was pretty sure fireworks went off somewhere. This was absolutely nothing like when he kissed other girls. But then again, Ally was nothing like other girls. She was special. She was caring. She was-

Gone.

His half lidded eyes opened in surprise. When had he started to close his eyes? He watched as Ally bent over and picked up the book from the floor. She went skipping to the kids as though nothing happened. When had he dropped the book? Wait, did she not feel what he did?

His poorly confused mind tried to grasp at details and failed. It was like he had lost all motor control. He watched as she ran her fingers over the authors signature and squealed. Austin was slightly dissapointed that it was the cover she was squealing about, and not the fact that they just kissed.

Wait... oh my goodness. He just kissed Ally Dawson.

Allyson Marie Dawson.

School nerd, and love of his life. His brain finally started to clue in. Holy crap! He, Austin. Monica (Blame his parents). Moon. Just kissed the school NERD.

And he absolutely loved it.

Now, Austin had kissed his fair share of girls. With his looks (Come on, everyone knows it) And a bit of charm, he had the Miami girl population wrapped around his finger. Then Ally came along and she changed that. She changed how he looked at life (Granted, from a nerd's POV) but it still changed him. And then he ruined it, and then he made up for it, and then he probably ruined it again, and then he got the kiss of a lifetime, and now he has no idea what to do. Yup. Life story.

He really needed to get out more.

But still, he could still taste her lips, and how soft and gentle they were. He could feel the way she had to stand on her tip toes to reach him. He could-

"-Austin? Austin? Hello? It's your turn to read. Earth to Austin," Ally rolled her eyes at him and passed him his book.

"Keep it," He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks as he pushed the book back into her hands. She raised her eyebrows in amusement. Stupid tomato red face.

"Um, I couldn't do that, and even if I did keep it, it's still your turn to read. I'm not reading this entire thing!" She laughed. Austin took the book, but stared at her in disbelief. How did the kiss not affect her? Did she really not feel anything? Did she hate him that much already?

He flipped to where she was, and immersed himself in the book, hoping to get his mind off Ally. It didn't really work, but it was fun anyways. The kids absolutely loved it, screaming when Mrs. Dodds turned into the fury, laughing at Percy's stupidity. All of them wanted enchiladas for lunch.

As he finished the first chapter, the begged for more, but one look at the time, and Austin knew that they had to start lunch. Ally was a little disappointed, but she agreed. She went down to the kitchen to start the enchiladas, and Austin promised to keep the kids busy here.

As soon as she left, everyone pounced on him.

"OH MY GODS!" Kalei shouted, still in Percy Jackson mode, "YOU KISSED ALLY!"

For some reason he blushed a deep red at this. To him that was a personal moment, and it was weird having the kids talk about it.

"You totally like her!" Elise squealed.

"W-what?" Austin shook his head profusely, trying, and failing, to keep his voice normal. "That's ridiculous!"

"No it's not! You two are so adorable together! She likes you too!" Kalei shouted, then flung her hands over her mouth. Elise scolded her, and Austin stared at her in shock.

"What's that?"

"NOTHING!" Elise shouted, sending an irritated look towards Kalei.

"Wait," Austin stared off into space, "Ally likes me?"

"Um, well technically-"

"YES!" Austin raised his hands into the air, throwing his head back as a smile found it's way there. "Ally likes me!"

Elise ran over and covered his mouth with her hands. "Shhh!" She warned, "If you tell Ally we told you, you're going to regret it buster!"

"OK, OK," He pushed her hands off. He sat up normally.

They ended up playing games until Ally called for lunch. All the kids and Austin ran down, but when he got to the stairs and did a quick head count, (Because he WAS responsible) He realized one was missing. He motioned to Peter.

"Tell Ally I'll be down in a minute, OK dude?"

"Okay Austin," Peter said, running towards the smell of enchiladas. Austin wanted to follow, but he gained control of himself. He was going to show how responsible he really was. He walked back into the room.

Thalia sat in a corner, looking out a window. Austin walked up to her.

"Hey Thals, it's lunch time."

"I'm not hungry," She whispered, not looking up from the window. Austin sat beside her.

"Wanna talk?" He asked. She shook her head. He sighed. "You know, sometimes I laugh randomly, because I can't help but think of Forest Gump.". Where had that come from?

She looked at him confused. "Why?"

"Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're going to get." He quoted. "And some of us have a rotten box," HE added as an after thought. He could tell that she was thinking about that hard. He gave her a cautious smile. "But you can always return it."

She looked at him strangely. "No you can't."

"Yeah you can," He insisted. "Besides, don't you know what happens to rotten chocolate?"

She shook her head again.

"It turns into really healthy dirt, and from that dirt, can grow the most beautiful flower. Just because something has a bad past, doesn't mean that it has to have a bad future," He whispered. She looked up at him, tears brimming.

"Really?"

He nodded and smiled. Then he held out his hand. "Are you ready to eat now?"

She smiled, and grabbed his hand as he hoiseted her up. "Thanks Austin."

"Anytime," He smiled. And he meant that. Then the smell of food wafted up to him, and his stomach kicked into control. "Let's go get some enchiladas."

**Sup everyone? Sorry it's short, but I couldn't leave you on a cliff like that for a while. Hope you liked it ;-) And onto the questions...**

**THERE WASN't ANY! What what?**

**Haha, just so y'all know, I CAN update more frequent, the SEQUEL's first chapter will go up at the same time as the last chapter to this fic, I ship Auslly over Raura, and you guys are awesome! (So maybe there were a few questions and I was too lazy to write them out... whatever)**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews as well! Hope you got some more insight on this chapter... was SOOOOOOOO happy it was in Austin's POV. Please check out my friends fics, KyCoKiCaTi and Frodo of the Athena Cabin. They write awesome stuff for my PJO buds!**

**Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Austin's P. O. V.**

So, you know how you kind of hope that when the person you kissed does talk to you, it's going to be something kind of romantic? Well, Austin, unfortunately, wasn't able to experience that.

He and Thalia literally bolted to join the others. As soon as Austin entered to kitchen, his mouth couldn't stop watering. The spicy aroma that Ally had concocted made him realize just why Grover ran to the cafeteria on enchilada day.

Anyways, he sat down on his seat his eyes widening as Ally served him a HUGE enchilida. He muttered a thanks, well, tried to, and then inhaled his enchilada.

His mom always used to say that it was surprising that there was still room in his stomach, because he ate a ridiculous amount of food, in a ridiculous amount of time. And that was exactly what was happening now.

The room was a blur as the flavours melted and blended in his mouth. He was pretty sure that he let out a couple of moans, but. he didn't care.

He was almost done his enchilida. Honestly, it was like, two more bites, and he would have been done hastle free. But of course, Ally just had to speak up, right then.

"If you die I'm not giving you CPR.". Yup. That was her romantic saying. And of course, that sent Austin off on a choking spree.

He felt like he was hacking up a lung as the enchilada slipped from his esophogus, into his trachea. Yeah, that's right. Just because he was Austin Moon, didn't mean that he didn't know his socials terms. Wait- that is socials right?

Austin slapped his chest hard, trying to dislodge the piece of food. He wheezed as the children started screaming for him not to die. Ugh, kids these days. They could be soooooooo melodramatic.

Austin felt like he was going to black out. His lungs were being deprived of oxygen. What was it? Two minutes without oxygen and your brain shuts off. Or was it ten minutes? Stupid socials, why couldn't the teacher make anything clear?

A sweat broke out on his perfect skin and he felt like he was choking on his own tongue. He felt like he was dying. There was sandpaper in his throat.

Then he felt a small hand hit his back. One decisive hit, and the chunk of enchilada found it's rightful path back down. He swallowed, his eyes watering as he gulped down his glass of water. He slammed it back on the table, chugging the air back into his deprived lungs just as fast. He let out a couple of coughs, blushing in embarrassment.

"For the record, that doesn't count as CPR," He could pretty much see her smirk. "Are you OK?"

For some odd reason, his blush deepened. He gave her a shaky smile. "Thanks Als."

She rubbed soothing circles on his back for another minute, before giving him a light pat. "Well, I did warn you."

"And as always, you were right," He found himself muttering while he rubbed his throat.

"Austin, we thought you were going to DIE!" Peter screamed shrilly, making Austin wince. He gave a chuckle.

"Me too Pete, me too."

"Did you want to die? Because you purposely started choking right after Ally told you she wouldn't save you!" Kalei shouted.

"Are you trying to get Ally to give you mouth to mouth?" Keenan raised an eyebrow.

"You're stupid! Ally said she WOULDN'T give you CPR," Kainoah rolled his big brown eyes.

"That's a cheap way to try and steal another kiss from her," Elise blurted.

"WHAT?" Both Ally and Austin shouted at the same time. Elise shrunk in her chair, but held her ground.

"We're young, not stupid," She muttered.

Austin blushed deep red from the roots of his perfectly blonde hair, to the tips of his toes. The spicy red sauce on his plate was no competition. Ally on the other hand shrugged it off. Laughing, but not in the awkward manner she did when she was hiding something. Austin's heart cracked a little.

"Kiddos," She started, "Let's set some matters straight here. Austin just got startled. That's why he choked. It's my fault. I know how poor his concentration is, yet I still distracted him from vacuuming his plate."

Austin was nodding in agreement, then turned to her as what she said clicked. "Yeah- hey!"

She gave him a small side sly smile. "And trust me," She finished. "There will be definitely no more kisses," She raised her eyebrows, and took another bite of enchilada nonchalantly. Austin blushed again, staring at his plate hard.

Was he really that bad of a kisser? He had never really thought about it, since most girls initiated the make out sessions with him. But now with Ally, he was really starting to question things. He had known that he wasn't good enough for her, that part was obvious, but had kissing him been that bad?

They finished lunch quickly, and read another chapter of the book. Thalia stayed rather close to Austin through the day, and they talked a bit. As everyone went outside to play, Thalia sat at the edge of the sandbox, by herself. Austin and Ally went over to see if she wanted to play with the others.

"Hey Thalia," Ally tried for a warm smile. "Everyone is playing tag. Do you want to play?"

Thalia said nothing.

"It's really fun," She tried again.

More silence from Thalia.

"Keenan's it," You could hear the desperation start to creep into her voice. She ran a hand through her hair and let out a sigh. Austin leaned over to her.

"I'll talk to her."

His nose tickled where her hair touched it, and she nodded and got up. She shot Thalia one last look, before walking over to the small play set where the others were.

Austin made himself comfy beside Thalia. They sat in silence for a while, the sand reminding Austin of that horrible day at the beach the previous week.

"She was murdered in my sandbox, you know."

Austin stared at Thalia, not sure if he heard her right. She continued speaking, staring at the sand.

"They thought that the sand would hide the blood. When your drunk, you can be pretty stupid I guess."

Austin realized that she was talking about when her mother was murdered, and a cold fist clenched around his stomach. All warm thoughts about Ally vanished. He stared at the little girl.

"And my sand box wasn't just filled with my pails and shovels any ore. They had left their tools everywhere.". She said it so simply, that it sickened Austin to even think about it.

"Who's they?" He finally asked, but she didn't say anything. He realized that she seemed to be stuck in her own head, and he wondered if she was reliving the nightmare.

"This was hers," She finally said, raising her wrist. Austin caught the glimpse of a large silver bracelet. Thalia cradled it with her other hand. "I pulled it off her wrist. They didn't see it because of all the blood."

For the first time since she started talking, she looked at him. "I don't like sand boxes."

Austin throat not dry, and it wasn't just because he had been choking earlier. "I don't like them anymore either," He finally whispered. "Thalia," He hesitated, then went through with his thought, "You should really tell somebody."

She turned away again. "I can't." She sighed. "I don't want to."

They sat in silence for the rest of play time. Austin's thoughts swirled until the clock chimed six, his que to go. He walked to the front door numbly.

"Austin!"

He turned around to see Ally run up to him. He blushed automatically, the coil in his stomach loosening slightly. "Sup Als?"

She handed him his copy of the Lightening Thief. He looked St it. "Thanks."

"No prob," She smiled at him and his stomach recoiled, but for an entirely different reason this time, "See you tomorrow," She waved at him over her shoulder, before skipping out the door. He watched her go as he got into his car. He started the engine, the radio blaring to life.

_-tell me girl if every time we touch_

_You get this kind of rush_

_Baby say yeah_

_Yeah_

_If you don't wanna _

_Take it slow_

_And you just wanna _

_Take me home_

_Baby say yeah_

_Yeah_

_And let me kiss you._

Austin's hand went to change the station, as he realized it was One Direction. But his hand hovered over the button as those last lines came out. A small smile came onto his face. Ally sure was cute when she was in Directioner mode. He sighed. He really would like to know what she was thinking.

Austin made a split second decision, and turned right at the next road. He maneuvered his car with ease through the familiar streets, pulling into a short driveway. He parked his car, then knocked on the front door.

"Austin!" A middle-aged lady with red hair and plump cheeks opened the door. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too Mrs. Worthy," Austin smiled. "Dez home?"

"In his room," She smiled. "Are you sleeping over?"

Austin nodded. "I have to call my parents, but this is kind of a guy emergency," He admitted. Mrs. Worthy smiled knowingly.

"It's a girl, isn't it?"

"What?" Austin looked up shocked. She just laughed.

"Go find Dez. Dinner will be ready on an hour," She smiled. Austin thanked her, then ran up to Dez's room. He opened the door to find Dez staring at a spot on his wall. Austin collapsed on the bed.

"Do I even want to know what your staring at?" He asked, eyes closed. Dez finally seemed to notice his best friend.

"Hey Austin! Did you know that spots can move? I star the one on my wall did!"

Austin rolled his eyes. "Are you sure it's not a bug?"

Dez scoffed. "Amateur," He muttered, making Austin roll his eyes again. "so, what's up? I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know," Austin grimaced. "Sorry dude, I've been kind of busy."

"Trying to redeem yourself with Ally?"

Austin did a double take. He had to remind himself all the time that Dez was a lot more observant then what he portrayed himself to be. Austin nodded slowly.

"I kissed her," He blurted.

"WHAT?" Dez looked up shocked from the camera he was fiddling with. Austin sighed.

"I kissed Ally Dorks on. And, I liked it," He said in a small voice. "At least, I think I did."

Dez was silent for a moment. "What did she say?"

Austin ran a hand through his hair in frustration and sat up. "That's just it," He admitted, "I dunno. She just blew it off, and acted totally normal. Am I that bad of a kisser Dez?"

Dez seemed to ponder this a moment. "You can't be. Cassidy and Kinda and all them are always trying to make out with you."

Austin shook his head. "That's the thing Dez. It wasn't like when I make out with other girls. I just can't stop thinking about it. It was so... eye opening. It felt like it was my first kiss."

"That would probably be because you actually care about her," Dez stated. Austin raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"I care for the other girls too. What's the difference between them and Ally?"

"Well," Dez started, "As your best friend, I'm not out of touch with you Austin. Ever since you started volunteering at the orphanage, and playing music, your favourite thing all the time, you've been happier. More alive. And most people wouldn't go to the length that you went to try and make Ally happy after you hurt her. You truly care about her."

Austin laid back down absorbing Dez's words. He knew deep down why he cared about her. But he was too scared to say it aloud. Because he was sure that Ally would find out somehow and hate him even more.

Dez's phone rang, and he picked up his starfish phone. "Hello?"

Screaming on the other end.

Deeds offered the phone to Austin. "It's for you."

Austin took the phone hesitantly, and put it semi-close to his ear. "Hello?"

"WHY DID MY BFF COME OVER RIGHT NOW AND JUST TELL ME THAT SHE HAD HER FIRST KISS WITH YOU THIS MORNING?"

Austin pulled the phone away from his ear and winced. "Um, because she did."

"THAT'S IT MOON BOY! YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOO DEAD!" Friend's voice boomed over the phone. For such a petite girl, she had a really big voice.

"Wait," Austin sat up, confusion written on his face. "That was Ally's first kiss?"

"OF COURSE IT WAS YOU DINGBAT! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH SOMEONE WHO CARED ABOUT HER, NOT SOME INSUFFERABLE JERK WHO'S MADE HERE LIFE MISERABLE!"

But Austin didn't hear that part. He threw his hands up in the air, completely in his own little world. "I was Ally's first kiss!" He smiled love struck. He couldn't believe his luck.

"ARE YOU STILL THERE?" Trish's voice rang over the phone. Austin sighed happily.

"Yup. Hey, do you know if Ally liked it?" He suddenly asked. Silence was on the other end of the phone. He waited a few moments, before realsizing that she had hung up. He sighed and put the phone back.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Dez asked as he pressed more buttons on his camera.

"I dunno," Austin sighed happily, still dwelling on the fact that he was her first kiss. But in actuality, he had a plan. He just needed to know what she thought exactly of the kiss. If she felt those sparks every time they touched too.

Austin Moon was in deep trouble.

So he grinned like the love struck kid he was. He was going to take One Directions advice. Austin was going to get to the bottom of this matter, no matter what. And as he laid on his best friends bed, staring at the ceiling, he couldn't help himself from thinking.

_Ally Dawson, just let me kiss you._

**Sup dudes! Sorry that this took me longer to write, we have family visiting for a bit, so things are hectic.**

**DID YOU ALL FREAK OUT WHEN YOU WATCHED TBM LIKE I DID? Oh my goodness, Ross was so hot. I thought that the mad scientist thing was cheesy and unnecessary, but the musical numbers were fantabulous! Cruising for a Bruising is my new favorite song!**

**Onto the questions...**

**Q. When's the last chapter and the sequels come out?**

**A. Dunno. I still have a ways to go on this fic... you'll see why in a couple of chapters.**

**Q. is their going to be more drama?**

**A. Oh boy, I'm not going to answer that. Just wait about four more chapters, and you'll probably be hating me ;-) **

**Q. Why did that man just leave Thalia there? (at the orphanage)**

**A. That shall be revealed soon. But pretty much, he's a rich business guy, who has no time for a family. So that's why he was trying to get rid of her.**

** old is thalia, or whatever her name is, is she going to have a crush on Austin?**

**A. Thalia is ten ( The age limit for the Orphanage is eight, which is why Mary was so flustered with Thalia being left) And she's not going to like Austin that way. More the big brother sort of love.**

** you planning on being an author later on?**

**A. I really want to. I'm actually writing a book, but I haven't been able to finish it because I've been so preoccupied with fan fiction. Maybe someday though. :-) **

**Thanks for ALL the reviews! And to R5idolizer, I'm not stalking you, but that is hilarious :-). I love Bubba Gumps! And to all those wondering about Ally and the kiss... keep reading. You'll see what's happening ;-) **

**Please review! Later Gators!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Beep.

Groan.

Beep.

Groan.

Beep.

Austin maoned and sunk lower into his pillow as the alarm continued to go off. His hand flew out clumsily, and knocked a lamp and a textbook of work that was supposed to be completed over the break off the nighttable. Dez finally gave in and stood up to turn it off.

"What time is it?" Austin moaned into the pillow, shutting his eyes to the glaring light.

"Nine in the morning."

"WHAT?" Austin jumped out of bed, fear pulsing through his body. "I'm late! Shoot, I'll be suspended!" He jumped out of bed, throwing on a t-shirt on the floor. He slipped his feet into his vans. "Why the heck do you have your alarm set for nine anyways?" Austin screamed at his best friedn.

Dez seemed to think about that for a moment, before laughing. "Oh, I know. It's not nine. It's six. I had my alarm clock upside down, silly me."

Austin groaned and collapsed back onto the bed. He badly wanted to fall back asleep. He had been up to one in the morning, working on a song. He was definitely getting better at portraying his feelings... or so he hoped.

He reached over and grabbed his phone, while Dez started ranting about his pet turtles. Austin shook his head while he created a new message.

_Have 2 talk 2 u about Thals._

He sent the message to Ally. A moment later, his phone buzzed.

_What about? She seems really close to you, that's nice. What's your secret? I think she's scared of me._

Austin chuckled quietly to himself. _We were talking. And I'll never tell. Want 2 meet at the park in half an hour?_

_Ok._

Austin shut his phone off and stretched. It was still dark outside, sunrise hadn't happened yet. Austin grabbed one of Dez's beanies, pulling his golden locks out of his face. As Austin started walking out the door, Dez finally noticed.

"Where are you going? Mr. Sun isn't even out yet!" He exclaimed. Sometimes, Austin swore that Dez was really Thomas.

"I'm meeting Ally."

"Are you going to confess your undying love for her?"

Austin looked at his friend strangely. "Not quite," He raised his eyebrows. He left before Dez could fit in another two cents.

The morning air was brisk. Austin savored the coolness. It was a nice contrast from the Miami heat. He drove quickly to the park, where Ally was already waiting, sitting on the park bench.

"Hey Austin," She smiled perkily as he walked up to her. He smiled back.

"Sup Als?"

"The sky." He laughed. "What did you want to talk about?"

He took the seat beside her, the hard wood of the bench uncomfortable. "Thalia. What she told me yesterday."

"What was it?" Ally furrowed her eyebrows in the cute way she did. Austin bit his lip to focus.

"Well, you know how she wouldn't play with everyone? And how she was staring at the sandbox?"

"Yeah," Ally said somewhat uncertainly. Austin sighed and sat back.

"She found her mother dead in her sandbox."

"_What?_"

"Her mother. Dead. In her sandbox," Austin repeated slowly. Ally looked distraught. He didn't blame her.

"That's horrible!" Ally exclaimed.

"I know." He muttered. "She just started telling me, and I didn't know what to do."

Ally was silent for a moment. Austin looked over at her. "What are you thinkging?"

Ally sighed. "I honestly don't know. She won't talk to anyone Austin. I don't know why she would talk to you. Ally I can suggest is that you be the listening ear she wants, and maybe we'll get to the bottom of this."

Her words triggered something else in his mind. He cleared his throat. "Speaking of getting to the bottom of things, we need to talk."

Ally looked at him confused.

"About the kiss."

"Oh. _Oh."_

"Yeah," He started kind of awkwardly. He shut his eyes. Just do it Austin! It's not that difficult! "I was just-"

"Wait!" Ally threw her hand over Austin's mouth and he looked at her in surprise. She had a mischevious smile on her face. "We have to go to the monkey bars! Secrets are always shared on the monkey bars!" She exclaimed with glee. Despite the nerves in his stomach, Austin laughed. She was just too cute sometimes.

They walked over to the monkey bars, Austin pulling himself up with ease. Ally climbed up more slowly, sitting close to Austin. The small part of his brain noticed it was a little too close. Then she cuddled up to his side, taking him completely by surprise.

"It's a little higher than I thought," Ally muttered after seeing his raised eyebrows. He chuckled and threw a loose arm around her shoulders. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Austin cleared his throat. " I'm sorry that I stole you first kiss."

Ally looked at him eyes wide, then she laughed, a sound like bells. "It's fine Austin. It was going to happen sooner or later."

He blushed. "So your not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you? You're a half decent kisser anyways," She said. Then she blushed as it dawned on her. Austin couldn't help the smirk.

"You think I'm a decent kisser?"

She blushed deeper, and Austin couldn't take his eyes off her. She nudged his side. "_Half _decent. Don't forget the half."

Austin scoffed. "Details, details." Speaking of details, he badly wanted to know what she thought. Only, he was way to scared to ask.

"Don't worry," she tickled his side. "I won't tell anyone that you kissed a nerd," She teased. That hurt, but for some reason, he couldn't say anything back to it. Just then, a bright light made him blink.

Austin looked over to his right. Because they were sitting on the monkey bars, they were able to see the horizon. They both watched the beauty of the sun start to rise.

"That's magnificent," Ally breathed. Austin nodded.

"The stars go down, the sun comes out," He found himself saying. _And all that counts, is here right now. _He added in his head.

"That's a great song line!" Ally exclaimed, opening her book. She balanced it between the two of them, scribbling down what he said. He grabbed the pencil, and wrote down the next line. Ally smiled at that, and Austin's heart fluttered. "That's great! See, you do have an inner songwriter," She joked.

Austin smiled back at her. "When I have great inspiration I do," He laughed. And the pink tint of her cheeks didn't escape his watchful gaze.

"My universe, will never be the same," Ally sung. Austin stared at the beautiful brunnette beside him.

"I'm glad you came," He breathed.

**OK! I know it's short, but I thought it would give you some insight on Alley's feelings. Just to clear it up, she LIKED the kiss. She THINKS about the kiss. But she's playing it off nonchalantly, because she figures it was a once in a lifetime thing, and everything will go back to normal once school starts. Or as you'll see... the weekend before...**

**And I know I changed the lyric, but I just needed it to work for my fan fiction.**

**I also posted this short glance because... drum roll please... WE REACHED 500 REVIEWS! **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys are amazing, and are the reason that I've stayed with fan fiction. Give yourselves all a pat on the back :-) **

**Please review! Later Gators!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"_Kiddos!"_ Ally trilled, "We have a treat for you!"

Austin watched the brunette beside him, completely mesmerized. He wondered how he had never noticed her at school before. If getting in trouble was punishible by _this, _then he was planning on getting in trouble a lot more often.

"Guys!" Ally shouted, becoming impatient. She put her hands on her hips in a flustered sort of manner, and Austin thought she looked adorable. "Come on!"

The pitter patter of little feet, harmonized with a chorus of giggles and laughs trampled their way. Despite the heavy box in his arms, Austin couldn't help but smile. The kids piled in, covered in mud and sand from outside. Thomas and Peter still had ketchup on their faces from lunch earlier. He placed the box onto the table, high enough so the kids couldn't reach it, and grabbed a rag.

"What have you guys been doing?" Ally exclaimed, taking in the mess in front of her. "You were only out there for fifteen minutes!"

The kids giggled, but looked kind of ashamed. They tried putting their hands behind their backs, to hide their muddy skin. Austin couldn't help the chuckle. After Ally and him had arrived earlier, they started the day by playing hide and go seek. Seriously, Ally was a pro. It took him half an hour on his turn to find her, and that was only after she had to go to the bathroom because he had been taking so long.

Before lunch, they had read another chapter from the wonderful world of Percy Jackson, and Austin had made his specialty macaroni and cheese for lunch, smothering it in ketchup. Ally had been skeptical of eating it at first, but by the end of lunch, he had convinced her that he was secretly a famous french chef in hiding. Oh yeah, he was that good.

The kids had been sent to play outside because Ally had wanted to pick up a treat for them at the store. They had only been gone fifteen minutes, but he swore the kids had had a war in the backyard. They were that filthy.

"Why do you still have ketchup on your face?" Ally wrinkled her nose as she took the rag from Austin. She bent down to the kids eye level, wiping Peter's face. He closed his eyes real tight, and tried to pull away, but Ally had a death grip on him.

"He was saving it for later, obviously," Austin rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Oh, obviously," Ally's voice dripped with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes, as Austin grabbed another rag and started to wipe down Thalia's hands. Thalia now always went to Austin if she could, and he was slowly getting a little bit out of her at a time. She was still incredibly shy, and wouldn't talk to Ally or Mary. Austin was the only one who could get close to her yet.

Austin and Ally finished cleaning up the kids who turned expectantly to Ally. She pretended to be oblivious.

"OK Ms. Ally. What's the surprise?" Kalei finally lost it and piped up. Austin held back a chuckle.

"Surprise? What surprise?" She tried to play it off, her face unreadable. Austin smiled. "Do you know about a surprise Austin?"

"Nope," He popped the p.

"Please Austin!" The kids turned their begging to the blond, "What is it? We're sorry for not coming sooner!"

Austin couldn't take it anymore. He reached into the box he had been carrying, and met each of their eyes first. He looked to Ally, who gave him a subtle wink. He felt his heart flip in his chest.

"BAM!" He pulled out a giant blue freeze. But it wasn't like a jumbo one, but the tube was a funky shape, like something from the future. It was also a harder plastic, so it could keep it's shape. "Who want a freeze?"

"ME!" The kids all squealed, tiny hands reaching up. Austin chuckled and gave each of the kids a freeze. He handed out green, blue, and white ones only. Once he handed the last green freeze to Thalia, who muttered a quiet thanks, he turned to Ally and pulled a cherry red one out. He held it out to her.

"And the pretty red one, for the pretty lady," He said in his best announcer voice. She giggled and took the freeze. He smiled back and pulled out another one.

"Look! We're matching!" She smiled, gesturing to the red. What she didn't know was that he had done that on purpose.

"Oh yeah," He played it off shocked. "Guess that means we're uber cool."

"Totally cool," She admitted, as she took a big bite out of her freeze. Austin rolled his eyes.

"Ally," He whined, stretching out her name, "You're supposed to suck on it! If you bite it, then it's gone too fast!"

She rolled her eyes, but obliged. They both sat on the counter, as the kids ran to the living room to watch a movie. "Don't get that on anything!" Ally shouted after them, but they were long gone.

Austin couldn't help but realize how similar their positioning was to this morning. He still got butterflies when he realized that Ally liked the kiss. Sure, she might not like him, but if she liked the kiss, then that meant that they were meant to be, right? Goodness, why was this stuff so confusing?

"So, I really liked that song we worked on earlier," Ally started as she opened her book between them, "But I was hoping we could write another one with some lyrics Icame up with last night."

"Sounds cool," Austin smiled at her, "What lyrics?"

"Say you'll stay."

"Of course I'll stay," Austin looked at the brunnette confused. "Now what are the lyrics?"

Ally rolled her eyes. "Those are the lyrics."

"Oh," Austin realized, crunching softly on the red ice in his mouth. He thought for a moment. "That's good. It should be the chorus. Something like, Say you'll stay, I just keep on wishing everyday, No more running around, When I'm around, Say you'll stay."

"THat's good!" Ally nodded. The she frowned slightly.

"What?" Austin asked.

"Nothing," She shook her head. "But it almost needs to be a duet, with another person singing background."

"Well there are two of us."

Ally turned to Austin, surprise on her face. He looked equally surprised.

"WHat? We've sang together before," He defended hinself.

"No, we've sung together before. We haven't sung a duet before," Ally corrected. Austin rolled his eyes.

"How much harder can it be.?"

Now Ally rolled her eyes, and closed her book. "WHatever. We'll work on it later at Sonic Boom."

The two teens hoped off the counter, as they finished the last of their freezes. They found the kids entranced by the television, their empty freeze packages on the ground. Ally sighed and turned off the TV.

"ALLY!" The voices shot out in indignation. ALly rolled her eyes.

"C'mon. We're going to do an art project," She picked up their garbage.

"We are?" Austin asked, which earned a few snickers from the kids. Ally rolled her eyes and handed Austin the wrappers.

"Yes, we are."

They headed to the kitchen, where Ally pulled out the sugar container, a metal bowl, and filled it with warm water.

"Are we making cookies?" Elise asked. Ally shook her head.

"Nope."

"Cake?"

"Nope."

"Pancakes?"

Ally quirked an eyebrow at the blond boy. Austin blushed. She didn't even have to say it. He watched as she poured some sugar into the water, and it disolved. She quickly stirred, the sticky mess, and then added ice cubes, cooling it to room temperature. Satisfied, she took one of those cylindrical things, and picked up the old wrappers. She gestured to AUstin.

"Can you hold it please?"

He oneyed, holding the plastic carefully over the sink. He watched her face as she bit her lip in concentration, pouring the warm liquid from the pot, through the cylinder, and into the container. She filled it all the way, and then Austin handed it to Thalia.

Five minutes later, everyone had sticky hands and a plastic container full of sticky water. Ally led the way outside. Once they were on the patio, she walked over to the hanging flower pots. Everyone caught on.

"If you're really still," She said, "You might be able toget a hummingbird."

Everyone watched, completely fascinated, as a blur of green came to a halt, hovering above the opening of the container. A pink tongue flicked out, and it came to rest on the edge. After a few more seconds it flew away.

"That's so cool!" Kalei squealed, and all the kids agreed. Everyone held their hands out, wanting to feed a hummingbird.

After half an hour, everyone had fed at least one bird. Everyone except Austin. He sat there patiently, his arms outstretched, a look of concentration on his face as he waited and waited and waited.

But none of the birds would stop at him. He tried holding the container at a different angle and everything, but to no avail. Finally, the kids got bored and went back inside to wash up and watch TV. Austin sat still through it all, not giving up.

"Ready to go back Austin?" Ally turned to him.

"Why aren't they coming?" He vented. "They don't like me!"

The brunnette giggled at his outburst, and he just frown deeper. Ally walked up behind him. Sparks burst across his flesh as he felt her arms snake around his waist, her hands meeting his. She angled the container slightly differnetly.

"You see," She whispered, "The trick isn't how you hold it," She moved his hand so that it was right by a patch of hello flowers, "But where you hold it."

He watched in fascination as a hummingbird zipped by him. Then returned. Then slowed down until it was hovering right above. He held his breath as the petite bird flicked it's tongue out, and lapped up the now cold sugar water. It stayed for a few more moments, before fluttering away.

"See?" Ally smiled at him. The biggest grin possible broke across his face. He turned around and squashed Ally in a bone crushing hug.

"I did it! Did you see? I fed the hummingbird!"

She chuckled, which he though was absolutely adorable. "Good job Austin. Should we get cleaned up now and go?"

Austin looked over to the window, where he was able to see the clock through the glass. He stared in shock as the clock chimed six. He had been so obsessed with trying to feed the hummingbirds, that he had completely lost track of time. He followed Ally in, and he tossed the remains of the freeze wrapper away. He walked over to the sink, lathering his hands with soap before washing away the sticky juice with hit water. As he turned the taps off, he flicked his fingers in Ally's direction, spraying her with water. She looked up shocked.

"Did you just...?"

But Austin was already running away, and it wasn't a moment before he heard Alley's foot steps behind him.

"Bye kids!" He shouted into the TV room as he ran for the door. He heard Ally do the same behind him. He burst out the front door, and sprinted to his car, laughing the entire time. He got an idea, and jumped into the passenger side, before butt scooching over into the drivers chair. Ally being Ally followed him, climbing into the passenger seat. He risked his arm, and reached over to shut the door. She snapped his arm while he pulled back.

"Ouch!"

She rolled her eyes, then realized where she was. She started to go for the door, but Austin had already started the car and was going. She resorted to putting her seat belt on.

"Are you kidnapping me? Because I'll warn you, I know karate," She growled. Austin looked from the road, to her, a doubtful expression on his face. She sunk lower into her chair. "And like, two other Japanese words."

He chucked. "Relax Als," He loved the way it rolled off his tongue, "I'm just driving us to Sonic Boom. Faster than walking."

They reached the store, and both teens got out. They walked to the store, which Ally opened. She didn't bother to flip the sign from closed to open. Instead she walked straight over to the Grande piano and took a seat. She patted the bench beside her, and Austin gladly sat down.

"Kay, so this is the tune I was thinking of to start the song," Her fingers danced along the keys to an upbeat melody. Austin bobbed his head along, before singing.

_It's wintertime_

_And you are all that's on my mind_

_Everyday_

Yikes. Where did those lyrics come from? He swallowed, blushing red, but Ally continued singing the next verse.

_It seems like we_

_Could stay up and talk through the night_

_Oh what do you say?_

They both looked at each other, knowing exactly what to say.

_Say you'll stay-ay-ay-ay_

_I just keep on wishing everyday-ay-ay-ay_

_No more running around_

Ally continued saying _Running around _in the back ground while Austin continued singing.

_When I'm around_

_Just say you'll stay_

Alley's voice faded as Austin took over for the verse again. Ally concentrated on portraying the tune that was in her head onto the keys. Austin watched in amazement as every single note fell in place.

_Her perfect hair_

_She looks so cute in the clothes she wears_

Ally surprised Austin by adding _Yup, so cute guys_

_Her lips so sweet_

_And when I walk her to her door I'm thinking_

_Gee, just give me one more chance I'm begging please!_

Wow, how many time had he thought that in the last week? They sang the chorus together again, before Ally started the bridge.

_And who knows_

_When we are together_

_We never want to go oh-oh_

Austin took over.

_And you're not_

_For any kind of weather_

_I just need to know_

Austin's eyes met Alley's again.

_That you_

_You'll be_

_Here_

_Every time I need you_

_Say you'll stay-ay-ay-ay-ay_

Ally joined in for the last few chorus lines, her eyes never wavering from Austin's. She finished the song with a flourish.

"Say you'll stay," Austin whispered, his fresh breath tickling her nose. Both started to lean in involuntarily. Austin began to close his eyes, anticipating the fireworks again, when a sudden clapping made them jump apart.

"That was magnificent!"

Both blushed a deep crimson as Austin turned to look at the man at the door of the store. Suddenly Ally jumped up from beside him.

"Dad!"

So this was Lester Dawson. Austin watched as Ally hugged the older man.

"How was your convention?" She asked. And as happy as Austin was to see her happy, he was still a little miffed that he never got to kiss her.

"It was good! You had fun I hope?" Lester looked at his daughter squarely. This was it. Austin was already starting to wince. She was going to say how horrible he and his friends were. She was going to admit that she hadn't had a very good week. But instead she said something completely different.

"It was so much fun! We had the craziest week ever!" She laughed, and Austin couldn't help but laugh too. Crazy was one way to put it.

"Well, I'm glad," Lester smiled. "Shall we go home?"

"Alright dad," Ally turned to Austin. "See you tomorrow, yeah?"

He smiled. "Definitely.". He walked out the doors with them. He watched as Ally hugged her dad's side as she walked. Lester must have said something, because she threw her head back in laughter.

She was perfect. And she was going to be his.

**Sup everyone? Sorry it took me so long to update, We had company, and now I have a cold. Which kind of explains why this chapter is so crappy. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! They mean so much! And for everyone who thinks I'm an amazing author, it's people like you that keep me coming back to fan fiction! **

**Also, a big shout out to randomsmileyperson and ausllyluver! They both have some of my favourite fan fiction, and it's an honour to be followed by them. I suggest to go read their fanfics! Like now! They'll blow your mind.**

**And I want to say sorry to the guest, because I didn't use your idea. I really do like, and will probably incorporate it at a different part of this story, but I have to keep this story somewhat on track.**

**Thanks again, you're all amazing. Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"No way in-"

"Language!" Ally cut him off, gesturing to the young ears around them. Austin bit his tongue, but stood his ground though.

"I am not going in there! I could get an infectious disease, or suffocate, or drown! You can't make me go in there. I'm to young to die!" Austin didn't budge from his spot on the sidewalk as Ally yanked on his arm again. She finally let his limb go, put her hands on her hips, and cocked an eyebrow at Austin.

"It's a library for crying out loud. Not a Nuclear Plant!"

"Same difference!" The blond shouted as he eyed the large building with terrified eyes. Ally sighed.

"Well, I guess you can roast out here in the sun while I take the kids to the surprise."

Austin raised his eyebrows. "Surprise?"

"Oh, nothing big of course. Just a private Rick Riordan signing that my mom was able to set up for me."

"You're lying."

"Am I?" She put on her most innocent face. "I guess you're going to have to decide that for yourself," She gave him a dangerous smile before walking towards the building. Austin watched as she gathered the kids and walked closer and closer to that door of no return.

Now, Austin was a book lover, but that didn't mean that he had ever been to a library. It wasn't even because of his reputation, but rather just the fact that there was used, dog-eared books in a building repulsed him. But as Ally walked closer and closer to the door, his palms started to sweat.

He wasn't going in there. But what if Uncle Rick really was there? How could he pass up that opportunity? But what if she was just saying that. She could be lying. Oh, what was he thinking. This was Ally for crying out loud.

"Wait!" He looked both ways, before running to Ally who was just opening the library's doors. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "You better not be lying."

She smirked. "C'mon Moon boy. Live a little. It's not like the building is filled with toxic waste."

"FYI, dog-eared books are just as bad as toxic waste in my opinion."

She laughed, and lead them inside. He held his breath as he walked in, but he only made it past the register before he had to breath. He closed his eyes as he inhaled, and when he was sure that he hadn't mutated of died, he opened his eyes slowly. Ally rolled her eyes and the kids smiled. He was still wary though. You never now when you can walk straight into a booby trap.

"This was kiddos,". Ally led the children up a set of stairs. They passed rows of books, but Austin didn't even glance at them. He picked up a dawdling Thomas, and out him on his shoulders, before holding Thalia's hand. Ally was carrying Peter herself in one arm, and holding Elise's hand with the other. The triplets ran ahead of them.

He watched Ally at in front of a door that said DAWSON PARTY. She took out a key in her bag, and slid it through the lock. After a hiss, the door opened.

Austin stepped inside carefully, looking both ways. It was a quaint little room, with large floor to ceiling windows on one side, and children's book shelves on the other. The floor was carpet, with a bean bag in a corner. It was occupied.

No. Freaking. Way.

"Hi kids," The middle aged man greeted the,. The children all said hello, but Austin stood there gaping. Ally smirked.

"Austin, may I introduce you to Mr-"

"RICK RIORDAN!" Austin shouted, putting the kids down.

Ûncle Rick smiled. "Yes. And I do believe your Austin right?"

Austin felt his eyes go the size of dinner plates. "How did you know that?"

The middle aged man chuckled. "You kind of tend to remember when someone asks you to sign three books at four different meetings, as well as buys half a dozen collectors shirts and trinkets. And you also sent me a very memorable letter, in October."

Austin blushed a crimson red. "Sorry, I was kind of emotional after Mark of Athena."

Rick chuckled again. "Don't worry. Penny told me that her daughter was in quite the rampage as well."

"I wasn't on rampage!" Ally tried to defend herself, but her cheeks were a fiery red color.

Austin chuckled. "Don't deny it. Percabeth fell into Tartarus. And Nico is-"

"SO BROKEN!" Ally sobbed. Austin hugged her, rubbing her back. "He didn't deserve it!"

Austin chuckled and met Rick Riordan's eyes. He smiled. "Well, I'll let you guys in on a secret. Grover and Calypso shall be making an appearance in this series."

"Really?" Ally stopped sobbing and perked up right away. Uncle Rick nodded. Austin through his hands in the air.

"YES! Long live enchiladas!"

At the sound of enchiladas the children perked up. Peter finally sighed. "Can the old man read us Percy Jackson now?"

Austin and Ally gasped simultaneously. "Peter! How rude! Do you know who this 'old man' even is?"

"Mr. Ree-or-dah-en?" He squinted to read the name badge. Austin rolled his eyes.

"Riordan. As in THE Riordan. You know, the one who wrote Percy Jackson in the first place?"

The children looked blankly at Austin. He sighed, but gave up, fishing out his signed copy of the Lightening Thief. He handed it to uncle Rick. "What chapter are you guys on?" He smiled at Austin.

"Seven," He said, cozy-ing down beside Ally as he opened the book. As Rick looked for the page, he talked to the children.

"Did you know I wrote this book for my son when he was about you age?" He told Thalia. She looked shy, but shook her head. rock smiled at her. "He struggled with history, so I originally made the story up to help him make sense of it all. What are all of your names, by the way?"

The triplets went first, followed by Elise and Peter. Ally introduced Thomas.

"And this is the latest member of our family, Thalia. But unfortunately she can't control lightening," Austin introduced the shy young girl. Rick smiled at her.

"Don't you bear a striking resemblance to how I picture Thalia Grace.". Thalia blushed at the compliment.

"Mr. Riordan," Ally piped up before she started reading, "Would it be possible to get the name of the Nico you based Nico Di Angelo off us possibly?"

Rick chuckled. "I don't think he would appreciate it if I gave his full name to a crazy fan girl. Your mother informed me about your crush."

Ally blushed deep crimson, and Austin turned to her, his eyebrows raised. "Wait, you love Nico Di Angelo? He's such a creep!"

"TAKE IT BACK!" She suddenly swatted his arm. Austin's eyes widened to the size of unusually large dinner plates as he grabbed Ally's arm. "He's simply misunderstood! He is the hottest, downright sexiest boy ever!"

"Yeah," Austin smirked. "Ten year old kid."

"He's almost fourteen!" She defended. "And if you want to be technical he's actually almost ninety four."

"Oh yes," Austin held up his hands in a surrender position. "You're crushing on an old man. Not a little boy. My bad."

Ally rolled her eyes, and Rick laughed before he started to read. The kids immediately were entranced, and Ally stopped hitting Austin's arm. He had read that series probably a dozen times. Could quote the books line for line. But hearing it read by the author just had something different to it. The words seemed more alive, Percy's facial expressions were slightly more lively. It was amazing.

After he read three chapters (After much begging on his and Ally's part) he answered the children's questions, which mostly consisted of a lot of, "When is Percy going to man up and kiss Annabeth?". At which Austin and Ally bit their lips because they both knew exactly when Percy manned up.

After a tearful goodbye (The tears coming from Austin) and a good many threats (Coming from Ally). They finally said goodbye to the famous author. It was six o clock already, so they hurried the kids home. They dropped them off, as Austin drove them to the mall.

"Oopsy Daisy!" Ally muttered as she dropped her wallet. His eyes veered from the road momentarily to see several library cards, a debit card, and several dollar bills scatter. She bent over to pick them up, while he reached for the card nearest him.

"You have your liscence?" His voice conveyed his surprise. He had never seen her drive, and didn't know that she actually had her full licence.

She snatched the card out of his hand. "Yes," She mumbled. He raised his eyebrows.

"Can you even drive?"

Silence.

He scrunched up his eyebrows as he focused on the road. "How did you pass the driving test then?"

She didn't say anything for a moment. "My Aunt works for the drivers licensing place. I can drive, I just have panic attacks when I do. She pulled some strings, and got me my licence anyways."

Austin whistled. "You have a full licence and you can't drive."

"No," She snapped irratably. "I just can't park, and I get nervous around people. Driving on a straightaway in the country is no problem."

"Oh yeah, because you totally get those in the middle of Miami."

She said nothing, so Austin pulled into an empty Costco parking lot. He turned off the vehicle. Ally looked at him strangely as he got out of the car. He walked around to the passenger side, and opened her door. She still had her seat belt on, and looked at him cautiously. He held the keys out to her.

"C'mon. Driving lesson 101 with Austin Moon," He smirked. Her eyes widened.

"No. No! No ways. Uh-uh. Absolutely not."

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Ugh, fine." She moaned and took off her seat belt. She grabbed the keys from his outstretched hand, and scooched over to the drivers seat. Austin climbed in the passenger side as Ally adjusted the seat. She put both hands on the steering wheel, her knuckles already white.

"OK, why don't we just start out with a nice slow loop around the parking lot?" He asked her. She nodded, but didn't move. Austin sighed and reached over, pulling the joystick so the car was in drive. Ally watched his hand like it was going to explode. He gestured to the empty lot in front of them. "Shall we?"

Ally nodded. She looked straight ahead. She looked at the steering wheel. She looked down at the pedals. Then she looked back at the road. And the next thing Austin knew, was that his head flew back and hit the head rest.

"SLOW! I said SLOW!". Austin screamed. Ally slammed on the break with her foot, and Austin's entire body jerked forward. He was thanking anyone who was listening that he had put his seat belt on. He rubbed his whip lashed neck, then looked at Ally who was still staring straight ahead, her knuckles completely white. She looked at Austin.

"Like that?"

He took a deep breath. He swallowed once. Twice. Then he looked at Ally again. "Perhaps we should start out a bit slower."

She nodded and looked back at the road. Right before she was about to push the pedal, Austin grabbed her hand. She looked at their conjoined hands, as though they were extraterrestrial or something. Austin rubbed her knuckles until the color came back to them. He placed the hand gently back on the steering wheel, then did the same with the others.

He turned and looked at Ally, who was staring at her hands intently, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Maybe this was a bad idea."

Austin shook his head, and leaned closer to her. He hoped it was her heart beating so loudly and not his. "Look, relax Als. It's just you and me. Nothing to worry about. The two of us. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"On the contrary I believe that-"

He pressed his lips to her right cheek. Her eyes went wide as saucers, and her breathing hitched. Even though he only kissed her cheek, he felt the sparks fly in his mouth, and his toes tingle. Without looking he knew that his ears were bright red.

"You and me." He whispered against her ear. "If you're ever lost in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light to guide you," He quoted their song. He noticed that she took a deep breath, and visually relaxed. "Find out what we're made of, when we are called to help our friends in need."

Slowly, Ally pressed the gas pedal, but Austin continued to whisper in her ear. She sung the chorus along with him.

"You can count on me like 1, 2, 3, I'll be there, and I know when I need It I can count on you like 4, 3, 2, and you'll be there. Cause thatA's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah."

Austin watched as Ally successfully completed a flawless lap and stopped the car. She turned and grinned at him. "I did it!" She laughed. "That wasn't so bad!"

He smiled back at her. "That was great Als. I knew you had it in you."

"Nope." She popped the p. He turned to look at her. She smiled at him. "You had it in you. I couldn't have done it without you Austin."

He blushed. "Not really," He tried to deny it. But she enveloped him in a hug.

"Just like the song. We found out what you were made of when I needed your help."

Austin gulped. "And what was that?" He found himself lost in her eyes. She smiled another dazzling smile.

"Someone I can count on."

**Hello!**

**Another update because the next chapter is a big one!**

**Q. Do you ship Percabeth?**

**A. OF COURSE! I'm absolutely STOKED for HoH, but also TERRIFIED because after that there is only one more book. What if Uncle Rick doesn't do another series? I'll be mortified!**

**Only one question? Sad face. Wait, I guess I can just use the emoticon. :-( Haha. Still a bit sick. Thanks everyone for your get wells, it's so nice to know people care. My next chapter might be a while before I update, because it's going to be a big chapter... I'll leave you with the suspense. **

**Please review!**

**Also, review challenge... I need a good song for the very end of this fan fiction that Austin can sing to Ally. I was personally thinking Truly Madly Deeply by 1D, but I'm open to suggestions. Either the song that's most requested, or the song I feel is most appropriate, I will use. Please give me some ideas guys!**

**Au revoir!**

**And please check out my new Austin and Ally fic! Austin is a spy and has to go to high school! But he ends up meeting a certain brunette along the way... It's called Oh Yeah Totally Normal, and I promise that you guys will love it! See ya!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"I don't know if I can do this."

Ally held her hand out to the boy she had considered shallow and big-headed two weeks ago. After all the drama, all the fun, and all the tears, here they were.

Friday.

The last Friday before school started. It was here. It was ending.

Austin grabbed Ally's outstretched hand. She gave him a smile that made his stomach flip, and he nodded, determination set in his face. Today was the day he was going to have to say goodbye.

And he was determined not to cry.

It seemed so weird that it was only two weeks ago that he had first crossed this threshold, positive that this was going to be the most sucky winter break ever. It already felt like a lifetime to him. Deep down he knew that he was no longer that self-centered jerk. Things happened. The kids happened. The fun happened. His inner nerd definitely happened.

And Ally happened.

Ally. The best thing that ever happened to him. The girl who taught him to be himself, who accepted him for himself. The girl who opened his eyes to reality. Who showed him what he was missing out on.

Eleven days.

That was a exactly how long he had really known her for. But to him it could have been eleven years. He felt like he really knew her, and other than Dez, she was the only one who really knew him. Who he truly was.

Because in all honesty, he was a good boy.

He just liked to pretend to be a bad boy.

But Ally changed that. She changed all that. Before, when he was in with his friends, he had no problem making out with whatever girl was in arms reach, and cuss words filled his sentences. But lately, when ever he was with his friends, he felt odd, and out of place. Like he didn't belong.

He slipped out of his shoes wordlessly. The truth was, he was afraid. That's right, Austin Moon, popular guy, was scared. He didn't want to go back to school. Or rather, he didn't want to go back to his old self.

"Austin! Ally! You're here!" The squeals immediately brought a smile to his face. He opened his arms as three bodies barreled into him. Kalei pushed her brothers aside, claiming the top spot and sitting on his shoulders. The boys pouted, but the smile instantly returned to their faces.

"Ally said that we can go to the waterpark today!" Keenan grinned.

"We even got water balloons!" Kainoah added in. Austin smiled.

"Awesome!" Thalia came over and hugged him. "And how are you doing today?"

"Good thanks," Thalia whispered to him. She had finally gotten over her shyness with the other kids in her group, but she was still a quiet person by nature.

"Well," He said, standing up and grabbing Thalia's hand while balancing Kalei on his shoulders, "Shall we be off?"

Peter and Thomas ran upstairs, presumably to get their swim trunks on, Ally turned to Austin, an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry I forgot to warn you. The kids have been begging me for months to take them, and I thought it would be a fun way to spend our last day."

"It's an awesome idea," He told her genuinly. "Don't worry, I have extra trunks in my car."

The next hour was chaos, as Ally ran around, making sure everyone was lathered in sunscreen. Honestly, she put about an inch thick of cream on everyone. Including Austin. But he didn't complain about that.

"Does everyone have everything?" Ally asked for the fourth time. Austin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. THey were so close to being out the door. Ally did another head count. He wondered how she got anything done, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her outside much to her protest.

"Austin-"

"Come on Ally! We don't want to be old by the time we get there!" He laughed as she grumbled and complied. The kids all caried a small water bucket, a towel around their shoulders. Being a gentleman, he was carrying Ally's beach bag, although why she needed to bring an umbrella to the beach, he was unsure of.

"Ally, why are you bringing a helmut to the waterpark?" He asked her as they doddled at the back of the group. The kids new where they were going, and the older teens were just making sure none of them got any ideas and ran out into the middle of the road.

"Well, I figured I might as well be prepared in case I want to skip rope. They have some for rent there."

His eyes widened as he watched the brunette in a newfound light. "How do you skip rope? Because I'm pretty sure that you're doing it wrong."

She rolled her eyes, and punched his shoulder. He mocked hurt, but ended up laughing. His stupid arm, having a mind of it's own, put itself to rest on her shoulders. She tensed for the slightest second, before leaning into him. His heart felt like he ran a marathon.

The waterpark was amazing. At one point they brought out the water balloons, and they teamed up boys verse girls, the boys suffering a humiliating defeat. But they got their revenge quick enough by stealing the girls towels, and running around the park.

Austin bought the kids ice cream from the nearby vendor, but he and Ally stayed in the water. It was after lunch, and Ally was standing by the side, contemplating if she really wanted to go back into the cool water. Austin made the decision for her.

"Austin put me down!" She squealed, hitting his back. He chuckled, but it was too late. He ran through the spraying water, Ally squealing like one of the littles. The adults turned and looked at them curiously, as they were the only teens surrounded by the children, but they quickly smiled before turning back to attend to their own problems.

Austin stopped and put Ally down once they were in the middle of a circle of water that was spraying up from the ground. As soon as he put her down, she charged him, and he turned and ran. He ran until he saw an umbrella, and ducked behind it. Ally found him, dripping wet, a scowl on his face.

"Austin Moon how-"

"Please don't kill me!" He squeaked, raising his arms to shield himself. She wacked him softly on the head. As soon as she turned back around, intending to stomp back to her dry, and currently safe, towel, he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up again.

"Austin!" She shrieked, but started giggling. A smile broke across his face.

"Mr. Moon? Ms. Dawson?"

He turned around, setting Ally on the ground, but not removing his arms from her waist. He was met by a middle aged woman.

"Mrs. Delanie?" His voice portrayed his confusion at seeing the school's principle. Then he noticed the little boy with the same green eyes and sandy hair, hiding behind his mothers leg and drinking a juicebox.

"How are you...?" Mrs. Delanie gestured between Austin and Ally. He blushed a shade of red, and removed his arms from her. "I thought you were supposed to be volunteering."

"He is," Allybeat him to the response. She gestured over to where Elise and Thalia sat sun tanning, and Kalei was picking mud out of her hair while scowling at her brothers. Thomas and Peter were eating apples. "We brought the kids to the waterpark."

"It's nice to see the two of you getting along so well. I had no idea that you volunteered Ally," Mrs. Delanie smiled. Ally did too.

"Yeah. When I found out two weeks ago that I had to trained this oaf," She gestured to Austin, "I was pretty upset. But it didn't turn out half bad."

"Hey, what are you talking about?" He pretended to scold her. "It was awesomeness! Or you could say, Austinness!"

She rolled her eyes. "Egotistical," She sung.

"Whatever," He laughed good naturedly. "At least I wasn't the one fangirling to anauthor yesterday."

"You're right. You put fangirls to shame," She said laughing. He rolled his eyes, then turned back to the principle.

"We should go. See you on Monday," He told her. She smiled warmly at him.

"I'll see you two on Monday," She said, tuning to the little boy who had been trying to catch his mothers attention. Austin and Ally ran back to the kids. After some scoldings, they started to pack up.

They dried off quickly, before heading home. As they entered the house, everyone was laughing. Nothing could make the day more perfect. The triplets ran off, as Austin and Ally brought everyone to the kitchen. He turned to place the bags on the counter, and when he turned back he was in for a surprise. The triplets stood in front of him, and Kalei was holding out a book. Austin looked around at the smiling faces, before reaching for it.

"What's this?" He asked as he flipped it around so he could read it.

"A scrapebook, to remember us." Kalei smiled. The front cover had a picture that they had taken at the zoo together. And as he flipped through the pages, he couldn't help his teary eyes. There was a picture of him and the triplets, and the time Peter dressed up as Peter Pan and was sitting on Austin's shoulders. Another was taken as they were eating lunch, all of them holding up smiley face cookies.

He flipped the book close, and on the back cover was a final picture, framed by the childrens names. It had been when they were at the park the other day, playing Percy Jackson. Thomas sat on Austin's shoulders, and Ally was holding Peter. The kids were all laughing, and even Thalia had gotten in the picture. He remembered a passing dog walker taking the picture for them. Underneath the picture in Ally's cursive handing writing were the words, _Say You'll Stay._

"You guys made this for me?" He smiled at the children. They nodded.

"So you never ever forget us," Elise told him. They all ran and hugged him. "Thank you Austin."

He cried for the goodbyes.

Every single one of them. He hugged them and kissed their forheads. Even Thalia was crying when he hugged her.

"Remember what I said, yeah?" He told the girl. She nodded, before encasing him in a hug. He hugged her back, before making his way to the front door.

As he was leaving, he turned back to the children that had changed his life for the better, he gave them one last smile. "This isn't the end," He told them. "After all," He held up his most prized book, "We still have to finish Percy Jackson sometime."

Ally walked with him to his car, after the children went back to the house. They stopped and stood in silence for a minute, each unsure of what to say.

"Were you serious about visiting?" She asked him, her chocolate eyes boring into him. He nodded and smiled tight-lipped from the tears.

"Yeah. I didn't realize how much they mean to me."

"Good," Ally smiled at him. "Because you mean alot to them too. You mean alot to me."

She hugged him, and Austin couldn't help the dreaded feeling that this was a goodbye. He pulled away slowly.

"Are you doing anything Sunday night?" Ally asked him. He felt his heart speed up, but he shook his head. "Well, if you want, Dez Trish and I were going to have a small party for you, for finishing with the volunteering. It was just a small thing, and we're going to have it at Sonic Boom."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," He smiled at the brunette. "What time?"

"Six," She smiled. "School's the next day, and we wouldn't want to be tired now, would we?"

"Oh yes," He rolled his eyes but laughed. THere was silence again, before Austin gestured to his car. "I should go. See you Sunday?"

"Sunday," Ally confirmed, before walking off. Austin watched her go, before pulling out of the driveway and heading home.

Annalei and Annabeth insisted on giving him a make-over the moment he walked into his house. Not wanting to break their hearts, he agreed. His mother shot him a smirk, which he rolled his eyes at. But as soon as he sat down in the girls room, he regretted it.

They spent all night putting his hair in pigtails and slathering makeup in the most gruesome way over his face. He objected at the princess dress, but slid into the tutu grudgingly. Around eight oclock he heard laughter from the door and turned to see his parents smiling at their kids as his mom snapped a photo.

"Mom!" He whined, causing them to laugh harder. And that was when he realized that he hadn't done this in forever. Hung out with his sisters. Since junior year started he felt that he was too 'cool' to play dress up. Just another thing that ALly changed.

After doing his best to scrub his face, and exchanging the tutu for a pair of sweats, Austin settled down for bed. He was almost asleep when his phone rang.

"Hello?" His voice was full of sleep, but he was half hoping it would be Ally.

"Hey Austy! Where have you been all break?" He did his best to suppress a groan.

"Cassidy! I've been doing community service because of the stunt I pulled before the break," He told her.

"Oh, that sucks. Anyways, I'm having my annual End-of-Winter-Break party Sunday night, and you are my guest of honor!"

Shoot. He couldn't do that, because A) He told Ally he could go to her party, and B) He WANTED to go to Ally's. He started to think of an excuse. "Actually Cass, I-"

"Can't wait to see you!" She squealed while hanging up. He stared at his dead phone, not believe his luck. It was like the universe didn't want him and Ally to be together- er, um, hang out together.

Saturday came with his sisters squealing and the smell of pancakes. He slipped into a shirt, and enjoyed breakfast with his family. As he listened to Annalei ramble about some new toy, he realized just how much he missed hanging out with his little sisters.

Saturday afternoon was spent watching princess movies with them, while Austin thought of the best way to let Cassidy down. He just wanted to tell her that he was hanging out with Ally that night, and couldn't make it. But some tiny, extremly evil part of his brain wouldn't let him.

Sunday morning he awoke assured that he would go to Ally's. After spending the afternoon getting ready (As he ended up sleeping to noon after their movie marathon went to midnight) He picked up his phone, ready to go to Sonic Boom. He was outside, walking to his car, when a convertible packed with Cassidy, Kira, and Dallas pulled up.

"Hey Aus! Ready to go I see," Dallas smiled at him. Austin internally panicked..

"Actually I'm-"

"Dude, Kira got free beer!" The other teen held up the twelve pack while Kira smirked in her seat. Austin's palms were sweaty now.

"But i was-"

"Come on! Get in the car, we don't have all day!"

For reasons unknown to him, he slid into the back seat behind Dallas. H e wanted to go to Ally's, he NEEDED to go to Ally's.

And yet he couldn't.

Cassidy's party had already started when they got there, because it had started at five, since there was school tomorrow. The others had been on beer run when they caught Austin. As they pulled into the driveway, where some kid was already puking, Austin glanced at his watch. It was quarter to six now. He made a plan. Ten minutes at the party, get lost in the crowd, then sprint over to Sonic Booms. No one would notice he was gone, and he'd get to Ally's party.

As they entered the house which was shaking from the music, he found his stomach curling at the sight of couples making out. Red solo cups filled kids hands, and he was hardly in the door when one was shoved in his own. He tried to offer it back to Trent.

"Come on man! You've been gone all break, and now you're trying to act like that goody-goody you've been working with?"

Austin swallowed. He opened his mouth to defend Ally, but couldn't, and found himself drinking the alcohol instead. Trent smiled. "There's my man."

As soon as the alcohol hit his throat, he felt the affects. Why didn't he defend Ally? What was he doing? But he couldn't stop. He passed CAssidy, who was wearing a shorter than average dress, spilling alcohol as she walked, clearly drunk already. She must have done a keg or something.

He walked after her, determined to tell her thanks but no thanks. HE followed her into a hallways, that was a bit quieter than the rest of the house.

"Cass?"

"Oh hey Austin," She slurred. He gulped, but felt his mind mentally slow down too. He stared at the solo cup, that was now empty. How did that happen? Whatever was in it, must have been spiked, because suddenly he couldn't seem to focus on anything as CAssidy pushed him against the wall.

"What is it Austy?" She purred. He gulped, but could only focus on her eyes. She had pretty eyes. His eyes glanced over his watch face, which read six ten already. When did that happen? Didn't he have to go somewhere?

But his mind turned off as he felt Cassidy's tongue slid into his own mouth. It was wrong. He had to go and meet Ally. But at the moment, his mind was blurry. He should've pulled away. He was late. He had made a promise.

But instead he kissed her back.

**AND BAM!**

**So... please don't kill me. I promised you more drama right? Hehe, and that was about four chapters... I think.**

**Q. If you ever met Rick Riordan would your reaction be more like Ally? or Austin?**

**A. For any other famous person, even Ross Lynch, I would react like Ally. Pretty cool and collected, with the occasional out break. But Rick Riordan... I'd totally fangirl like Austin did, and then try to deny it. He's just such an amazing writer.**

**Q. How many chapters are left?**

**A. I don't know. I'd say about ten or so.**

**Q. When is winter break going to be over?**

**A. Well, this was answered... but MONDAY IS SCHOOL!**

**Q. Who's you're favourite/least favourite character in PJO?**

**A. Favourite is tied between Grover and Tyson, because tree huggers are cool, and who here doesn't love PEANUT BUTTER as a battle cry? Least favourite is definitely Jason. I almost feel as though he stole Percy's thunder. No pun intended.**

**Q. Do you ship Tratie? Who should Jason end up with? Who should Leo end up with? Who should Nico end up with?**

**A. Yes I ship Tratie, Jason should definitely end up with Piper (Sorry Jeyna people) and Leo with Hazel (Sorry Frazel shippers) As for Nico... HE"S MINE! JK, but because of my major crush on him, I hope he stays forever alone. It's kind of hard to be in love with someone who has a girlfriend.**

**Sequel news... I HAVE AN IDEA! Now I just have to finish this one, and we'll be on our way!**

**And to all those who haven't read PJO, you don't know what you're missing. Seriously. Stop reading this fanfiction and go find yourself a copy of the lightening thief because I swear that you won't put it down until you finish Mark of Athena, and when you do, you'll be cursing Rick Riordan out of existance. It's that good.**

**And I'm all better! Thanks for the reviews and get wells!**

**So... Please review! Let's see how many we can get! You guys are awesome!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Dez the cake was for tonight!" Ally turned on the redhead exasperatedly, hands on her hips. The chocolate cake was smeared over his face, and half of it was already gone. Ally noticed the cake in his red hair. She rolled her eyes. "How did you even get that cake everywhere?"

"it's wasn't my fault!" Dez exclaimed, printing a chocolate covered finger at the Latina who was reading a magazine on the counter. "She started it by pushing my face into the cake! I just started to eat it afterwards!"

Ally sighed. "Really Trish?"

"What?" Her best friend looked up innocently, "He was annoying me and it was an easy way to shut him up."

Ally rolled her eyes. Trish and Dez had been hanging out more, since Austin and Ally had been preoccupied with the orphanage the entire break. Ally had no idea why though, because they hated each other. All afternoon while they were setting up Sonic Boom, they hadn't stopped bickering.

"Dez, I need you to pick up another cake then. Please?"

"Fine," He pouted like it was such a burden. Ally rolled her eyes as the lanky redhead walked out of the store. Trish sighed and hopped off the counter.

"I'll watch him," She mumbled before taking off.

Relieved, Ally took another balance around the store. They had hung a couple of streamers, and covered the counter in yellow because it was Austin's favourite color. Trish's mom had mom had made a bunch of finger foods for the event, and they had taped musical notes with letters on them to the wall, spelling out "Congratulations."

Ally sat down at the piano, her fingers brushing over the notes. It was five-thirty, so she had some tie. Making herself comfortable at the piano, she pulled out her leather book. She flipped to a new page with her left hand, her right hand already playing with melodies on the ivory keys. Her fingers kept on finding the wrong note, and she let out a frustrated sigh.

Closing her eyes, her fingers naturally played a tune on the keys. Immediately Ally began humming the familiar words that her mother had sung to her as a child, her grandmother to her mother and so on.

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When the skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_So please don't take my sunshine away_

"Isn't that the song your grandma always hums when she makes cookies?"

"Ally nodded numbly to her bestfriend as she opened her eyes. As she turned, her eyes caught the clock, and realized it was already past six. She shot up.

"You're late!"

Trish rolled her eyes. "Relax. Moon boy isn't here yet anyways. And We got the cake."

They quickly placed everything on the table. As the clock turned quarter after, Austin was still no where to be found. The three teens t on the counter, and fell into talking.

"Where is he?" Trish mumbled after an hour. Even Ally had to admit, her hoes of him showing were diminishing. At first she thought he could have been held up, or stuck in traffic. But as the evening progressed, she slowly began to accept the inevitable. He wasn't coming.

"Something probably came up,". Dez tried to assure her as he typed furiously into his phone, trying to get in touch with his best friend. Ally just shook her head, and slowly went over and cut the cake. The silence was so thick you could've sliced it with a knife.

She placed four pieces onto delegate plates, before handing two to Trish and Dez, before grabbing another for herself. She left Austin's, just in case.

"You guys ready for school tomorrow?" Dez asked.

"Yup," Ally said at the exact same time Trish said, "Nope!"

They talked for a bit more, as the clock slowly struck eight thirty. That was when Ally knew. She knew he wasn't coming. That he had broken his promise. As they started cleaning up, Dez's phone buzzed. It was on the counter, and he asked Ally to open it, seeing as he was preoccupied with the cake. She rolled her eyes, to see the tweeter alert.

_Austin_M_Moon Awesome as always Cass!"_

Ally's eyebrows scrunched together, confused by the tweet. But Dez just pressed his lips together, and shook his head like he couldn't quite believe it.

"What's this-"

"Cassidy," Dez shook his head. "Every year she has an End-of-Winter-Break party right before school, and everyone gets drunk."

"What are you getting at?" Trish flipped at the redhead. But Ally clued in.

"He blew us off for Cassidy's party," Her words were a whispered breath. Trish and Dez both looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry Ally," They both hugged her. But she she wasn't paying attention to them. How could she be so stupid? She knew this was going to happen, and yet, she had fooled herself. _Again._

That was what made her fingers curl into a fist, and her eyes brim with tears. it wasn't the fact that he proved what a jerk he was, but that he did it a second time, and she still fell for it. Tina was right. Trish was right. Nothing good can ever come from a bad boy.

Trish and Dez finished cleaning up silently, before leaving. At the door, Trish gave Ally another sad glance, before leaving. Once they were gone, Ally let the tears fall. She knew it was going to happen at some point. And it was better that it happened now rather than at school.

Because none of it mattered. None of it.

Because he wasn't coming.

**Hey! So before you say that this was similar to the last time he did this, I want to say, yes it is. But as you will see in the next chapter, her reaction shall be different. Remember that the first time she wanted to forgive him, and had to make an effort to ignore him. But her reaction shall be different this time!**

**Q. Are they ganna be together by the end of this fanfic before the sequel?**

**A. You'll just have to keep reading to find out ;-) **

**Q. What would you say is your favourite story you've written so far?**

**A. Honestly? Probably my new one, Oh Yeah Totally Normal, because it's a mash of several plot lines, all made to fit Austin and Ally. And it's spies, so how can I not love it? It's so much fun to write!**

**Please review, they make my day!**

**P.S. Get ready for confident Ally ;-) And school!**


	23. Chapter 23

**So, I wasn't going to update this fanfiction until next week, and I was going to update my PJO fic today, but I was listening to the Popular Song by MIKA, and got inspired. This is the result. Enjoy ;)**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Are you sure of this? Your dad did say you could stay home if you wanted."

Ally shook her head as Trish parked in the school's parking lot. In all honesty, she wanted to stay home. But she had to do this. Not just for herself, but to prove to Austin that she no longer wanted anything to do with him.

She had called Trish at five this morning, unable to rest any longer. Her one-legnth plain brown hair was now parted down the middle. It was ombre colour now, starting at a dark sexy tone at the roots, lighting up to a beautiful blonde at the tips. It was choppy and layered in a modern look, with extensions making her curls fall past her middle back.

Unlike the usual granny style dresses she adorned herself in, she was wearing ocean green skinny jeans, and a loose off the shoulder grey top. Her books were stored in one of Trish's designer purses. A dash of mascara and a smear of lipgloss later, Ally Dawson looked like a normal teenager.

She was tired of being ignored.

She didn't want to be popular, or turn into one of Austin's slutty friends, but now she at least looked like an average teenager. No longer Dorkson. No, she was determined to be someone new. She was determined to show the world the side of her that only Austin knew about. The fun, care-free side.

"So, I'll meet you at lunch in the cafeteria ok? You still don't have your phone right?" Trish asked as she lockedd her car. Ally nodded.

"Sounds good. The guy at the phohne store said it'll be a while before my phone is fixed. I really damaged it." She admitted.

"Alright," Her friend shot her a wary look. "You look amazing Ally. Knock Austin off his feet."

"Will do," The brunnette smiled at her friend before making her way towards her locker. As she walked through the familiar school halls, people stopped and looked at her. But not in the uncomfortable sort of way, but rather as though seeing something beautiful for the first time.

"Hey Ally!"

Ally turned around and was greeted by Dez's flop of orange hair. Ally smiled. She might have been hurt by Austin, but Dez was still pretty cool. "Hey Dez."

"You look good. Just thought I'd tell you now, Mr. Ryga is planning a surprise quiz in music today. You guys are going to have to sing a song you wrote over the break."

A wave of anxiousness flushed over Ally. She had forgot about all her homework with all the drama. But she took a deep breath. She was determined to sing today, conquer her stage fright. She could do this. She was no longer Dorkson.

"Thanks for the heads up. How'd you find out?"

"I have my ways," He tells me mysteriously, then he quickly adds, "Actually, Mr. Ryga posted it on the moniter this morning." Ally laughs, but then the bell goes off.

"See you later Dez," Ally smiles at the cheery red-head. She naturally put her head down as she passed Cassidy and Trent and some jocks. They looked definitely hungover, and Ally shook her head. Some kids were just so foolish.

"So, I got a job at the cinema, so you should totally come by and sneak a movie!" Cassidy told the guys. They nodded.

"That'd be awesome, but we already have detention," Trent muttered darkly. "Lea caught us giving a kid a swirlie this morning. Now we're on bathroom duty."

Ally shook her head as she quickly passed. She had been given swirlies plenty of times by Trent and his gang. Serves them right for finally being caught.

She walked into class, and she wasn't the first person this time. Instead of taking her usual seat in the back, she sat in the front row.

"I'd like to assume that you read the assigned reading material?" Mrs. Hudson drones. Only one other girl from Ally nodded. Mrs. Hudson sighed. "You have today to catch up on your reading. Don't waste the time," She says before sitting behind her desk.

As soon as she sat down, the door burst open. A very hastily put together blonde waltzed through the door. From the squint in his eyes you couls easily tell that he was hungover. Badly. As soon as his hazel eyes met hers though, his eyes filled with guilt.

"Late as usual Mr. Moon," Mrs. Hudson continued to drone. "I take it that you aren't suspended?"

He shook his head, never breaking eye contact with Ally. She felt a pull at her heart, but she pushed it down. She wasn't falling for it again. He sat in the seat behind her, much to her annoyance.

In all honesty, only a half dozen students actually pulled out their books. Most talked, and most actually talked to Ally. She blushed at the multitude of compliments and phone numbers coming her way. Not a single person had called her Dorkson yet.

"Ally?"

She ignored him as she pulled out her book once everyone had settled back down.

"Please Ally."

She clicked open her pen, and opened to a new page, determined to write a new song for music class. She just couldn't bring herself to sing any of the songs she and Austin had wrote together.

"I'm sorry."

Those two words were what pushed her over the edge. She turned around, hate evident in her eyes. "Sorry? For what, being popular and not keeping your promises? Or sorry for hanging ou with me in ther first place?"

She could tell that that one hurt him, but the guilt that flashed across his face. "No Ally, I'll never regret hanging out with you. I just regret hurting you."

"Save it Moon," She turned back around. "This was how it always was going to be, wasn't it? As soon as school started," She smiled tightly to herself. "I don't know why I fooled myself. You're a popular. Stick to your group."

She ignored him for the rest of class, jotting down ideas. But one word kept on re-occuring to her. Popular. It had a foul taste in her mouth. She knew that Austin was a good person, but he had been twisted past recognition by his popularity. Her thoughts inadvertedly drifted to Cassidy, who had managed to reel Austin back in, when Ally had gotten him so close to being out.

_You're the popular one, the popular chick_

_It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish_

She re-read the lyrics, feeling satisfaction. She wasn't a popular by any means, but she wasn't invisible anymore either. She thought about what she overheard Cassidy saying earlier this morning.

_Standing on the field with your pretty pom-poms_

_Now you're working at the movies selling popular corn_

It was an ok line, but she couldn't think of a better way to write it. Cassidy was the head cheerleader. Ally shook her head and decided to let her instincts lead, and left the line how it was.

Truth was, everyone got to where they were because of their choices. And even though Ally was a nerd, she knew deep down and that she had chosen the right path, by being herself. But she knew if she was going to be known from now on, if she wanted this song heard, it was going to have to be something big that would stick in people's brains.

_I could have been a mess, but I never went wrong_

_And now I'm putting down my story in a popular song_

_I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song_

She smiled at the truth that rang in the lines. Her left hand subconsciously tapped her desk, finding the rhythm of the song.

_My problem, I never was a model_

_I never was a scholar_

_But you were always popular_

Somehow, the song had shifted so that she was thinking about Austin as she wrote the chorus. And it was true, he always was popular. And everything he did suddenly became popular too. Austin Moon is wearing a leather jacket? Leather jackets are in! Aviater shades? In! Converse? In!

She couldn't help but smile at the thought of getting back at him. He hurt her with his popularity. Now he was going to know what it felt like.

_You were singing all the songs I don't know_

_Now you're in the front row_

_Cause my song is popular_

Truth of the matter was, she had seen the fake popularity. She had seen Austin's fake friends and what it had turned him into. And that wasn't popularity. People like Trish and Dez were popular. They were liked by everyone (In most cases) and that wasn't because they tried to fit in. No, it was because they were just who they were.

That was true popularity. Being yourself and being liked for it.

_Popular, I know about popular_

_It's not about who you are, or your fancy car_

_It's only about who you were_

_Popular, I know about popular_

_And all that you have to do, is be true to you_

_And that's all you ever need to know_

Some people, like Cassidy, Dallas, and even Austin needed to learn that still.

_So catch up, 'cause you got an aweful laong way to go_

_So catch up, 'cause you got an aweful long way to go_

Ally was snapped out of her writing by Mrs' Hudson's voice. "Has anyone seen Trent?"

Everyone shook their heads. Mrs. Hudson grumbled something about always playing hooky. Of course. Trent never showed up to class. Heck, he only ever showed up to school to give people swirlies. That gave her an idea.

_Always on the look out for someone to hate_

_Picking on me like a dinner plate_

_You hid during class, and in between them_

_You dunked me in the toilet, now it's you who cleans them_

Ally's mind drifted to the whole popular gang while she wrote the next lines. She couldn't help but picture the looks of shock on their face when they would see her perform this afternoon.

_You tried to make me feel bad, with the things you do_

_It ain't so funny when the jokes on you_

_Ooh, the jokes on you_

_Got everyone ;laughing, got everyone clapping, asking_

_"How come you look so cool?"_

_Cause that's the only thing I've learned at school, boy (Uh-huh)_

_"_Are you writing a new song?"

The pen stilled in her hand as she contemplated answering Austin's question. Finally she stiffly nodded.

"What's it about?"

"You," The word came out quicker and more spiteful than she had planned. But surprisingly, she didn't feel bad about it. Not at all. That was the first time she had spoken to him since Friday.

"Ally, I honestly tried to come. Cassidy dragged me to her party. I was planning on slipping out, but they gave me a spiked drink. I lost my wits before I could come. I really didn't want to stay there."

She squashed the feelings that were threatening to spill the tears in her eyes. The new Ally didn't care aout what Austin thought. "What happened happened."

"Exactly. So can you please let it go?"

She didn't respond to him, but instead turned around and wrote the chorus with even more vigor again. She wrote it out several times, anding the last sentence of _That's all you ever need to know _with a flourish.

The bell went off, signallying the departure of class. Ally grabbed her books, and started to walk to the cafeteria. Much to her dismay, Austin followed her.

"Ally, I'm not going to give up on you."

"Well you should, because I gave up on you."

"Ally, please."

Everyone was throwing them weird looks, and Ally didn't blame them. There they were, Austin, the popular bad boy, following the goody-two-shoes around, _begging _her to be his friend again. It was a sight to certainly turn heads.

"Ally I-"

"Ally!"

Ally immediately turned away from Austin, and her eyes landed on Elliot. She smiled and waved. "Lio!"

Jaws dropped as the hot new boy ran over and hugged Ally. But as usual, Ally was oblivious. 'Look at you! Don't you look snazzy?" Elliot smiled at her. He nodded his head at Austin. "Glad to see you didn't pull off anymore stupid stunts before break," He chuckled. Then he noticed their solemn expressions. SLowly the smile disappeared from his face. "Seriously?"

Ally humphed, and turned to grab her lunch from the counter. Austin rubbed his eyes as another wave of pain rolled over him. Elliot sighed.

"Look, I don't know what happened, but you two should make up."

"Not happening," Ally said tersley at the same time Austin perked up and said, "Please?"

Ally shot Austin a glare that made him deflate again. He grabbed an apple but nothing else for lunch. "C'mon Ally, it's not like you to hold a grudge," Elliot coaxed. She scowled at her best-friend.

"I already trusted him once Lio. Twice actually. Why should I trust him again if he obviously doesn't take me seriously?" She fumed even though Austin was standing right there.

"It's obvious he cares about you, because he wouldn't keep trying to win you back!" Elliot argued.

"Yeah," Austin added in weakly.

Elliot turned to Austin. "You have to show her that you can put her first. We both know you're a good guy Austin."

"I'm trying, I really am!" The blonde-haired boy argued back.

"He's had his chances. He chose his side," Ally shouted.

"But maybe I still want you on my side!"

The three teens quieted down when they realized that the cafeteria had gone silent. Everyone was looking at them, and in the case, of the populars, they were looking at Austin in shock. Ally took a deep breath.

"Then prove it Austin," She whispered before starting to walk away. "If you really care about me, then leave me alone."

**And Bam! Fineto! (Is that a word?) ALL DONE! Another chapter for you to review!**

**No questions :( School's starting soon, so I can't update as frequently. Please review, they make me want to update faster!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"I don't think I can do this."

"And I'm pretty sure that you don't have a choice anymore," Trish whispered tersely as the teacher called Ally up to the front of the class. Ally stgood on shaky knees, and walked towards her.

Why did she say that she was going to do this today? It's still first day back for crying out loud! She resisted the urge to chew on her hair, as the teacher beamed proudly at her most talented student. Ally smiled back weakly.

"Ms. Dawson has agreed to sing her project today," The teacher smiled at her again. Ally gulped. Almost everyone else had gone, and now the kids were looking at her as though it was the first time they had ever seen her in music class. Ally didn't blame them. It probably was.

The entire day Austin didn't leave her along, and she gave him the silent treatment. After him breaking down and begging in the cafeteria, and Elliot being a douche and trying to help him, Ally had ignored both of them. By fourth period Austin's pathetic attempts had dwindled down, and he had settled into a depressed funk. Not like Ally cared.

Ally cleared her throat. "Hi. My name is Ally, and I wrote several songs over the break. But this is one that I wrote today, after an incident happened," Her voice was kind of shaky. She sat down at the piano, and her fingers danced along the keys. She met eyes with Cassidy.

"You're the popular one, the popular chick. It is what it is, now I'm popular -ish." Her voice wasn't as strong as it normally was when she sung, and she shook her head to clear her thoughts. She could do this. She was going to prove Austin, and all the Populars wrong.

"Standing on the field with your pretty pom poms, now you're working at the movies selling popular corn.". A couple people smiled in the audience, and a burst of energy that she only ever felt when she sung with Austin flashed through her. Her eyes shifted to the whole group of populars who were smirking at her. "I might have been a mess, but I never went wrong. And now I'm putting down my story in a popular song."

The sass in her voice hypnotized her class mates, but Ally was only looking St one person. Her voice hardened. "I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song."

She watched a flash of pain dance across Austin's features just as another burst of adrenaline went through her. "My problem I never was a model, I never was a scholar, but you were always popular."

By now everyone had figured out who the song was for, and everyone's attention switched between Ally's angelic voice and Austin's guilty expression. Ally's face was cold as she sang the next line. "You were always singing all the songs I don't know, now you're in the front row, because my song is popular."

For the first time since she could remember, Ally felt she could do anything, by the power she got from the looks from everybody. She didn't need Austin to be strong. She never did. "Popular," She sung, looking at Cassidy who was the only person really smirking still, "I know about popular. It's not about who you are," Her gaze shifted to Dallas, "Or your fancy car," And then rested on Austin, "You're only ever who you were."

Dallas and Cassidy's mouth hing slightly agape as the other kids snickered at them. But Austin was to busy staring at her to notice the others. "Popular, I know about popular," Ally's brown eyes bored into Austin's with an insitience. "And all you have to do, is be true to you, that's all you ever need to know."

She watched as the tear trickled down his cheek, but she didn't care. She finally got the message through to him. He gave up everything that meant something to him for his popularity. His family, his nerdy self, his music, Ally. That was the price of popularity. And yet, Ally could just be herself and be liked by people. That was true popularity. Being liked for who you are, and not for what society likes. She was Ally Dawson.

And she wasn't going to let anyone change that.

"So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go. So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go."

Her eyes skimmed across the jocks this time. "Always on the look out, for someone to hate," She sympathized with a couple nerd in her class, "Picking on me like a dinner plate. You hid during classes, and in between them," Her eyes settled on Dallas, whose cheeks were pink with embarrassment. "You dunked me in the toilets now it's you who cleans them," She deadpanned.

Everyone broke out in 'oohs' and 'burned' and Ally hid her slight smile as Dallas shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Her eyes settled on Austin again. "You made me feel bad with the things you do, it ain't so funny when the jokes on you. Ooh, the jokes on you, got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking." By this point, everyone was cheering for her, even the jocks. Cassidy was sitting sulking, and Dallas looked like he was dying of shame. Austin just continued to look at her in guilt.

"How, do, you look so cool? Cause that's the only thing that I learned at school, boy. I said that's the only thing that I learned at school.". Oh yes, she certainly figured out how to be cool after watching the populars do it all through high school.

She sang the chorus and the rest of the song, confident, and no longer feeling like Dorks on. As she finished, everyone broke into an applause. She smiled, which faltered slightly as she Austin got up and left. Then she shook it off.

Class went swell, aside from the little note that was slide onto her desk at the end of the day.

_Fine. But things will go back to how they used to be._

Ally smirked to herself. She didn't care anymore. Austin couldn't threaten her. If anything, he was helping her not feel bad at all for being so harsh.

The rest of the week passed in a flash. On Tuesday everyone knew who Ally was. The children all cried when Austin didn't come. Ally made up some bogus lie to make them feel better.

Wednesday was met by a test that she aced, several boys phone numbers, and being pushed into a nerd circle led none other than Austin himself. She had to admit, seeing his cruel demeanor hurt, even if she hid it. It was just so hard to see him go from one person to the next in the blink of an eye. That day the children didn't only cry, but were depressed, refusing to let Ally read the library copy of Percy Jackson to them.

Thursday, Cassidy stole her binder, but a couple of nicer populars gave it back to Ally. She found Austin eating Cassidy's face off by her locker, and she wrote a new song and performed it in music. The kids didn't cry when Austin came, almost as though they were expecting it it.

By the time Friday rolled around, Ally was worn out. She was kind of getting sick of curling her hair everyday, taking the time to apply makeup, and wanted nothing more than to wear one of her old comfy dresses. But Trish said it was out of the question, and for the first (and last) time ever, Dez agreed with her.

She walked to the orphanage early in the morning. She had made plans to hang out with Trish and Dez later on, and wouldn't be able to come after school. She opened the door, and she couldn't help but notice how dead the house seemed. All laughter from the break was gone, smiles replaced with dreary faces.

"Miss Ally?"

Ally smiled softly as Peter came out in his PJ's. She bent down and gave him a hug. He pulled away and looked at the door for a long time, before looking back at her.

"He isn't coming back, is he? And not just because he has detention," Peter's voice was sad and burdened. Ally let out a sigh, and ran her fingers through Peter's hair.

"No, I'm afraid he's not," She fought back the tears she had no idea were there.

"But what about his promise? What about Percy?" Peter cried. Ally held him close.

"I'm sorry. Some people, Peter, aren't very good at making promises."

"But he promised _us," _The boy said, as though it would make a difference. Ally smiled sadly at the innocent little boy in front of her.

"I know, Peter. I know," She mumbled.

Ally said good morning to the other kids, and made them breakfast. She started making pancakes, but quickly hanged it to waffles when she realized her mistake. All the children seemed gloomy today. As the kids took a plate and went to the living room to eat, Thalia sat there, not moving. Ally sighed inwardly and went to sit in front of the little girl.

"Hey Thalia," She smiled.

The little girl stared at her blankly.

Ally cleared her throat. "How are you?"

Again silence.

It was shattered by an older voice. "She stopped speaking yesterday after you left," Mary's voice rang out as Thalia zoned back out.

Ally stood up and faced the woman who was carrying a child in her arms. "She won't talk at all?" She shot the girl a worried look. Mary sighed and shook her head no.

"'Fraid not. I've tried everything. But she wouldn't talk to me to begin with."

Ally. felt a familiar ache. Thalia would have talked to Austin, she realized. But Austin was no more. Ally had to deal with everything herself now. She no longer had anyone to count on.

Ally said goodbye to everyone, and headed to school, too aware of all the memories attache to the orphanage now. She loved her new self, but she'd give it back if that meant she got her Austin back. Then she shook her head. Thoughts like those were dangerous. It was better that he left her alone.

"Hey Dorkson," A voice snickered as she walked through the doors. Only one person still called her Dorkson. Well, three people actually. But only one of them made an impression on Ally.

She ignored Austin, which resulted in him tripping her. No amount of a make over could take away her clumsiness, and he knew it. She went tumbling, books scattering. Austin laughed, as did Cassidy and Dallas who seemed to materialize from the shadows. She rolled her eyes, and bent down to pick up her books. Another pair of hands helped her.

"Alright Als?" Ally watched Austin flying as Elliot used his nickname for her. She smirked.

"All good Lion. Thanks," She smiled at him as he handed her the calculus textbook.

"No prob.". He turned to Austin. "Hey," He gave him a curt nod. He knew about Austin going back, but like Trish and Dez, he put up with it, hoping he'd come to his senses and see that that was not how to win Ally back. But it was only something he could see himself, so he waited patiently.

Classes passed fast, with Trish, Dez and Elliot sitting with Ally at lunch. By the time english came along, Ally was exited to be able to have a fun night with her friends.

"Alright class," the teacher gained her attention minutes before the bell rang, "I want to inform you of your new assignment. Take a lesson that you learned over the break, or something that changed you, and I would like you to do a project on it. You may present the information any way you want, by say, PowerPoint, or speech. It must be finished and will be presented next Friday. Have a good weekend."

The bell rang as Ally stood up, ideas swirling through her mind. She probably would do an essay on why you shouldn't trust populars. Yeah, she liked the sound of that. As she walked into the hall, Austin knocked her books down again. She turned to him in fury.

"Can you please stop that?"

He smirked. "I warned you."

She ground her teeth, but didn't say anything back as his small group of populars laughed. Once again, another pair of hands handed her her book. She smiled and thanked Dez.

"No problem Ally," The ginger smiled at her.

"Dez, why are you hanging out with Dorks on?" Austin rolled his eyes at his best friend. Ally squeezed her books tighter as the kids laughed. She expected Dez to be embarrassed, or say something stupid. So she was surprised when he put a hand on her back, and guided her away.

"Because, Austin," He shouted over his shoulder. "Someone had to replace her best friend."

**Question time!**

**Q. Did you write that song Ally wrote?**

**A. No. It was Popular Song by Mika.**

**Q. Why do people always do the whole "if you care about me just leave me alone" thing?**

**A. I don't know, I'm not a phyciatrist, but I think it's because secretly it's just to painful to be by someone you love who's being a dounche, and they're too scared that they'll forgive them if they're by them too long, and people are stubborn, and they like to hold grudges. Just my opinion.**

**Q. Elliot is just a friend right?**

**A. Yes, do not worry ;-) **

**And to everyone, thank you for the support. I really appreciate it. **

**I have posted an Austin and Ally three-shot story as well, called Go Ask Austin and Ally if you would like to check it out. Thank you for all the reviews, I read them when I'm sad and they make me smile :-) **

**Good luck to everyone returning to school!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Pretty please?"

"Nope."

"Just a little?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Why not Ally?" Trish whined to her bestfriend. Trish, Ally and Dez were currently at Mini's, having lunch on Sunday. Ally had just told her friend what Austin had done to her on Friday.

"You know what confuses me," Trish sighed as she slurped her drink, "Is that I thought Austin liked you."

"Well, you're wrong," Ally sighed, slurping her smoothie.

"You're right. He doesn't 'liked' her," They all turned to see Elliot sit down and join their group. "He 'likes' her. As in he still does."

"Hello to you too," Ally grumbled while rubbing her temples. "And he doesn't like me."

Dez put a hand on her shoulder. "Sweetie, you may be able to do pre-calculus backwards and in your sleep," He shaked his head at her, "But you don't understand guys. Austin's liked you since you first met at the orphanage. He just doesn't know how to express it."

"Well that was deep," Trish muttered sarcastically.

Dez didn't get catch the sarcasm. "Well, youknow. They call me the Love whisper for a reason," He whispered the last part. Trish gave him a look.

"No one calls you that."

"Yes they do. You just can't hear them because they're whispering it," Dez responded, and Trish rolled her eyes.

"Anyways," Ally changed the topic. "What are you guys doing for the project?"

"How to get fired from different jobs," Trish said at the same time Dez said, "How to find your missing chickens."

They both turned to eachother and said, "Your idea is so stupid."

They did a double take at eachother. "Uh, no. My idea is great."

Ally and Elliot watched amused. "Those two are so going to marry eachother," He whispered to Ally. She nodded, her eyes wide.

"You just gave me a new nightmare," She whispered back, and they broke into laughter. Trish and Dez sent the couple a glare.

"What are you guys doing?" Trish finally asked. Elliot shrugged.

"Since I'm new, I'll probably end up doing it on what it's like to be the new kid. Easy enough." Elliot decided.

"I don't actually know," Ally admitted. "I think I'll do it on why to never trust a popular," She had an edge in her voice as she said that. Trish gave her a look.

"Really?"

"What?" Ally was genuinly confused. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes Ally, there is," Trish gave her best-friend a look. "Don't you think you got your point across?"

"I'm not doing this for a point, Trish," Ally defended herself. "And It's my project. I can do what I want."

"Alright Ally," Trish gave up.

"How are the kids?" Elliot finally spoke up again. Ally shrugged.

"They're ok, I guess. They miss Austin. Especially Thalia. She worries me the most. She stopped talking on Thursday, and sits there, so broken like," Ally pictured the little girls features. She sighed.

"Don't worry Ally-cat," Elliot squeezed her hand. "Everything will be fine. They'll get over it."

But the truth was, Ally knew that they wouldn't get over it. Thet were little and didn't understand the concept of a reputation or popularity. To them Austin was the Prince, and Ally was the princess, and Austin had just left Ally stuck in her tower. They were so shocked, that they couldn't understand why.

Ally sighed, and finished her sandwich. Her thoughts kept turning to a familiar blond, but she pushed them away. It was better for things to go back to normal. Nothing was normal about a popular hanging out with a nerd. They spent their time together and went on their way, just as they planned to do.

So what was bugging her?

She didn't like him anymore. Couldn't. Not after he did it again. And yet, it still hurt when he picked on her. When Cassidy and Dallas did it, she was fine. Normal even. And yet every hurtful word that Austin said, and every time he tripped her, etched deeper within her, The word clicked on her tongue.

"Disappointed."

"What?" Everyone looked at her. She shook her head.

"Disappointed. That's what's bugging me. I'm disappointed in Austin. I thought he was capable of being much more better than that. And yet, he isn't."

"Are you sure?" Lio asked her. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Elliot sighed.

"I mean, are you sure that you just aren't disappointed that Austin didn't live up to your expectations?"

Ally wanted to say that was ridiculous. Completely absurd. And yet... she couldn't. Her silence was answer enough for the group. Trish grabbed her bestfriends hand.

"You like him again, don't you?" She asked gently. Ally looked up, tears brimming her eyes. She gave the ghost of a smile.

"Who said I ever stopped?"

**Alright! And the truth is out... although you guys probably knew that already.**

**900 reviews. Oh my goodness guys! Do you think we could get a thousand? I have a review challenge... what if everyone who read this chapter posts a review? Even if it's just the word... Auslly! We have over three hundred followers, and countless more guest readers. We could get a LOT of reviews...**

**Q: When are we gonna get an Austin P.O.V.?**

**A: Not next chapter, but the one after it. We have exactly four chapters left people!**

**Q: Is there going to be more drama?**

**A: I have one more trick up my sleeve :) It shall be unveiled in the next chapter.**

**And Popular Song is by Mika AND Ariana Grande to clear it up ;)**

**So... yeah. Shall we try the review challenge? If you've read this chapter, at least review with the word Auslly! I know we can get a hell of a lot. And I'll make you a deal. If we get enough Auslly's, I'll end the story with Auslly.**

**GET THAT? YOU guys will be the deciding factor if Auslly happens in this story or not. A single word, that's all it'll take.**

**Please please please review! Thank you!**


End file.
